No Explanation Required
by awesomeaislin
Summary: (Mostly Quintis) This used to be a story of one shots, but now it's more of an interconnected group of moments. They're mostly chronological, but they don't exactly make a story if that makes any sense. Either way they are completely centered around Happy and Toby. *finished*
1. Chapter 1

"Toby!" She screamed as loud as she could.

It was stupid. She shouldn't have gotten herself into this mess. If she hadn't stormed away, if she had just been rational, maybe she wouldn't be stranded in the middle of nowhere in a tree rope trap. Sure, she could get out, but she couldn't survive the drop down.

So here she was, alone in the trees, screaming for someone she claimed to dislike. "Walter? Guys?" She tried to balance it out. She didn't need him. Not at all. She didn't need anybody. _See, he's not important_ , she thought to herself. If Toby were here, he would tell her she was lying to herself. Maybe she was, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't let him be right.

She remembered all the times he had known she was lying to him about her feelings. Once, they were in the garage late at night. Happy was furiously working on a project, and Toby was being his relentlessly annoying self. He kept talking for more than an hour about nothing, but she wasn't really listening to everything. She was too angry about everything.

She hammered at the metal over and over again, it just wasn't turning out the way she wanted it to. Nothing was in the right at the moment, and now even her favorite pastime was against her. Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" She had yelled, elbowing him multiple times.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He cried out, "I was trying to help you. Your shoulders were all tense. I was trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help," she yelled back at him.

"I know," He had replied quietly, "I offer it because I'm your friend, Happy."

"I accept then." She conceded. He placed his hands back on her shoulders and Happy finally began to relax.

* * *

A thousand meters away, two geniuses were in an argument. "Let me go after her," Toby begged Walter, "She might be in trouble." He knew she probably was letting off steam a little ways away, but he couldn't take that risk.

"No!" Walter said firmly, "She is fine. There is nothing in these woods that could hurt her, and we need you to finish this operation."

"No you don't," Toby countered, "You don't need me. There are no humans around for me to help you analyze. I need to make sure Happy is ok."

"You don't need to make sure she..."

"I do."

"Why?"

"I just do, ok?"

"That's not rational."

"I'm going anyway."

"Fine, but if we fail you will be blamed."

"So be it." Toby stomped towards the forest to find the girl he was in love with.

* * *

 _Where are they_ , she thought as it began to get dark, "Toby!" She screamed once again. "Walter? Guys?" She corrected herself. _Why am I even up here in this stupid, stupid tree?_

Then she heard it, the beginnings of a thunderstorm. "Toby!" She yelled even louder than before. She had always been afraid of thunderstorms, when she had been left at the orphanage it was a stormy night, but she also knew if lightning struck the tree she would die. Rain was pouring down. Happy was soaked through and through.

Thunderstorms were a loud, unignorable reminder that she was alone: that everyone who had ever loved her had given her up. Then she did something she never did. She started to cry. It's not like she wanted to, she just felt so stupid in that moment. How did she do this to herself? Why did it always go so far? "Toby! Please!" She screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

As soon as Toby caught the first scream, he started to sprint. The sound was only faint to his ears, but it was clearly his name. "Toby!", the voice called urgently. Then it quickly added, "Walter? Guys?"

It was definitely Happy. Something was wrong. The rain was coming down so hard, Toby had to shield his eyes to see anything. He tripped and fell into one of the many puddles on the ground.

"Toby!" He got up and started running to find her again. He sprinted for a few more minutes until he was finally so exhausted that he stopped for a few minutes to look around. He looked from left to right and all around, and, though the Happy's voice sounded so close, she was nowhere to be seen. "Toby! Please!" Happy screamed. He looked up.

There she was. "You called?" He asked from below her.

"Get me down"

He quickly found the rope keeping her upright and lowered her down enough so he could get her out of the trap. She had been trapped in a pretty small net of rope, so untangling was necessary. She was shaking so hard she could seem to get out on her own. This was not the behavior Toby expected from happy. He expected violent, angry, and tough not small, shaking girl.

He lifted her to her shaking feet, and pulled her into a hug. She didn't reject him. "Toby." she now whispered softly.

"I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't avoid it forever." Toby reminded Happy. She had been ignoring him all morning. He had been following her slowly around the garage for hours hoping she would finally listening. "It's not even that bad."

Happy kept her head down and continued to go about her business without acknowledging Toby's existence. She didn't need to take his advice. She didn't want to, so she wouldn't. That was good enough reason for her.

"It won't even take that long. It is for your own good. I even set it up for you." Toby begged. She still refused to look in his directions. "Happy, please. It is just the doctors office. And you haven't been for 4 years. Do you even know how many shots you have missed?"

"I don't want to go." She finally replied. "I'm not going."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"I already said I don't want to. Maybe you need to go to the doctors, you can't even hear." Happy snapped.

"I meant why don't you want to go."

"Because I don't."

"Happy, I swear to God I will carry you kicking and screaming to the doctor's office if I have to." He replied exasperated.

"I'd like to see you try." She challenged. He knew he wouldn't be able to get her there if she didn't want to go, so he turned away from her.

"You really should go," He muttered as he started to walk away. "It's just to make sure you're ok, and fix you if you aren't."

She waited to feel the relief of Toby's leaving, but today it didn't come. Maybe he was right, she thought, but even so she wouldn't go to the doctor. She couldn't. Doctors poke you all over and see all sorts of things. She didn't trust anyone enough to do that. Even worse, doctors were a complete privacy breach. They asked question after question after question. _How often do you feel depressed? When did you last get your period? Are you sexually active?_ Why did anyone other than herself need to know those things?

But Toby did have a point; the point of a doctor was to make sure she was healthy. She didn't really need that information. She knew she was fine. She ate right, and exercised regularly. She was healthy and didn't need the doctor to tell her that, but maybe Toby did. Staring at his retreating figure. She wondered if he would benefit more from her going to the doctor than she would. Maybe he just wanted to know she was ok. That wasn't so bad, right?

 _No_ , she thought stubbornly, _I do not care whether or not he loses sleep over my 'uncertain' health._ She tried to go back to her work, but deep down she didn't want to. So she stopped. Afterall, she didn't do things she didn't want to do.

She started out of the garage. "Where are you going?" Toby's voice interrupted.

"The doctors." She answered.

"Really?" He replied hopefully.

"Only because I want to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! My name is Aislin. And I just wanted to introduce myself since this is the fourth update of my fic and it seems rude not to. So anyway, I just wanted to welcome anyone reading this and let you know that I appreciate every follow, favorite, and if I ever get any reviews I will appreciate them too! You really have to read this, but I just wanted to say Hi and thank you for reading.**

It was 2:00 am, but Happy wasn't sleeping, and neither was Toby. They sat across from each other staring intently at the table between them. Each was trying to figure out a way to beat the other in the game that sat before them. Each knew winning was worth the lack of sleep.

They had started playing monopoly ten hours ago, only stopping for dinner. It was one of Paige's attempts to have a team bonding session. Each member of the team had left. Sylvester exited first at 5 O'clock claiming the game was too much for him, and he had to be in his apartment before dark. Cabe quickly followed; he didn't particularly like playing a game with geniuses anyway, it didn't seem fair. Paige had taken Ralph home at around 9:00. "Bedtime" She had claimed. Walter had lasted a while longer. He had stayed until 10:30, but was eventually put off by the constant fighting from Toby and Happy.

So, now they were alone. As they had been for hours, but the fighting had stopped. Now there was mostly silence accompanied by a few quiet deal agreements. Both sides were fatigued, but refused to leave. Afterall, they had bet on this game. Either side got to choose what they wanted when they won.

Happy yawned. She knew she was going to win. It was only a matter of time, but she wasn't sure what she wanted. She had ideas of course. Having him enter a beauty pageant. Having him buy rat poison, a birthday cake, and 'I'm sorry for your loss card' from Walmart. She just couldn't decide on one. So, she decided she would wait. Of course, for someone with only 2 monopolies on the whole board, Toby was doing well.

He never once faltered, and never once revealed what he was going to do before he did it. He never revealed his strategy and manipulated the people around him perfectly to get what he wanted.

The clock struck 2:15. "Let's take a break," Toby insisted.

"Fifteen minutes?" She asked.

"Ok," he agreed, "Do you want something to eat? I can get to McDonalds and back within 15 minutes."

"No," she said, "How long do you think this could last?"

"I don't know. I've heard monopoly can last days. We've only been here ten hours."

As 4:00 AM rolled around Happy was reaching her breaking point, "Can't we come back to this, Doc? It won't make a difference to the game if we take an eight hour break."

"No," Toby replied wide awake, "No more than 15 minute breaks at a time. No large interruptions until I win."

"Why?" Happy asked, "Why is it so important that we stay awake?"

"That doesn't matter" He replied. In truth, her tiredness was crucial to his victory. He needed her to be so tired that she wouldn't think twice before giving him easy trades that he needed. This might take hours more, but Toby could take it. What he would win would be worth the battle.

Happy sighed, "Ok then. Whatever."

Walter walked into the garage at exactly 9:30 AM to find Happy and Toby still facing each other playing monopoly. He couldn't hear them saying anything, and they didn't see him. He decided to watch the match.

From what he could see, Happy was more than half asleep as she rolled the dice on each of her turns on autopilot. However, Toby was alert and attentive watching her every move. Walter hadn't realized they'd still be here. They must've had something to lose in order to endure so many hours of this game. He didn't stay through the night because he had no reason to.

Toby said something quietly to Happy, and they traded some cards. She didn't even negotiate. She didn't even seem to realize which spaces she had given her opponent.

Toby grinned down at the two deep blue cards Happy had just given him. He bought hotels for both of his new found places. He just had to wait for Happy to land on the worst spaces in the game.

"Happy?" Toby's voice said taking her out of her waking nap, "Happy, wakeup, you lost." It was 11:30 AM.

"I what?" Happy murmured sleepily.

"You lost." He said picking her up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She slurred trying to hit him.

"I'm bringing you home, and later I'll tell you about what your end of the bet is." He assured her.

"I can walk." She informed him.

"I know you can, but you're tired enough that I'm giving you a free pass."He walked out to the truck and placed Happy carefully in the passenger seat. Happy kept her head on his shoulder for the entire drive back to her apartment.

She sleepily handed him the keys, and he lifted her back up. For someone so strong, she didn't weigh very much. He opened her door, and slowly brought her to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, took off the shoes and started to leave.

Remembering the bet, he turned around, leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "You owe me a kiss Happy Quinn."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know this isn't a new chapter, but if you check chapter 4, it will be a new chapter. I'm so sorry for the mistake in the order of my uploading. I don't know how I messed it up, I've just been so busy with Volleyball and Swimming. I will be sure to check and double check in the future, thats for the support**

 **-Aislin**

"Calm down, it's just a tornado. We will be fine as long as we stay in here," Toby stated calmly.

"I know will be fine, and I'm not scared. I just don't to be stranded here with you for 6 hours." Happy snapped quickly.

"Someone is clearly not feeling very _happy_ today," Toby replied.

"Very funny. I've never heard that one before. You're a regular genius." Happy stated not in the mood to joke around, "Could you please just be quiet? I am not in the mood today." Toby nodded, turning away from her to look at the window. She decided to take apart the tv to make something else. She would be out of here in no time.

It had been two hours, and he still hadn't said a word. Happy should have been pleased about this, she supposed. She did after all claim he annoyed her endlessly, and he definitely did. Out of all people she knew, she had thrown the most wrenches at him.

But now in the silence, she kind of missed the constant blabbering. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop hearing the silence. Almost like it was too loud to bear. "Hey," she whispered across the room.

He turned his head to look at her, but didn't say a word. "This storm isn't letting up, huh?" She tried to make small talk. He simply turned his head to look out the window. Was he angry? What was going on?

"Don't you want to talk?" She nudged him. He shrugged. "Don't you always want to talk?" He shrugged yet again with a smirk on his face. He was playing with her.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk I won't give you permission." She told him, playing his game while making him work. Toby looked at her for a minute, analyzing. Then he widened his eyes and pouted. "You know that won't work on me," Happy reminded him. He didn't move. He continued to stare at her, his big eyes beginning to tear up.

"It isn't going to work. I'm not feeling any different." She insisted. He raised his eyebrows. _Oh really?_ , they seemed to ask. "Typical, you can talk without talking." She sat in the silence trying to think of a way to trick him. Anything she could try he would see through.

"Fine, just talk. I don't care anyway." She finally breathed.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't have said anything at all." He finally commented.

"Shut up," She demanded.

"I would, but I know you don't want me too."

"Whatever." She sighed.

"Say what you want, but I know you care about me." He told her.

"You don't know anything."

"You forget I'm a licensed shrink, I know everything." He replied completely seriously. She snorted.

"If you know so much, then why don't you tell me and prove it." She probed.

"I can't," he protested.

"Why not?" She tempted.

"Because you don't know everything."

Three hours more passed and Happy was still thinking about what he had said. What did she mean she didn't know everything. What did he know that she didn't? She knew about his feelings for her, it's not like he should have anything to hide.

"What did you mean I don't know everything yet?" She asked finally.

"I didn't mean anything. I was trying to prove a point" He lied.

"No, tell me what you meant."

"Happy, what I was trying to say is that, while I know all about you and what you're thinking, you can't predict what I'm thinking." He admitted.

"That's not true," she argued.

"You spent the last three hours thinking about something I said because you didn't understand it." He scoffed.

"You weren't exactly clear and I'm not a shrink."

"I know, and I'm ok with that." A silence filled the small room they were occupying. They stared at each other for a few minutes, just thinking. Then Happy stood up suddenly, and walked towards Toby.

"I can prove you don't know everything." She sat down next to him.

"Oh yeah?" He said incredulously.

"You don't know what I'm going to do next." She said with confidence. She balled her hand into a fist, and started to move. He flinched and closed his eyes, but he didn't get punched like he was expected. Instead she pecked his lips and pulled back. "Hah, I win. And I also settled that monopoly debt."

"O-Ok" he stuttered clearly shocked.

"And you say you're a good shrink."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the mess with the last couple of chapters. It won't happen again. Anyway, I've been thinking about taking down my third oneshot. I just don't think It's my best work, and I think I wrote Happy way too out of character, let me know what you guys think**

 **-Aislin**

"Why do I even have to do this?" Happy whined. Of all the things in the world she wanted, "Girls Day" with Paige was not one of them.

"As stated to you several times, all of the guys are going out together today, so all the girls are going out together." Toby stated logically.

"But all the things we are doing are lame. I don't to have my nails done and I don't want to go shopping." She complained.

"As you have stated several times." Toby groaned, "Why can't you just go? It'll only be a couple hours of your life. The more you complain the longer it will last."

"Don't you want me with you?" She tried.

"We're going airsoft shooting. Of course I _don't_ want you there. You would kill me." He replied.

"What afraid to lose?" She goaded.

"I know you're baiting me, and I'm not giving in. Have you ever even had a girls day?" He questioned. She shook her head quickly. She didn't want a girls day. "If you don't try how will you know you don't like it."

She sighed and stormed out of her workshop. "Let's get this over with then," She yelled towards paige, who visibly flinched.

* * *

Happy hadn't said a word to Paige since getting in the car. They had driven for 30 minutes when Paige finally pulled over.

"Ok, I know your secret," she informed the mechanic.

"I don't have any secrets," Happy countered quickly.

"Then why don't you tell Toby you love him?" She questioned.

"Because I don't." Happy yelled.

"You can buy my silence." Paige promised.

"What the hell do you want?"

"A nice non-scary, nonviolent girls day. I want no arguments, no fits, and no weapons thrown in my direction. All I'm asking for is 5 hours of your day and you can be back in your workshop by yourself tearing things apart and putting them back together." Paige offered.

Happy sighed. She didn't love Toby. Of course she didn't. She couldn't think of one lovable thing about him. _Well other than his hat, and his laugh, and... NO,_ she decided to dispose those thoughts. Regardless, she couldn't have Paige telling the team she was in love with the shrink. They would listen to her, and that would be it. There would be chaos. It would be a long five hours.

* * *

Happy sprinted into her workshop ready to finally relax after a long day of shopping and nail painting. She quickly dropped all the bags of clothing Paige had forced her to buy. She had wasted hundreds of dollars on clothes instead of tools. She would have to wait until her next paycheck to restock all her materials. It wasn't worth it to her.

She slumped down in her desk chair. She just wanted today to be over. "So was it as bad as you thought?" Toby asked entering the room.

"Worse." She answered.

"You sure bought a lot," He observed.

"Wasn't my choice, Doc" She muttered back.

"Come on then," He invited gesturing to the door.

"Where are we even going?"

"Well I figured since girls day didn't work out to for you, we could have an us night. We'll go somewhere you'll like," She gave him a questioning look. "As friends." He finished.

"Then let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for this chapter being shorter than some of the past ones. I'm pretty sick at the moment, but I wanted to give y'all something.**

She found him lying on the floor beside his desk groaning. "What's wrong with you?" She wondered aloud.

"I'm dying," he said dramatically. She snorted in response, but kneeled down to take his temperature all the same.

"You're warm." She informed him trying to figure out how to move him back to his apartment.

"I believe you mean hot," He slurred.

"I need to get you to the car, but I'm going to need you to help me," She told him.

"But I'm dying," he complained.

"No you're not," she assured him. She grabbed his hands trying to pull him up, "I cannot lift you on my own. Either you help me stand you up, or I leave you hear without food or water all weekend."

Finally, he was up. "Now we walk to the car, the same rules apply," She warned.

* * *

"Doc, I swear to god if you don't let me go I will be sure to make sure you never have children." She yelled. He had her trapped in his grasp. As she was trying to leave he had grabbed her wrist in an attempt to keep her close.

"Happy, don't go." He begged, "Please don't leave me. I'm sick."

"I have to go home."

"No you don't."

"I have a goldfish."

"That's a lie, and really? You'd choose a goldfish over me?" He seemed hurt. And it probably wasn't right to leave a sick person on their own, even if they're a doctor.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Cabe yelled at the team, "We have a case. Someone needs to go get them."

"I have a key to Toby's apartment, we can stop over there on the way, and after that we can stop by Happy's place." Walter planned.

"Guys, it's not that strange that they aren't answering their phones, it's 8 am on a Saturday morning and you gave them the weekend off." Paige rationalized.

"We still need them." Walter argued.

"Alright, everyone in the car now. We need to hurry. We're professionals. Professionals aren't late." Cabe mandated.

* * *

"This is a breach of privacy," Paige muttered to the group, "We can't just barge into Toby's apartment." She had a bad feeling about doing this.

"It's not barging in. I have a key." Walter justified.

"It's not breaking and entering if you have a key," Sylvester supplemented.

"I'm not worried about breaking and entering." Paige sighed. Walter opened the door, and looked around.

"Toby?" he asked the empty living room and kitchen spaces. They all entered, and began to check the rooms.

And then there was a shout from Sylvester, "I think I found-something." Everyone rushed towards Toby's bedroom to see something no one thought they would ever be seeing, Happy(seemingly willingly) wrapped in Toby's arms both fast asleep.

"Do we wake them up?" Walter asked unsure of how to react.

"I'm not sure they would react well to that," Paige answered.

"We still need them though," Cabe added.

"Can't we just do it without them?" Paige asked.

"No, I'm waking them up." Walter finished by shouting. "Guys? Wake up!" He boomed.

"Crap," came Happy's immediate reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok Guys! Thanks for all the positive reviews. I'm feeling really good about my decision to scrap the original chapter three. I am also unsure of this chapter, so let me know what you think. As per request, I am now in the process of writing how Toby got Happy into bed with him when he had that fever, but I don't know if I'll post it or not. As always thanks for your support,**

 **-Aislin**

They were sitting on the roof alone together. She was minding her own business while staring out across the street. They had memories up here, good memories. Afterall, he was her best friend.

"Would it be better if I were nicer?" She asked suddenly.

He looked up at her surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, would people like me better if I was nicer?"

"Probably," he responded honestly.

"Oh," she replied quietly.

"I mean people would probably like you more if you were nice, but it's not like you care about that. You don't need everyone to like you. The people you want to like you already do. We don't want you to be nice," He explained himself.

She moved closer towards him, "But, would I be happier if I was nicer?"

"Probably not you don't like being nice, you like building and destroying," He informed her.

"I want to be happy," she admitted.

"Everyone does," He said. "Happy, you should do whatever you need to do to be happy. There is nothing more important to me than you being happy."

"Why?"

"You know why."

* * *

Now it was late, the sky was dark and the moon loomed over her. There was something about the moon that always made her think about herself. Maybe that's because that's how she felt, alone and separated from the earth. She knew how it felt to be unable to get close to the things around you, to see things you want and never once get near them.

"So you like the moon?" He asked.

"I guess." She answered his question.

"So it's not a like then. What do you see in the moon, Happy?" He wondered.

"Shouldn't you know? You are a shrink, I mean." She teased.

"We already clarified that I don't know everything. Now tell me what the moon is to you." He tried again.

"I don't know, it just reminds me of myself." She came clean.

"How so?" He was clearly confused.

"It's at a distance from everything around it, and it never gets close to what it orbits around." She explained herself. He was still giving her a strange look.

"You aren't the moon, Happy. You aren't stuck in place. You can get close to people if you want to. We are all here waiting for you." He comforted.

She took a step toward him, "But what if getting closer, means getting hurt. If the moon got closer to the earth it would throw everything off. The earth could be destroyed."

"Maybe the moon fails to take into account that the earth knows to be careful of the moon."

"Planets don't have the ability to be careful," Happy argued stubbornly.

"But people do." Toby said taking yet another step in her direction.

* * *

"The stars," he said after fifteen minutes.

"What?"

"I think people are like the stars," He supplied. "Sometimes it feels like you're alone, but then when you look around you see that all these stars are connected, and together they're beautiful."

"I think my metaphor is better."

"Well, Moon," He said taking a step towards Happy, "If you don't stop it, the earth is going to kiss you in 5 seconds. 5..."

Did she want this? Sure if the Moon crashed into the Earth it would change things, and maybe they would lose things, but they might come out of it better.

"4" He counted

"The Earth doesn't have the ability to move itself closer to moon," She said.

"So you don't want to-" She interrupted him by kissing him. It wasn't urgent like any of their other kisses had been. It was gentle and careful, neither wanted to crash. He placed his arms delicately on her waist and held her tight. She moved her hands to the back of his neck. When it ended, they stood in the same position.

"I'm a person, not the Moon. Do we make a nice constellation?" She said using his words.

"Please, neither of us is particularly nice."


	8. Chapter 8

**As per request, this is how Toby and Happy ended up cuddling, in the chapter about Toby's fever. It's not very long, but I promise the next chapter is over a thousand words, and it might even be up tonight. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **-Aislin**

"I want you to come here," Toby whined.

"No," Happy argued, "Tell me what I can get you, and I will get it, but I am not just going to climb into bed with you. I don't even want to be here."

"I think you do," he said sleepily.

"No, I don't. However, I can't leave a sick person on their own," Happy argued. "And if you die here, I'll be blamed."

"I always thought you'd kill me," He muttered.

"I probably still will, but not tonight," She informed him. "Now, do you need anything?"

"No," He sighed. She began to sit down in the chair in his room. "But, I would like you to come here."

"Toby, no," She replied. "Look, you don't want me to get sick right?"

"One, I'm the doctor here. I can tell you for a fact that I am not contagious. Two, even if I were contagious, you would already be sick. Please come here. "

"Doc," She whispered.

"It's not some sort of binding contract. I just want you to be close. Is there anything wrong with that?" Toby questioned.

"Why do you even want me with you?" She shot back.

"Why does that matter?" He argued, and then it got quiet. Happy refused to look at Toby, and Toby didn't look back. They were both angry. Toby didn't love the feeling of rejection. And Happy didn't like being questioned.

 _It's more than that and you know it,_ a voice in her head told her. And it was more than breached privacy. It was more than anger. It was upset. She was upset, which didn't happen often.

She looked over at Toby, who was clearly trying to ignore her. She wasn't particularly upset with him. He was sick, and people want to be comforted when they're sick. She was upset with herself for not being able to let him in. It's not like he asked much of her, and he didn't have anyone else to help him when he was sick.

* * *

Half an hour had passed, and Happy could see that Toby was falling asleep. He clearly was still unhappy. Happy wasn't feeling so great either.

Surely if he was well, he would understand why she wouldn't lie with him. Though if he was well, he wouldn't be asking her to. In fact, if he was in full health, she wouldn't even be here. She would be at home sleeping. In a way, this was all his fault for getting sick in the first place.

 _You're being ridiculous_ , her brain reminded her. She knew that was true. She couldn't blame her for any of it. She could only blame herself. If she didn't have all these walls, then she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't have been most of the situations she had gotten herself into.

She started to move towards Toby. "Hey, scoot over," She ordered. He moved and opened up his arms, which she crawled into quickly before she could change her mind. This wasn't weird, she reminded herself. She was upset, and what did people do when they were upset? They seek comfort from their best friends, or the people they love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, this is a pretty long chapter. It really took me a while to write, I couldn't just rush it. Let me know what you think of it, any changes you think I should make. Whether I should add anything to it. Also, I'd really appreciate any suggestions you have for more oneshots. Anything you think would be interesting to run with. It's not that I don't have ideas, but I want to know what you guys think, and what you'd like to see. I'm trying to get on a schedule for posting these, so they should be out around every day at 11 or so am, but if I'm late or accidentally miss a day, it's not because I've forgotten. It's because I'm still writing or school took up too much of my uploading time**

 **Feel free to message me anytime,**

 **-Aislin**

"I'll pick you up at 6 on Saturday," He informed her out of the blue.

"For what reason?" She questioned incredulously.

"Our first real date." He explained.

"No, I'm still confused. I haven't been asked on any date. I'm not going on any date," She stated firmly.

"Well if I had asked, would you have said yes?" He asked.

"No," She answered.

"Which is why I didn't ask," He rationalized. At this point she had started staring at her wrench as if she were thinking about whether or not to throw it at him. _She wouldn't do that_ , he thought to himself, _She likes me._

* * *

Paige and Walter were observing the situation unfolding in the workshop. "Fifty dollars says she throws the wrench," Walter bet.

"Oh no, she definitely throws the wrench. She always throws the wrench, no bet." Paige answered quickly.

"He would avoid so much physical pain if he just didn't pursue her," Walter pointed out.

"Oh, I don't think he minds," Paige pointed out.

"It also throws off the entire team. From a workplace standpoint their relationship is nothing but bad," Walter stated. "The same thing happens every single time, he goes after her, hurts her, she hurts him, and the whole team is off-balance."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it'll make them both happy, and that can't be bad for the team, can it?" Paige asked.

"Maybe not."

* * *

"I'll see you Saturday at six, Happy!" Toby screamed as he sprinted out the garage to avoid the flying tools.

As soon as he had left, Happy fell into her desk sighing. "Are you gonna go?" Paige asked quickly, wasting no time.

"I don't know," Happy said trying to shut her out while being honest

"I think you should."

"That doesn't help me."

An awkward space filled the room. Everyone was thinking, but no one knew what to say. When Walter had an idea, "Flip a coin. Heads you go, tails you don't."

"It's a sure way to make a decision," Happy agreed.

"I have a quarter," offered Sylvester.

"Alright, flip it on three," Walter instructed. "One ... Two... Three." Sylvester flipped the coin and everyone leaned in. Tails. _Oh,_ she thought, _I guess that's that then._ She sat down and sighed again.

"If you were disappointed with that flip, you should go," Paige told her.

"I wasn't disappointed," Happy snapped.

"Alright, whatever you say. Say Hi to Toby on Saturday for me," Paige shot back sweetly.

* * *

When Saturday rolled around, she still found herself unsure of what to do. She decided she might as well get ready, and if she didn't want to when he arrived then she wouldn't go. She hadn't made her decision yet, but she couldn't be unprepared.

She went about her normal day, but she kept making small changes without noticing. Like when she came home from the supermarket, but had forgotten to buy herself dinner, or when she forgot to pick out a movie to watch by herself that night. Of course, she didn't take these things as signs she wanted to go on the date. She just passed them off as some weird occurrence of forgetfulness, which was also unplausable.

When the clock struck 5:58, she realized she was waiting for him to knock on the door. This was what finally convinced her to say yes. She would take this date as an experiment. If it didn't go well, that would be it, and she would never have to wonder again. If it did go well, she didn't know what would happen. She didn't like that feeling.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

She broke out of her thoughts to yell, "Who's there?"

"Is it that hard to guess," came a slightly, disappointed voice from the other side of the door.

"No," she said opening the door. He looked surprised. He hadn't expected her to be ready to go. He expected her to reject him and turn him away.

"Do you want to leave then?" He asked her. She nodded, so he took her hand and began to lead her to the car.

* * *

"So you thought it would be a great idea to take me to a forest at night for our first date? You do know this is how horror movies start, right?"

"One, I am not just taking you to a forest at night. I am taking you geocaching. Two, a horror movie has nothing on you," Toby reminded her confidently. "And, besides, are you really afraid of a couple of trees?"

"Of course I'm not," she said firmly. "Lead the way."

"So what we do is-"

"I know what geocaching is, you moron."

"Ok, then let's go," He invited.

* * *

"We could go home if you want," Toby offered. "It's pretty late." That wasn't exactly true. It was 11:00 pm, but he desperately wanted her to want to stay later. They had been finding caches for hours. They had been having fun.

"No, we only need to find two more," she pointed out. "I really want to finish."

"Alright," Toby gave in happily, "But you're going to have to keep me awake."

"How?" She asked.

"Talk to me."

"What would I even talk about?" She wondered out loud.

"How about I ask questions, and you answer?"

"Ok."

* * *

Half an hour later, they were searching for the last cache.

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Found it."

"That's not a question, Doc."

"No, I mean I found the last one, Happy."

"Where?" She asked looking around.

"There," He gestured. She grabbed his hand without thinking, and started to run towards it. "Slow down. It'll still be there if we walk," he groaned. She picked up the brightly colored box to see what was inside. A rose gold charm bracelet. There was only one charm on the bracelet so far, a wrench.

"You came here earlier to set this up, didn't you?" She asked him in awe.

"I mean, yeah. I wanted to make it special," he admitted quietly.

"Thank you," She said stepping closer to him.

"It wasn't that much effort."

"I don't thank people often, Toby. You should just accept it. It probably won't happen too often," She warned him.

"Alright, you're welcome."

"Let's start walking back, it's long walk." She said after fastening the bracelet around her wrist. She didn't usually wear a lot of jewelry. She didn't see the point most of the time, but this was different. It wasn't just something she had bought, it had been something that had been given to her. People didn't usually bring her things.

* * *

"So, do you want to do this again?" He asked her as he was dropping her back home. "I mean it's not like you have to. If you don't want to I can't make you," He started to ramble. "But I want to. I mean clearly you know that. I'm the one who wanted to date you. So anyway-"

"Stop talking," she interrupted. She then quickly pressed her lips to his. "Take that as you will."

"Breakfast tomorrow?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think,**

 **-Aislin**

When his doorbell rang at 11:37 in the evening, Toby knew exactly who it was instantly. It couldn't be Walter. When Walter wanted something from you, he called first, and he when he arrived he would ring the doorbell at least 4 times(if not more). There was no way it was Paige. Ralph's bedtime was 10:00 PM and Paige didn't leave after that. Sylvester couldn't drive and would never ever walk after dark. Cabe didn't make house visits to Toby.

That left Happy. Only she would ring once and wait. It was her way of making sure people knew they weren't that important to her. Ringing once allowed her to put distance between herself and others. Of course, she wasn't consciously aware of this. No one is ever aware of the reasoning behind what they do. They just do it.

She was also the only person who would come to his home this late unannounced. She did this because she knew she was welcome, and deep down she trusted him. She knew if she ever needed anything. Though, she was probably outside his door debating whether or not to leave before he could answer the door.

He quickly got up to let her in. "Happy Quinn, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"It's nothing. I just was wondering if maybe I could stay here tonight?" She muttered quietly, not looking him in the eye.

"Of course you can. Come in." He invited.

"Thanks," she whispered. She refused to look up. Something was clearly wrong with her. There was a real reason she needed a safety net tonight.

"Let me get you a glass of water," he offered beginning to move into the kitchen, "I'll be right back."

When he reentered the room, she hadn't moved a muscle. She was still just standing next to sofa staring into space. He walked towards her, placed the drink on the coffee table, and moved to hug her. She then did something very unlike herself. She latched onto him tight and didn't let go. "Are you ok," he asked her knowing the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said into his chest.

"Ok," he replied.

* * *

Neither of them moved for a long time. They didn't want to. In this moment, everything was ok. Nothing could happen to them if they didn't move. This moment was something neither person wanted to let go of.

"I should go," she muttered after a while.

"No," he told her quickly.

"We can't just stand here forever, it's already been 30 minutes," she argued not moving.

"Then let's sit down and watch a movie or something. Or we could do anything else," he offered. They sat down on the sofa together not once letting go. He grabbed the remote turned on the tv and flipped through the channels until he found something she would want to watch.

* * *

The TV only served as white noise for her. She wasn't paying attention to anything. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to exist. She wanted to be done with it all.

"Do you ever feel like everything is too much?" She asked him.

"Everyone does," he answered. "It's that's what's going on tonight?"

"Don't be a shrink right now," she ordered. "But...I mean, I guess yeah."

"Well then coming here was the right thing to do," He informed her.

"I told you not to shrink me," She shot.

"I'm not. I'm not," he defended. "I'm just telling you that I'll always be here when things get too much. You could tell me anything."

"Yeah?"

"I mean you know, patient confidentiality," he explained jokingly. She hit him. "Ow, you knew I was joking."

She didn't say anything to him. She still had a tight grip on him. As if, if she let go he would run away. "Tell me everything that happened. I won't interrupt or move. We can just stay here tonight, and you can tell me what's wrong."

"Ok," she began, "It wasn't even that big a deal..."

* * *

They woke up tangled together to the phone ringing. Happy groaned, while Toby picked up the phone.

"Yes?... No, Walter I wasn't asleep...What do you want?..." He looked at happy to roll his eyes. "Yes, I'm listening...Ok, I'll be there soon...Yeah, I can pick her up on the way."

"We have to leave?" Happy assumed.

"Yeah," Toby said looking slightly disappointed, though it could've just been tiredness.

"Don't worry, Doc." She assured him, "You'll never know when I'll be back."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm thinking of having this chapter be in two parts because I want to write sections of their entire week. Tell me what you think. I have a ton of time to write today to write because I'm sick at home by myself. I could be studying for physics but nah. Maybe it'll be like four parts. Who knows!**

 **-Aislin**

 _Camp Part 1:_

"Why are we even here?" Happy sighed standing in the middle of their campsite.

"Because I thought with all the stress build up recently, it would be good to have a week of team-building to help relax," Paige explained for the fifth time.

"And you thought sending the entire team to summer camp was the best way to achieve it? We are adults, Paige" Toby complained.

Paige placed her hands on her hips firmly, "It's not like you had any other plans, and now you're here and you can't leave. That's that. No more complaining. I swear to God if you two ruin this, I will make sure you pay."

"Yes, ma'am," Toby and Happy replied in unison.

"Now, everyone," Paige addressed the group sweetly, "Please pick a tent partner and set up your tents. Find a spot you like, you'll be sleeping here for a week, and in an hour we will make lunch."

Paige obviously chose to sleep with Ralph. Walter chose Sylvester. He didn't really want to sleep with someone who snores, but it was better than sleeping with Happy or Toby. He knew Toby would talk all through the night, and Happy would murder him if he so much as stuck a toe over his side of the tent. He couldn't choose Cabe because he wasn't there. He had refused under the excuse, "I work for homeland, I have to be here just in case."

That left Happy with Toby, which she didn't really mind, but she felt the need to complain about it. She wanted to annoy Paige, "I don't want to be with him."

"Well then you should've picked a partner quicker," Paige reminded her.

"Why can't I just sleep outside?" She questioned.

"There are bears," Paige stated dryly.

"Like I can't take a bear," Happy pushed.

Paige looked at Happy the way a mother looks at their rebellious teenage daughter, "You are going to sleep in that tent whether you like it or not. That's final. If you don't I will make sure to make your life miserable. You know I can."

Happy sighed and picked up her tent, "Come on, Doc."

* * *

The team was ready to begin making their lunch. Paige had planned pita pizzas for the first meal to make the geniuses happier about camp, but they couldn't start until Happy and Toby arrived at the cooking area. They were nowhere to be found.

"I'll go back and get them," Paige offered the group.

"No, we'll all go," Walter told her. So, they started to trek back to their campsite. It took about five minutes of walking before they heard the yelling.

"I swear to God, Toby, If I had something to throw at you I would!"

"You can't throw anything at me, we're in this mess because of you."

"Please, If you hadn't-"

"What is going on?" Paige interrupted crossing her arms.

"Happy broke the zip of the tent!"

"Toby lost the zip!"

Paiged stomped over to the tent, "Guys? Really? Happy why did you break the tent?"

"I wasn't breaking it, I was improving it. I was going to put the zip back on." Happy explained.

"But, I sort of dropped it," Toby finished.

"And you couldn't just look for it?" Walter asked.

"No, two geniuses didn't think to look for it," Toby stated sarcastically.

"We just haven't been able to find it yet," Happy said glaring.

"Alright, well let's keep looking for it then," Paige ordered. The entire team began to look around the ground. Two minutes later Paige found the missing zipper two feet from the tent. "Did you two even look?" She questioned.

"Yes of course we did," the troublemakers replied.

* * *

Paige felt like she had to mother the members of scorpion. They all needed it, and without her they would kill each other, but in this moment she wanted a babysitter.

The team was trying to tackle their first team building exercise. An oversized rope web with a big fake spider on the edge. The challenge was apparently to get every member of the group through different holes without touching the rope. Supposedly, if the rope was touched the spider would 'wake up' and 'eat them'.

"This is illogical. That's not a real spider. There's no reason for us to even go through," Walter pointed out.

"It's not like we couldn't find another way around this obstacle," Happy seconded.

"No," Paige demanded, "We are doing this."

"Ok, Sylvester first then," Walter gave in. Sylvester took the biggest hole located at the bottom of web. It was the only logical way to go. Next was Walter, claiming that he was best on the other side. Then Ralph was carried through, and Paige was quickly pushed through right after him.

With only Happy and Toby left the arguments had broken out. "I should go through last," Happy claimed, "I'm small enough to fit through that tiny space right there."

"But you can't lift me through on your own," Toby pointed out.

"And you have a better plan?" Happy questioned.

"Yes, in fact I do." He rebutted, "I am flexible enough to fit through that hole right there, and I _can_ lift you through before me."

"How can you be sure you are flexible enough? You have never stretched a day in your life." She raised her eyes.

"I believe in myself." He declared. Before Happy could protest, he lifted her off her feet. She began to kick. "No, Happy, No kicking, or you'll touch the web. Wouldn't want to start all over would we?" he taunted.

"I hate you," She shouted.

"I don't believe you," he whispered in her ear as he passed her through. He then quickly moved through the small hole left. "See? Self belief is key," he announced looking over at Happy. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Alright, congrats to everyone on surviving our first day in the wilderness," Paige announced. "Tomorrow's main activity is swimming and sailing."

"You realize we all know how to sail, right?" Happy pointed out.

"I thought we could have a competition or multiple competitions." Paige defended. Everyone stayed quiet. "Alright, it's late. Everyone into your tents. I'll be waking you up nice and early tomorrow."

* * *

"She's such a mom," Happy complained to Toby back inside their tent.

"And we are all such children," Toby added.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I like having this family," She admitted.

"Me too," he agreed.

"It's cold," she observed.

"Then C'mere."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Thanks so much for your reviews, and your follows and favorites. It makes me feel really good about myself. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up with updating every day in the future, but for now I can, and that's what matters. If I ever miss a day or two, I promise I am not forgetting. I'm probably just swamped with everything else. As always, leave me any suggestions and ideas and thank you for reading,**

 **-Aislin**

 _Camp part 2:_

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Paige's voice called from outside.

"Do you think, if we don't move, she'll leave us alone?" Happy asked groaning lifting her head to look at him.

"I'm willing to try it," Toby agreed keeping his hands around her. She leaned her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm, what about you?" She murmured.

"Never a better night's sleep in my entire life," he smiled. "How long do you think she'll leave us for?"

"Not long enough."

"Can't we just sit out today?" He begged.

"She wouldn't let us," Happy sighed.

"Come on guys!" Paige yelled, "We'll be late for swim tests. We can't go out if we don't pass. Come on! Come on!"

"We still aren't going to move," Happy commanded.

"Nope," He agreed.

"Happy! Toby! We're waiting for you two!" Paige called again.

"We stay where we are," Toby instructed.

"I will not hesitate to open this tent!" Paige yelled just outside.

"Call her bluff," Happy whispered.

 _ZIP_

"Out," She ordered them firmly. She didn't even flinch at the sight of the two of them in the tent. She had been mentally preparing herself for worse. Neither person moved. "Out! Before I drag you."

Happy crawled out of the tent with Toby following quickly. "Alright, let's get going," Paige said smiling.

"Can't we change? Or eat breakfast?"

"We will do all that when we get there. Bring your bathing suits and a change of clothes. The lake is pretty close to here."

* * *

"So we are just going to have fun around here all day?" Ralph asked his mother after they each passed their swimming tests.

"Well, no but most of the day. We still have to have the sail boating competition but I figured we could hang around here and do that at around 3. Later we can even have a campfire."

They all began to set up their stuff for their day by the lake. Happy found herself sitting on a rock watching everyone go about their business. Walter was sitting with Paige talking. The idiot was still trying to figure out his feelings for her. He obviously had them. He even knew he had them, but he didn't know how to act on them. She wondered if that's how she looked to the rest of the world.

Toby, Sylvester, and Ralph were playing some strange complicated form of hide and seek. Ralph seemed buried deep in the mechanics of the game, desperate to win. Sly was calculating all the probabilities of the game. He wanted to make the best decisions possible. However Toby didn't seem interested in winning at all. He wore one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen on his face as he ran around playing his invented game. He didn't care about winning. He cared about playing, and having a good could watch them play for hours.

* * *

"I swear if you screw this competition up for us Doc, I will never speak to you again."

"You will," Toby said. They were in teams of two ready to compete in a sailboating competition. Happy wasn't worried about losing to Paige and Ralph, but she knew Sly and Walter would be fierce competitors.

"I won't," she threatened once again. "I am in charge of the machines on this team, if we lose a competition racing one then what's the point of me being here?"

"Would you relax? There's no way we don't win."

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't win," Toby sighed.

"I knew we would beat Walter and Sly, but to be beaten by Ralph and Paige?" Happy questioned.

"I mean, I would like to point out that I wasn't the one that took charge of steering the boat. This is on you," Toby accused happily.

"Shut up," she ordered.

"We will win next time," he assured her. "This was just a fluke."

* * *

"S'mores," Paige called. Her group of geniuses gathered around her intent on eating more food.

"And you're sure the marshmallows are _not_ contaminated?" Sylvester checked for the seventh time.

"Yes," Paige repeated. Happy sat down next to Paige and quietly started to talk so only she could hear.

"Thank you for being here, and taking care of us," She said not making eye contact. "No one has ever done anything like this for any of us before."

"Happy, you dont-" Paige started.

"No, I know I test you, and I want to make sure you know that we appreciate your putting up with us."

* * *

When they finally arrived back at their tent, Happy was completely exhausted. She lay down quickly, and was falling asleep before Toby even had a chance to get inside the tent. He wrapped his arms her around her quietly, and when she didn't punch him he began to talk, "Happy, what are we?"

"You really want to do this now?" She questioned half asleep.

"I can't think of a better time. You know what I want. Now it's time you tell me what you want. I think it's only fair that, after all this, I get to know." She shifted in his arms to turn around and look at him.

"Ok," She said.

"Like ok as in yes you'll give us a go? or ok as in-" She elbowed him quickly.

"Don't make me regret this," She cautioned him. She then turned back around, lay down, and wasted no time in falling asleep. Toby just lay there in silence for a few minutes, stunned. She had finally said yes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I think this is going to be the second to last chapter of camp and stuff. After that I feel like moving on to other things. I wanna write more about other stuff. Anyway, send me your ideas, and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading,**

 **-Aislin**

 _Camp Part 3:_

"Has there ever been a better time to be awake and alive?" Toby asked smiling.

"Yes," Happy groaned with her eyes shut, "Later."

"But why wake up later, when you can up now," He cried excitedly.

"It's 6 am," Happy complained.

"Come on, Happy, it's our first day of official couplehood," He begged.

"I will break up with you if it helps me sleep in," She threatened.

"No you won't," He replied happily. "You _looooove_ me," he teased.

"No, I-" She began to yell.

"Ah Ah Ah! Don't wake the others," Toby hushed.

"I hate you," she whispered back.

"Then why are you not violently attacking me?" He questioned.

"Shut up," she finished. He pulled her tighter to him, and pressed his lips into her hair.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

 **"** **Come on, guys! Let's go! Big day ahead," Paige called to the group.**

"I don't think we should tell them everything yet," Happy informed Toby.

"Alright," Toby affirmed, "Let's go."

They both crawled out of the tent quickly. They didn't feel like testing Paige today. There was alot of energy that went into being annoying, and they didn't really want to waste it.

"Wow, I can't believe you two are the first out," Paige said shocked.

"We were up early," Happy glaring at the shrink.

"Why?" Paige questioned.

"I just couldn't contain my excitement about life itself," He mused.

"Alright, you two can make breakfast then." Paige assigned.

"Happy can't make breakfast. Happy can't cook," Toby panicked.

"Aren't you being just a little- "

"You weren't there for cookie-pocalypse 2013. It was bad. I will cook, and she will stay here with you." Toby rushed off into the woods towards where they ate their meals.

* * *

"Is there anything on your mind, Happy?" Paige asked.

"No," Happy replied bluntly.

"You sure?" She probed. "Nothing about your life? Nothing about Toby?"

"No," Happy repeated.

"Alright, so nothing happened in the tent last night?" Paige raised her eyebrows.

"No." Paige finally stopped asking. She didn't really want to aggravate Happy when they had so much of the day left. She'd ask again later. Or maybe she'd have them play truth or dare and laugh about it. Though, Happy would probably lie about it.

She'd get it out of her. Afterall, she was the only person on the team who could see what was going on. She wasn't as blind to emotion as the rest of the geniuses. She knew Happy and Toby were together. She just needed to be confirmed.

* * *

"We're going to have to talk to pass time on this day hike," Paige pointed out to the group. "How about we all go around and say things that no one here knows about us?"

"Ok," Walter agreed immediately.

"Ok, let's go in age order. Ralph that means you first, then Sylvester, Happy, Me, Walter, and finally Toby. Whoever keeps telling people things the longest wins."

"When I am at baseball games with dad, I tell him all those facts about baseball so that he will stop telling me things I already know," Ralph admitted quietly.

"I don't have any secrets, so I think I'm already out," Sylvester conceded.

"I bought a lock for the door on my workshop, but I haven't ever used it," Happy followed.

"I think I know a secret people are keeping from me, but I'm going to make sure they tell me," Paige pushed. Happy and Toby exchanged a quick glance, but quickly looked away. They didn't want anyone to know yet. It was their secret for now.

"I have surveillance all over the garage that monitors everything the people in this team do," Walter looked around the group. When he saw the outraged looks on people's faces he quickly added, "But I will be taking them down when we get back."

"I actually haven't even watched a poker match in over 3 months," Toby revealed.

* * *

Three hours later and only Happy and Paige were left. Everyone was listening as they sat around the campfire. The two women going back and forth. Though everyone had expected Happy to keep going, Paige was a surprise. Everyone expected her to share everything with the world, but as they were finding out she wasn't as open as she seemed.

"I haven't dated anyone since Drew."

"I own exactly 6 Taylor Swift songs, but I refuse to listen to them in public."

"This is going to last forever," Toby complained, "How many secrets do you two have?"

Happy shrugged, "I wouldn't mind just being done."

"No. We have to keep going. Someone has to win," Paige ordered.

"Why?" Happy asked.

"I want all the secrets out," Paige admitted.

* * *

A few hours later, Paige pulled Toby aside, "Why won't you tell everyone?"

"Don't wanna," Toby said quickly.

"What is the worst that could happen?"

"Happy kills me for telling everyone. We'll tell everyone when she wants to."

"What's the worst that could happen if they know?" Paige questioned.

"Just leave it alone, Paige" Toby demanded as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey, Happy?" He whispered to her in the darkness of the tent.

"Yeah?"

"I have something for you," he placed a tiny metal object in her hand. "I thought it was silly for you to have a charm bracelet with only one charm on it."

"It's a cyclone," she informed him.

"It represents her family."

"How long have you had this?"

"Not that long."

"Toby?"

"A month."


	14. Chapter 14

After doing this, I am so done with camping. I'm done writing about camping, no more parts of this camping experience. I will be moving on for other things. Let me know what you think. Suggest anything you want to see,

-Aislin

Camp part 4:

"What am I looking at?" Happy questioned.

"Our last team building exercise," Paige revealed.

"It's a wall," Walter pointed out.

"Wow, amazing observation 197," Toby praised sarcastically.

"It's a slightly slanted wall," Sylvester added.

"We have to get everyone up the wall," Paige told them.

"Why?" Walter questioned.

"To bring us together as a team," Paige replied quickly.

"But why do we need to get up the wall to do that?" Walter questioned again.

"Please? We just do this one last thing, and then we can go home. Can we please just do this?" Paige begged.

"Alright, so the tallest person should go first, then someone to help, and then the heaviest person. The last person needs to be the person that can use the wall like a ramp and jump the highest," Walter started. "So Toby first, then Happy, then Sly and we will figure out the rest after that."

"So we are going to boost people?" Paige asked.

"Yes, Toby first." Walter ordered. They all but threw Toby over and into the wall.

"Ow my rib. You could have been just a little bit more gentle," he complained.

"That's no fun," Happy informed him.

"I'll be sure to remember that when I'm pulling you up," he said raising his eyebrows.

The team grabbed Happy's legs and started to push her up. When she was high enough, Toby grabbed her arms, and began to pull her up to where he was standing.

"You had better not drop me," She threatened.

"I know," he replied, and then the team let go of her feet.

"Pull me up," she ordered.

"I don't know. I don't really feel like it in this moment." Toby mused smirking.

"I will murder you," she threatened.

"In this moment you can't," he pointed out.

"I will break up with you," She warned in a whisper.

"No you won't," he whispered back.

"Would you just pull her up?" Paige begged.

"Yeah, would you?" Happy said mockingly. He then quickly yanked her up to stand on the higher level with him. "You'll pay for this later," she informed him.

"Oh I know."

* * *

It had taken half an hour to get Sly up the wall, and Ralph had been lifted up in less than a minute. Now Paige and Walter were arguing on who needed to go last.

"It should be whoever can jump the highest and who is the tallest. I'm taller than you, and I'm not sure you can lift me." Walter argued.

"I am stronger than I look and I can jump higher than you," Paige pointed out.

"Fine, but if we fail because of you we do not have to try again. We can just go home." Walter bartered.

"Scorpion never fails," Ralph informed him in a parrot-like tone.

Walter lifted his foot in the air, and Paige placed her hands underneath it.

"On three...One," Walter started to count, "Two...Three..." Paige essentially through Walter's foot into the air, as Walter jumped. Toby and Happy both caught one of his hands, and began to pull.

"God, Walter, how many bricks do you eat in a day?" Toby questioned.

"Stop whining and help me pull," Happy demanded. Walter finally made it up, and was standing in a second.

"Ok, so Happy and Toby keep hold of my legs, and I'll lean over the side to reach Paige," He ordered.

"I'm going to jump as high as I can," Paige promised. She took a run at the wall and jumped as hard as she could.

"I was kind of hoping it would work," Toby sighed.

"Yeah," Happy seconded.

"Oh well," Toby said starting to climb down the ladder. "Our failure will bring us closer together as a team."

"That's not the point," Paige tried, "We're supposed to-"

"Let's pack up and go home," Walter invited.

"Yeah ok," Paige said. "I tried," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Come on, guys. The car is only a mile away," Paige tried to calm down the geniuses.

"It's raining. Paige, do you know what can happen in the rain?" Sylvester cried.

"No, I-"

"Everything!" He shouted.

"It's not that far," She tried.

"Everything feels farther in the rain," Toby pointed out.

"And we will move alot slower in the rain," Happy finished.

"Ok, well complaining will not help anyone," Paige argued, "So, you are all going to pretend like there is nothing wrong. The difference between agony and adventure is attitude."

"No, I don't think-" Walter started.

"Shush, no complaining," Paige finished.

"Such a mom," Toby murmured in Happy's ear.

* * *

The ride home has quiet. Everyone but Paige and Walter were asleep. "Was the trip successful in your mind?" Paige asked him.

"Define success."

"Did we all get closer?" She clarified.

"I think so," Walter informed her.

"Good," Paige didn't look up from the wheel, but Walter looked behind him. Sylvester and Ralph had fallen asleep hunched over a book. Happy was using Toby's chest as a pillow, and Toby had his arm around her.

"Do they really think we can't see what's going on?" Walter questioned.

"Probably," Paige didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

"Why aren't they telling us?" He said concerned.

"They don't want to," Paige responded.

"I am still against romantic relationships within the workplace," Walter said.

"Oh stop," Paige chided, "You're acting like an overbearing father. Besides, they're going to do what they want regardless of what you do."

"I guess so," Walter gave in.

"I mean could it really end up so badly?" Paige asked. "I mean they've already fallen apart once, and they came back together. Who knows what will happen, but I don't think it will ruin Scorpion."

"Who knows? It's not like I can control them anyway."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good day. I don't know what inspired me to write this, but I did. Tell me what you think, and thank you for reading,**

 **-Aislin**

She opened the door quickly as always. "Help," he whispered to her in pain. He was beaten to a pulp. His eye was swelling and there was blood coming off his chest.

"Oh my god," she gasped pulling him inside, "Where were you? What were you doing?"

"Can I be treated first?" He begged.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, yeah," she said quickly. She led him to a chair and quickly pushed him into it.

"I've had this dream before," he slurred sarcastically.

"Yeah, Yeah," She replied. "I have to grab my med kit. I'll be back in a minute. Don't die," She warned.

* * *

"Why do you even have a full blown medkit?" he asked her as she worked on him. "You aren't a doctor. You don't get injured that often. There's no reason you should have one."

"Why are you sitting in my apartment needing it?" She countered.

"It was stupid," He started.

"Were you gambling?" She demanded. He looked up at her catching her gaze. He took her face in his hands.

"Hey," He whispered, "No. I wouldn't do that anymore."

"How can I be sure?" She asked rubbing her eyes quickly. She didn't want him gambling. Though she didn't usually let her emotions get the better of her, but something about the idea of Toby getting hurt gambling made her want to cry. There must be something wrong with her, no one made her cry.

"You can always trust me," He promised.

"I don't-" She started. "I don't trust people easily, if you break my trust, I... I don't know what will hap-"

"I won't," He guaranteed. "You don't need to worry." She nodded tensely and went back to work. "So why do you have the medkit?"

"What actually happened then?" She countered quickly.

"I was mugged. I was walking up here to come and see you, and I just got attacked. I didn't have any money, so I tried to run, but they caught up to me. And by then they didn't want money. So they taught me my lesson. Tell me about the medkit?" He asked.

"Why did you want to come and see me?" She asked back.

"Can't a good guy come and see his girlfriend when he wants to?" He countered. She raised an eyebrow, "Alright, I admit I had an ulterior motive. I have nothing to eat at my place, so I thought I would drag you out to get a bite to eat."

"You would've called," She pointed out.

"But I lost my phone," He informed her.

"Very convenient."

"Yes, very. The medkit?"

"It's just for emergencies," She admitted.

"Well I didn't think you were going to use it for non emergencies," he told her sarcastically.

"Shush, do you want to know or not?" She threatened.

"Proceed," He invited.

"Well when I was in the foster care system, my families weren't always spectacular, and often times there were other foster children there. And some of these families would beat their children. I was lucky most of the time, you know I'm pretty good at hiding." She paused for a minute. She sighed and continue, "But, at every house we had a system. There was always a medkit somewhere in the house, and the second sibling would always help the one who got hurt. You had to always be prepared, and you couldn't let anyone die. I guess old habits die hard. I don't really ever need the medkit, excluding tonight, but I don't know. I still feel like I need it."

"I'm glad you have the medkit," He admitted. "Well, I mean I'm not happy that you had to go through foster care, but if you didn't have this..."

"If I didn't go through foster care, you might have never met me," She told him. "It was hard and it sucked, but at least I'm here," Happy smiled. "Alright, I'm done."

"Thanks Nurse Happy. I'd be nothing without you," he said grinning.

"I know."

"Can I stay here?" He asked. She looked up confused at him. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to leave. We could order a pizza."

"You can stay," She gave in. "Go order us a pizza. I'll put the medkit away," She instructed.

* * *

He went home before they came into work the following morning, but two weeks later she was still thinking about it. She was alone in her workshop working. As she worked she thought about everything in her life. She didn't want her life to change. She wanted everything to stay exactly as it was.

She looked around the room at all her projects, and most of her possessions. She didn't want to lose anything of the things around her. That's when she spotted it, the tiny box with a red bow on it.

She walked over and tossed the box around in her hands. It made no sound. She undid the bow on the top of the box, and began to unwrap it. Inside was a tiny charm of a medkit. She smiled at the engraving on the back, _So you're always ready for an emergency_. She added it to her bracelet, and went back to her day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this. I don't really know why. It was just a lot of fun. Tell me what you think, suggest anything you want me to write, and thanks for reading,**

 **-Aislin**

"So how do you go about telling a team of geniuses with low EQ's that two of their own have been secretly dating for a month?" Toby posed the question to Happy.

"How would I know? Remember?" she said pointing to herself. "Genius with a low EQ?"

"Good point," Toby noted.

"So I guess this is your job, I'll be off then. Have fun shrinking," Happy said quickly starting to pull off the sofa.

"Not so fast," He said pulled her back down, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her into his lap, "Even the best shrinks need moral support." They were in the garage alone while the team was out.

"Please, you won't get any work with me here," she pointed out.

"If you leave, I will follow you," He informed her.

"Of course you will," Happy said rolling her eyes.

"So, how should we tell the team?" He asked.

"I thought we agreed it was your job to figure that out?" She refuted.

"Yeah, but I like watching you work, so you may as well do it," He murmured into her back.

"You make absolutely no sense."

"Yeah I get that alot."

* * *

An hour later she was still sitting on him as he fielded ridiculous ideas off of her. "See all we need are 10 koalas and a giraffe, and it will be easy to break the news. It's the perfect plan," he finished.

"Be serious,"She ordered, "We actually need to tell the team."

"Why do we need to tell them? Why can't we just send carefully worded greeting cards? Then they find out, and we don't need to be in the awkward situation that comes with telling them."

"I like the idea, but we can't," She informed him.

"Why not?"

"They're our family."

"Mm, but we could just not tell them until we feel like," Toby said. He moved his hands from her waist to her face. "We could just hang out here."

"If you solve our problem, I might kiss you," She informed him.

"I don't even get certain reward," Toby whined.

"Ok if you do this, I'll kiss you," She promised.

"I want an advance," he muttered quickly before pulling her into him. They end up figuring out how to tell the team.

* * *

"Maybe we should head back, we've been out for hours," Paige told Walter.

"But this is real fun," He complained next to Ralph and Sylvester. They were all looking at her with puppy dog eyes. This was what she got for taking them to the space museum. It was like a heaven for geniuses, but she was desperate to leave. She couldn't take another minute of standing around while they all ranted facts about the exhibits. It was like spending the day with a bunch of excited golden retrievers. You never knew what they wanted, but they make a ton of noise and won't leave you alone.

"I will buy you all ice cream, if we can just go home," she begged.

"Can we please just have ten more minutes, mom," Ralph asked his mother quietly.

"Alright, I will meet you guys by the entrance. Don't get lost." She warned as she walked off. Times like these were when she could really feel the distance between herself and her son.

* * *

"We have the ice cream. Now let's go home," Paige announced in her mom voice. She ushered all the boys into the car, and started to drive. "Do you have anything to say to me?" She asked.

"Thank you, Paige," they all chorused.

"Good, now let's get back. We can't leave Happy and Toby too long before they kill each other," Paige told them. "Or worse," she muttered to herself.

"So what did you think about the-" the geniuses chattered the whole ride back to the garage. They got out of the car, and walked in as usual.

"Uhh, guys?" Sylvester cried out.

"So now you're telling everyone?" Paige yelled, "This was the plan. I have a child with me. At least text some kind of warning"

"Problem solved I guess," Toby observed.

"What problem?" Walter questioned.

"We were trying to figure out how to tell you guys that we are a couple," Toby informed him, "But we kind of got distracted." Happy elbowed him quickly in the ribs while shushing him, "Ow!"

"Maybe we should leave," Sylvester suggested to Ralph.

"Yes, you take Ralph to the other room. We will come in in a minute," Paige ordered. After they had left she pushed Walter, "Now what do you have to say to them?"

"I have to say that while I-" He caught Paige's glare, "I am ok with this."

"So do whatever you want, but please keep it PG here. There are children," Paige said.

"Children?" Toby and Happy questioned together.

"Please, as if any of you can be considered adults."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it. I just want to thank all of you for your time and attention. Also, in the coming days, there may not be a new chapter everyday because I am planning on going back and editing my previous chapters. Tell me what you think and give me your ideas,**

 **-Aislin**

"Stay," he begged.

"No, I have to leave," she promised.

"Stay," he said kissing her.

"If I stay here one more night, there will be no reason for me to even have my own place." Happy informed him after breaking away.

"Why not? It's a great storage unit," Toby pouted.

"It's been a month since I slept in my own bed," She complained. She had done this every night that she had been here. Every night she said no, and every night he convinced her to stay.

"Is that so bad?" He questioned. He could not imagine her leaving after this long. He wanted her to stay as long as possible. Forever, if she would.

"No, but I can't stay here forever."

"Why not?" He asked again.

"Because why should I pay all this money to have a place that I don't even go?" She questioned.

"Please stay?" He begged. "You can't argue when I'm being polite."

"I can argue," Happy told him. "I can always argue."

"Please?"

"One more hour and then I leave," She gave in.

"I'll make dinner," he offered.

"I'll go watch some tv."

* * *

"Are you so sure you have to leave?" Toby asked once again. They were sitting next to each other eating their dinners.

"At this moment I'm eating, and then I will be leaving," she promised. He grabbed her hand, but she snatched it away. "I'm trying to eat."

"I just want to spend time with you before you go," he said dramatically.

"I'm not dying, Doc. Surely, you should know that," she smiled at his antics.

"But you _are_ leaving me," He sighed.

"For 12 hours maximum," She explained.

"Why even leave at all?" He questioned. "You could stay here and we could watch a

movie and then we could sleep and go to work tomorrow. It could be a sleepover!"

"Well, after 30 days of sleepovers, I think it's time I leave," She tried.

"Please?" He begged.

"No," She shut him down.

"I love it when you're here," He told her, "It makes me _happy._ "

"I can't."

"Don't leave me alone." He groveled.

"No."

"Just one movie," He asked.

"It depends," she teased.

"On what?"

"Do I get to choose?" He proceeded to nod so quickly he hurt his neck

* * *

"You shouldn't leave. You're tired," he pleaded once again. He was getting desperate now. She had never held out this long before saying yes.

"I really have to go," She said crawling out of his grip.

"No, no, no," he sang pulling her back in.

"I can't just live in your house," Happy fought him.

"Why can't you?" He wondered.

"Because I need to live in my own house," She told him.

"You've been living here for a month," he told her.

"The issue isn't it being here. The issue isn't you. I want to live in my house. I want the right to my own home," She cried out. "Let me have my own property."

"Happy," he begged.

"If you are going to ask me to stay another night, I can stop you right there. The answer is no," She said getting up to leave.

"Happy, please."

"No, I need my own things. I can't just leech off of you," She admitted. "I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will you listen to me?" He urged her. When she didn't talk, or move, he began to speak, "Look, you don't have to stay here. I can come over to yours. I just want to be with you and I don't care where that is. I will come and live with you, or you can come and live with me. Either way, I just want to have a home with you."

"I don't understand," she said.

"I mean, I don't care about houses. I care about homes, and home is with you. It's not leeching, it's sharing."

"I want to pay for part of it," she said quickly.

"Ok, that's how sharing a house works."

"I'm going to stay here."

"Good."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! How's it going? For me my life is this and a ton of school work, which is obviously so much fun and not stressful. And then with swimming and volleyball being a thing. I am dying. I'm going to try my very best to keep up the upload schedule, but my apologies if some chapters are particularly short. Anyway, let me know what you think and leave me your suggestions.**

 **-Aislin**

"Happy, come on, you have to let me into our home," Toby pleaded. "It's common decency. Besides, you love me and want me around. I know you do."

"Nope," Happy deadpanned. "You can't come in until you get rid of it."

"It's just for a couple of days," He tried. "I know you have a heart."

Outside her door, he stood holding a tiny puppy that he had found on the street in one hand and a plastic crate in the other. It had been alone, he said, stranded. It needed them apparently, but she didn't want a pet. She didn't want to share her space with more creatures than necessary. She already had to take care of one puppy. She didn't need another.

"We don't have the time for a puppy, Toby," She informed him finally opening the door.

"It's just until I can find him another home. I'll look after him, and he won't bother you at all," he promised.

"That's what you say now, but we both know that if we keep him tonight odds are will keep him forever," she said with certainty.

"Happy, I promise you he will be gone in a 2 weeks or less." Then, he looked up at her widening his eyes, and bringing the golden retrievers face next to his to double the puppy dog eyes.

"I should have never agreed to live here," she stated letting him through the doors.

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

She stared at the tiny animal sitting in the middle of the bed. "Make it leave," she demanded.

"One, he's a him not an it. Two, look how cute he is," he smiled back.

" _It_ sleeps here or you do. Make a choice," she ordered.

"Alright, little buddy, you're going to have to move," he murmured to the dog lifting it up. "Where do you want this?"

"In the crate you brought you home with _it_ ," She smirked.

"But what if he gets lonely?" He pouted.

"That's none of my concern," She rolled her eyes.

"But he'll be sad," He whined.

"You can join him in the crate."

* * *

"Have you found it a home yet?" She questioned the next night. Happy had been acting civil towards the dog, but she was ready for the nonsense to be over.

"No, I haven't, but I put an ad up," He answered quickly. "We should give him a name. You can't just refer to him as it until he leaves."

"Why not?"

"Because it could be confusing. You refer to tons of things as it," He informed.

"Well then why don't we just call it dog," She suggested.

"But that's not specific. He should have a name." He pointed out.

"If we name him, we'll get attached," She frowned.

"I thought I was the shrink here?" He laughed. "It's no big deal, Hap."

"We can't get sentimental and keep him. We don't have enough time for a pet. It would be cruel to the dog," She pushed.

"It's just a name. I promise he will still be leaving at the end of the week," He pleaded.

"Ok, well pick a name and we can call him it," She gave in.

"What about Conan?" He asked.

"I don't care. Make your decision," she dismissed.

"Alright, Conan the Barbarian it is," he decided mostly to himself. He lifted up the puppy and started to play with it's paws. He knew Conan would find a place to stay soon. He was cute and young, and any family would love him. He knew it was going to hurt when the dog left, but he was willing to go through with that anyway. He didn't want Conan to be lonely afterall.

"Toby, I don't need to be a shrink to know that you shouldn't bond with an animal you can't keep," She pointed out.

"I'm not afraid of getting hurt."

* * *

"Toby!" She screamed.

He rushed down the stairs tripping over three of them, "What is it? What's wrong?" He ran into the living room gasping.

"He took my hairbrush," She complained.

"Oh...Ok," He stopped. "That's it? You're not dying? I fell down the stairs for that?"

"Well if I was in trouble, falling down the stairs would not have helped me," She muttered to herself sarcastically.

"Just take the brush from him, and say no," He instructed calmly.

"Because he understands english," she snorted.

"Conan doesn't understand english, he understands your tone. You just have to sound angry, which I am sure you will have no trouble with, Unhappy Quinn."

"What if he takes it again?" She questioned.

"Then you do it again. Until he learns that the brush isn't his," Toby stated.

"No," she shouted addressing the dog and grabbing the brush out of his mouth. The dog turned away grabbing one of Toby's socks as he left. "At least it's not mine," she commented.

"I think he has quickly realized who will yell at him, and who will not," Toby observed.

"Smart animal.

* * *

"It's sleeping on me," She observed.

"Have you never been near a pet in your life? This is what animals do," He informed her.

"No, I've never been near a pet. I've never had one," She admitted. "You don't usually have pets in foster care, and I don't see any reason to have one now."

"They're nice company," He pointed out.

"They need more attention than I can give," She explained.

"No, dogs love you no matter who you are. It's unconditional," He countered.

"But they're liable to get hurt," She seemed concerned.

"They don't care. They're dogs," He stated simply.

 _I wonder what that would be like,_ she thought to herself. Slowly she started to pet the sleeping animal on her lap. He was unexpectedly soft and warm. She could see why people liked having pets.

* * *

"What are you doing to the dog?" She asked quietly.

"I'm getting ready for a photoshoot so that I can put photos online, and families will love him," Toby explained.

"You don't have to do that," She informed him.

"Yes I do. I need to get this little guy adopted, and people like professional photography," He dismissed her.

"No, doc, you don't have to do that."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean he can stay here," she sighed. He stood up and placed his hands on her upper arms. He looked intently into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked seriously. "We don't have to keep the dog just because I want to. If you don't want it, don't feel guilty."

"I'm not doing it for you," She stated simply.

"Alright, well what made you change your mind about it?" He questioned.

"That doesn't matter," She dismissed. She left the room picking up the dog on the way.

* * *

And that's how it happened. That's how they got a pet: by chance. It was a complete coincidence that Toby had found their dog on the street, but it had happened.

Now, he liked to watch her play with the dog when he thought she wasn't looking. It was only when she was with the dog that she truly ever completely let down her shield. This was because she knew that a dog could never hurt her. Someday, he hoped, she would feel that way around him. He would wait for her to be completely unguarded.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I know I said I might take a while in between chapters, but I found myself writing this on a Friday night instead of at the international dinner at my school. However, there is a huge blizzard hitting my area tomorrow, and if i lose power odds are I will not be able upload. But then again you never know. I'll update as soon as possible. So, let me know what you think and thank you for reading**

 **-Aislin**

"You have a serious problem," She informed the man who had wrapped his arms completely around her. As soon as she had walked through the door, he had gotten up and attached himself to her as if he were a barnacle.

"I missed you," he murmured into her hair. She squirmed in his grip. She wasn't necessarily trying to escape, but she did want to find a less squished position. He was her in the tightest grip ever.

"I was gone for a day," She whined. When he didn't move, she sighed.

"I missed you," he repeated. He sat down on their sofa, pulling her with him. She ended up nestled in his side and he kept himself around her. He was determined not to let her go anywhere.

"You're making too big a deal out of this," She claimed. "I was gone for a day," she reiterated.

"It's not about time," He proclaimed while tucking a strand of her wild hair behind her ear. He moved the hair slowly, and when he finished he placed his hand on the side of her face, and just kept it there.

"Oh yeah?" She questioned.

"Mm, it's about the distance," He explained.

"It wasn't that far," She counterclaimed.

"It felt far," he exclaimed.

"It wasn't far," she objected.

"I missed you," he repeated.

"But why?" She argued. "It's not like we didn't talk."

"Do I really need a reason to miss your company?" He asked.

"No, but-" She started.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," he hushed. "You already answered the question, I don't need the but."

"But," She went on anyway, "I'd like a reason. Be logical."

"Love is not logical," He stated.

"Whatever you say," She dismissed rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He changed the subject.

"Yes," She answered quickly. He didn't move, so she continued, "You'll have to let me go for that, idiot."

"No, I don't," he argued picking her up and placing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

She struggled against him. "This is uncalled for," she shouted.

"The more you struggle the longer this will take," He informed her.

"Put me down," She ordered.

"You aren't the boss of me," He responded.

"Yes I am," She rejected his statement.

"Yes you are," he agreed, "But, I'm feeling rebellious." She rolled her eyes and continued to kick.

"Where's the dog?" She asked curiously.

"Ralph said he needed him for something. Paige said yes, and I didn't question it," He revealed.

"You gave away my dog," She shouted.

" _Our_ dog, and only for a few nights," He justified.

"You should have asked me before giving away _my_ dog," She reprimanded.

"You weren't exactly here," He ended the conversation. He moved her so that she was facing him, and without ever letting go he placed them both of the couch. He made it so that Happy had her legs over his and her head on his shoulder. She didn't protest. "Which movie do you want to watch?"

"You pick," She ordered.

"What kind of movie do you want?" He asked. He knew that if he picked a movie she didn't want to watch she would make his life hell, and she was very good at that. Punishment was her middle name. He was still paying for sleeping through that very first date.

"Something I wouldn't normally want to watch," She mumbled.

"So nothing with action or machines. I'm going to go with the exact opposite," He declared.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"A romance movie. Something that would make normal girls cry out of happiness and sadness all at once," He dramatized.

"Just tell me what movie we're watching," She demanded quickly getting fed up.

"What about 'The Best Of Me'?" He suggested. "It's cheesy and-"

"I don't care," She interrupted. "Just put whatever you want on."

* * *

An hour into the movie, Toby had lost interest in the movie. Instead, he was watching Happy who surprisingly was paying close attention to the film. They had just discovered that Amanda had tried to visit Dawson every day that he was in jail. Happy was trying her best to keep her emotions under control. Even with her intense image, she was still a girl. She had to keep up her image.

Toby, of course, could see right past her stony facade. He knew what she was feeling, and he found it funny that she went to such extent to hide her emotions from him. "You can cry if you want to," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't cry," She stated firmly.

"Of course you don't because you don't have any emotions," he laughed.

"Right," she affirmed.

"I can see right through you," He informed her.

"Course you can," she sighed. "I mean you're trained to do it."

"No, I just know you," He amended.

"Ok."

"You know what else?" He asked.

"What?" she supplied.

"I missed you," He whispered yet again.

"You're an addict," She whispered back mocking him.

"No kidding," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"It seriously wasn't that long," she repeated.

"I don't care," He dismissed her. "I missed you, and I don't care if you think that is unreasonable. I love you and I missed you because you were away."

"Alright."

* * *

Toby was sleeping still wrapped around her. She knew he was asleep because she could feel his slow breath against her. He had kept his promise to not let go of her at all. Brushing her teeth had been difficult, and she was happy she hadn't needed the bathroom.

She recalled her 24 hours away from here. It was pleasant. She had achieved her goal. She had done everything she was supposed to do, but she had felt an emptiness with her when she was gone. She had kept turning to tell Toby something and realizing he wasn't there. She knew it was illogical to miss someone even for a short time, but that didn't mean she didn't feel it.

"I missed you too," she whispered into the darkness of their room.

"I knew it," He mumbled back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I found it really hard to write this because it's been blizzarding all day and I had to go outside every hour to shovel. Nevertheless here it is, but I make no promises for Monday. Thank you all for reading and let me know what you think. I always appreciate any ideas you have, and anything you have to say in general**

 **-Aislin**

"Hurry up," She yelled.

"Why?" He whined. "It's so early." It was 6 AM and Happy was already trying to push him out of the house with the dog.

"We have to take the dog for a walk," She informed him. "Come on!"

"Give me a minute," he begged.

"Hurry it up, Curtis, you are skating on thin ice," She shouted.

"There is no need to yell. I am right here, and I _am_ hurrying," He tried. "Also, why are _we_ doing this today. You normally do this. You like walking the dog on your own."

"No, I like running with the dog on my own, and you can't come because you're too slow." She corrected.

"So why is today different?" He questioned. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with Happy. He would just rather spend time with Happy at a more reasonable hour.

"Well, I'm not running today, and you're coming because I say so," She replied.

"I am a grown man," He stated defiantly, "I do not need to do as you say."

She raised one of her eyebrows and picked up one of the many hammers they have lying around the house.

"That was just a joke. What I meant to say is that I will be ready and out that door in less than a minute," He quickly cried pulling on his shoes.

"That's what I thought," She said, "I think I'm going to bring this with me."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this for the fifth time in 30 minutes, but could you please just put the hammer down," He held up his hands in defense.

"I wouldn't have to use the hammer if you would just do what I ask," Happy informed him.

"But I don't want to pick that up," Toby whined.

"Just pick it up. You have a bag," She enforced.

"But it's so gross and big." He started to feign gagging.

"I do it everyday," She sighed.

"I don't like it," he grumbled.

"Haven't you seen people's insides before? What is the big deal?" She exclaimed. He looked up at her pouting. He reached out his hand and grabbed the bag, and, while dramatically fake vomiting, he picked up the dog poop. "Who's a good boy?" She teased.

"You might be joking, but I think I deserve some praise," Toby replied desperately grabbing for her.

"Ah, ah, ah," She chastised while running away. "We are in public."

"It's 6:30 AM," He shouted chasing after her, "Who's gonna see us?"

"Lot's of people walk their dogs this early in the morning," She yelled back. Conan ran by her side and Toby chased around ten feet behind her.

"Then where the hell are they?" He questioned.

"It's a big park." She turned to look back at him for less than a second, before continuing to sprint away.

* * *

"I'm catching up," he yelled from behind her a few minutes later.

"No you aren't," she dismissed.

"Yes, I am," he said grabbing her by the arm. "And you said I was too slow for running."

"Does this mean you want to come on my morning runs?" She questioned hoping she wouldn't lose that alone time she needed.

"Hell no," He responded.

"Thank god," she sighed.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "You don't want to spend time with me?"

"No, I just-" She started to explain. He interrupted her by smashing his mouth only her.

"Don't worry, I get it," He smiled. "Can we go home now?"

"We're nearly at the end of the loop, and then home."

* * *

"I was thinking," Happy began later.

"Ground breaking," he laughed.

"Shush," She hushed walking over to him. She sat down on the arm of the couch in order to be close enough to talk quietly.

"Alright," He quieted down.

"I was thinking that if you wanted to," She paused as if thinking.

"You can ask me anything," He informed her. He took her tiny hand in his, and gave her a reassuring tap.

"Well, I know you don't like running, and I don't always like talking," She explained.

"True," he affirmed.

"And I know you don't like getting up early, and I do because that's when the park will have minimal people," She continued. He continued to play with her hands as she paused to think about what she wanted to say. "You are distracting me," she chastised.

"Sorry," he shrugged not moving his hand away from hers.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'd like it if you would come to the park to walk Conan with me once or twice a week," She explained.

"Was today your test run?" He asked.

"Maybe," She shrugged back.

"I'll come," He agreed. "On one condition."

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"Tell me that you love me more than the dog," he asked.

"Not sure I can do that," She teased standing up from the couch and moving away from him slowly.

"Why not?" He questioned moving to his feet and starting to move towards her.

"Well I wouldn't want to lie," She laughed beginning to run around their home. He of course chased after her with Conan at his feet.

"You can't escape me!" He screamed.

"Please, I'm much faster," She chided even though she had lost their race earlier.

"Pretty sure you aren't," He yelled back to her.

"Pretty sure I-Ah!" She yelped as he caught her around the waist and pulled her close.

"I have you now," He pointed out sinisterly.

"I can see that," She argued.

"Now, tell me you love me more than the dog, prisoner."

"I love you more than the dog."


	21. Chapter 21

**I did it! I wrote an extra long chapter for today, though, as per usual, tomorrow is uncertain. I actually have a ton of work this week, so i really really don't know how much I will update this week, but you know I'll try my best. I love you all. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think, and send me suggestions,**

 **-Aislin**

"Nothing to be done," She dismissed.

"Yes," Toby agreed, "Nothing we can do."

"Better just leave," Happy finished. They had been trying to leave the garage for hours, but Walter wasn't having any of it. It was one of Paige's 'Team Days'. Of course because this was all Paige's idea Walter would not let them leave. He wasn't going to disappoint her.

They were staring at the a puzzle laid out in front of them. Paige had turned the entire Garage into some sort of mystery game. Of course this game was pretty easy for a group of geniuses, but Paige seemed to have laid out enough clues that it would take a normal person weeks to solve. She had hoped that this would take the geniuses at least 10 hours, and it had. However, the team had very quickly gotten bored of playing the game.

Happy and Toby were currently trying to make out that their skills wouldn't help with this particular activity. They were ready to leave and go home.

"No, team days are necessary to maximize team functionality," Walter stated.

"But it's 9 o'clock already," Toby whined.

"We want to go home," Happy finished.

"I don't think you're allowed to keep us here," Toby tried.

"You're staying until Paige says this day is over," Walter finalized.

"But we are adults with our own free will, and this is ridiculous," Happy argued.

"You are members of this team, and you are staying," Paige ordered with her hands on her hips. This is when Happy and Toby gave up. When Paige went into mom mode there was no winning.

"How many clues are left?"

* * *

"Why did you think it was a good idea to hide 160 clues around the garage? How did you even think of that many hiding places?" Toby questioned an hour later.

"I wanted to keep you guys occupied. I honestly thought you guys would have solved it by now," Paige answered quickly.

"We are all tired, and there is one more clue, and we have been looking for it for an hour," Happy tried, "Why don't we just keep looking for it tomorrow?"

"Nope, you guys have to work as a team to find it," Paige laughed.

"The clue doesn't tell us anything about where the object is, it doesn't even tell us what it is. There is no way to find the object," Walter argued.

"I thought you people were smart," Paige teased.

"We can't solve impossible puzzles," Walter said monotonously.

"You can leave when you find the clue," She informed them.

"Toby, analyze the note," Walter ordered, "Sly, figure out the hiding places left in the garage. Happy, look in the hiding places Sly finds." They all got to work. Walter shifted between each person.

* * *

"This handwriting is more rushed than the other notes, Sly look for last minute hiding places. Don't look for anything that it hard to think of," Toby yelled across the garage.

"Happy, have you found it yet?" Walter shouted.

"If I had, I would tell you," She replied.

"Sly, how many hiding places have we not checked?" Walter checked.

"I can think of 3, but we should have found everything by now. Happy has torn this place apart," he responded.

"Why don't you guys take a ten minute break?" Paige suggested. "It might help clear your heads."

"Alright," Walter agreed, and they all dispersed to separate areas of the garage. Toby of course followed Happy into her workshop.

"It doesn't make sense," he announced to her.

"I know," She responded.

"The note doesn't divulge any information, and we have looked everywhere."

"Look at how smug Paige looks," Happy pointed out.

"It's almost like there is no last object," Toby sighed. They looked at each other for a moment before he jumped in the air shouting, "That's it!"

They all ran into the workshop, "Did you find it?" Walter asked urgently.

"No," Toby started. Everyone groaned and started to leave. "I didn't find it because there is no clue."

"There has to be a clue. That's the game," Walter argued.

"No, it's about figuring out the location of the hidden object. It's also about having us work as a team, and what would keep us here the longest? If it was impossible for us to complete the task at hand," He explained.

"Would Paige do that to us?" Sylvester whispered to the group staring out at her.

"Look at her facial expression," Toby suggested. "She's so smug."

"Very technical," Happy mocked.

"She is! Look at her, she thinks we will never be able to figure out that the task at hand is a lie. She thinks that geniuses cannot see past the task at hand. Luckily you all have me with you," Toby patted himself on the back.

"Alright, well we should go tell Paige that we figured it out and go home," Walter decided.

"Or," Toby interjected. "We could make her feel bad about it."

"I like that idea," Happy contributed.

"But that's mean guys," Sylvester whined.

"Don't be a goody two shoes," Toby chastised. "Walt? You in?"

"No, Sly and I will pretend to keep looking and you two will do whatever it is you are going to do."

* * *

"You idiot!" She screamed throwing all of her tools at Toby. This was the plan: to stage a dramatic and awful fight that would make Paige feel like she had committed a terrible crime.

"Happy, don't be so dramatic," He yelled back smiling. "It wasn't such a big deal. I'm so sick of you getting so angry over every tiny thing!"

"Well I wouldn't be angry if this kind of thing didn't happen all the time! God why did I ever agree to go out with you? All you do is make me unhappy!" She screeched dramatically. He nearly snorted with laughter, but quickly remembered he needed to get his facial expression under control. Paige was about to come over.

"I was just-"

"Guys, what is going on here? Is everything ok?" Paige interrupted right on schedule.

"Obviously not, Paige! He messed up my project looking for that stupid clue," Happy roared trying to be as intimidating as she possibly good.

"That's not such a big deal. It's just a game," She rationalized looking slightly guilty.

"No, Paige, no," Toby shouted, "Happy, is always right, remember? She can never ever be wrong."

"At least I don't destroy everything I touch," Happy responded bitterly.

"Well I think-"

Paige suddenly started to ramble, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry guys. This is all my fault. I thought it would be interesting to have a fake last clue. I've torn you guys apart over finding nothing. I feel so bad. Please don't be angry with each other. This is all my fault."

"We know," they said together.

"I just, I thought it would bring the team together, not tear you apart. I wanted everyone to laugh about it at the end- Wait. What do you mean you know?" She cried.

"I figured out your game, and we agreed to make you feel bad about it. Though, Walter and Sly stayed out of it," Toby informed her.

"I...Oh," Paige said confused.

"Can we leave now?" Happy asked.

"I...I...Yeah...Ok," Paige agreed.

* * *

"You know, we are really good at fighting," Toby observed.

"It's a skill," Happy grinned.

"Is it bad how quickly Paige believed we would break up?" Toby asked

"No, we know we wouldn't," She informed him.

"Yeah, you're right," He agreed.

"I always am."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Hope you like this. And this is going up after the new episode from last night. I write these a day in advance so I haven't seen it yet, but odds are I will not be emotionally stable enough to have one for tomorrow. Though you can't predict the future. Let me know what you think, and send me you suggestions. Thank you for reading**

 **-Aislin**

"Where is he?" She demanded. Paige gave her a sympathetic look(which made her angry) and Walter started to speak calmly(which also made her angry).

"He's in the ER. They're taking care of him. They said he isn't allowed visitors for an hour or so, but he's gonna be ok," Walter explained.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"It was an accident, Happy. You can't be mad at us," Paige said calmingly reaching out to pat the younger woman's arm.

Happy, of course, hit her arm away, and continued to ask questions, "But what happened?"

"He fell down the stairs," Walter supplied.

"And needed to go to the hospital without visitors?" Happy questioned.

"Well, he fell down the stairs of the diner we were at, and promptly was hit by a car," Sylvester added to the story.

"And he just tripped?" She asked for clarification.

"Yes," they all replied at once. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll find out eventually," She threatened.

"I pushed him," Paige admitted guiltily.

"You did what?" She questioned slowly.

"I pushed him too hard without meaning to. It was an accident. I'm sorry," Paige said quickly.

"Family of Tobias Curtis," A doctor announced.

"You got lucky," Happy whispered to Paige as they all moved to the doctor.

"He was lucky," the doctor told the group, "Only a few broken bones, he will be completely recovered in a couple of weeks. He can go home tomorrow. Bed rest for a few days and he'll be back to normal."

"Can we see him?" Ralph asked innocently.

"Only for a little bit, maybe a half hour, we want him to rest. One of you can stay with him over night if you want," The doctor said handing them a slip of paper with the room number and information before leaving them alone.

"Alright, everyone in," Happy ordered. "Half and hour and that's it." Everyone pooled into the room. He didn't look as bad as she had been expecting. She had known it wasn't a bad car accident, but you tend to imagine bad things when you don't know. She was relieved to see him ok. Happy sat down in the seat next to his bed hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey, guys," He smiled weakly.

"Are you ok?" Sylvester asked quickly, "Because hospitals carry lot's of diseases. You don't have one right? The ER is crawling with infection."

"Pretty sure I'm covered," he laughed. He quickly winced from pain, and groaned.

"How long are you guys staying?"

* * *

"Bye, Toby," They all chorused for the last time before leaving. They had been there for the half hour they were allowed, and Toby had made sure that Paige knew that he didn't blame her. Happy tried to swallow her own anger, but she wasn't very good at that. When they left, she was relieved.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly taking one of his hands into both of hers.

"Course I am," He chuckled.

"Be serious, Toby," she ordered.

"I am. I'm completely ok," He argued.

"If you were completely ok, you wouldn't be in the hospital," She retorted.

"It was an accident," He sighed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were all messing around after lunch. We were all pushing each other around, and I fell," He explained.

"I shouldn't have spent the weekend with my dad. I should've stayed here," She declared.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am fine. You don't need to be worried," he tried to calm her down.

"I am not worried," she snapped, "You can get hit by as many cars are you want for all I care." She wasn't angry with him of course, and it wasn't true. However, she was frustrated. She didn't like it when bad things happened. She didn't like change.

"I know you care," Toby argued.

"Oh, yeah?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah," he affirmed. "Do you remember when you paid Ralph to take care of me when I was sick?"

"How do you know about that?" She questioned.

"I was awake," he confessed.

"You jerk," she accused.

"Either way, I know you care. You don't want me gone," Toby stated.

"I guess not," She gave in.

"You're lucky," He affirmed.

"Am I now?" She questioned.

"Yeah, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried," He teased.

"I'm very good at getting rid of things," She laughed.

"I'm very persistent," He informed her.

"I would know," She smiled.

"Mm," he sighed.

"You should sleep," She suggested.

"You should sleep too," He tried.

"There's nowhere for me to sleep. I'll just stay here," she asserted.

* * *

The team had agreed to all meet up to check on Toby the next day before heading to the garage. "I'll go in first to make sure it's alright that we go in," Paige announced. She didn't want everyone to catch them off-guard: especially not Happy.

She quietly opened the door, and let out a small squeal of happiness. "What happened?" Walter whispered as the rest of the team entered the hospital room. "Is everything alright?"

"They are _so_ cute," Paige whispered back to the group.

"I don't understand," Walter declared. "They are cute?"

"Look at them," Paige whispered back. Happy was still holding onto Toby's hand with both of her own, but now her head was on his thigh and his hand was lost in her hair. The looked content.

"They are sleeping," Walter observed. "There is nothing cute about sleep."

"You're hopeless," Paige sighed.

"If Happy wakes up with us all in here, odds are she will kill us," Sylvester announced.

"Should we leave?" Walter asked looking at Paige.

"We don't want to die," Paige announced, "Let's go."

They had opened the door to leave when a voice asked, "What the hell are you all doing in here?"

"We're dead," Sylvester groaned.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! This is another multiple part chapter, which I hope you like. I was writing this, and I quickly realized that if I wanted to write it the way I wanted it written it would have to be long and I wouldn't be able to have it for tomorrow. So I thought a multi part chapter would be good. Let me know what you think, and please send me any ideas you might have. Thank you so much for reading, it means alot to me.**

 **-Aislin**

"Guess what day it is," He shouted to her.

She quickly pulled the covers over her head and groaned, "Tuesday?"

"No!" He yelled happily. "Well, yes, but what makes this day special?"

"I assume you'll tell me anyway," She muttered.

"Come on, Happy, you have to have a guess," He whined.

"Does 'I don't care' cover it?" She sighed.

"It's your birthday," He cried, "You have to care!"

"It's just another day of the year," She finally pulled her head out from under the covers. What she saw was her boyfriend looming over her holding what could only be assumed to be diner bought pancakes and grocery store bought orange juice. "When did you have time to go to a diner?"

"I actually made this," He smiled.

"Don't lie to me on my birthday," She smirked.

"Well I made the money that made the man make the pancakes for me, and that is close enough," He reasoned. "What do you mean 'It's just another day of the year'? It's your birthday, and that's special."

"No it's not," She argued. "Why would the day I was born have any kind of relevant significance? It just means I know how old I am."

"No, it's a day that people can celebrate you," Toby corrected. "Which is why I took the liberty of calling Walter and telling him that we wouldn't be at work today unless there was an emergency."

"I would rather go to work," She murmured.

"Too bad. You will have fun whether you like it or not," He ordered.

"Right because you're the one in charge," She snorted finally taking the food from him and starting to eat.

"Say what you will," He smirked, "I got you to eat the special breakfast food."

"Whatever."

* * *

"So what do you have in store for this special day?" She questioned apprehensively.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise," He laughed.

"I don't like surprises," She frowned.

"A little trust, please?" He chuckled, "Would I really do anything that I knew you wouldn't like."

"You do tons of things I don't like, and you know I won't like," She argued.

"Like what," he questioned.

"Waking me up early, complaining about picking up the dog poop, not cooking until last minute, surprising me-" She started to list.

"Ok, Ok I get it," He interrupted. "Just go along with this? I worked really hard to make sure you'd enjoy everything about today."

"I suppose I could try," She gave in.

"I got you a present," He announced.

"A common birthday tradition," She affirmed. He handed her a small box covered in festive wrapping paper. She opened it carefully. She was the type of person who refused to destroy wrapping paper. Toby knew this and had picked out the interesting kind, so that she would have something that she wanted to preserve. He smiled when she got it open 45 seconds later.

"It's a tiny binder," She observed.

"What's inside the binder?" He asked.

"A bunch of small pieces of paper," She stated.

"Coupons," He corrected.

"Why do I need coupons?" She asked.

"They aren't for stores or anything. They are for when you want me to do something, and I'll do them without arguing. You'll notice there are such hits as take the dog for a walk, pick up the dog's feces, and leave Happy alone for a full hour." He explained.

"Wow, useful," Happy praised. "Where is the dog by the way?"

"Gave him to Cabe for the day. He said he wanted to go on a challenging hike, and I thought what could be more challenging than having to keep our dog at bay."

"My dog," she rectified. "And why did you feel the need to give away the dog? I like the dog."

"Because we are going out in an hour, and he would be here all by himself."

"What are we going to do for an hour?"

"Get ready for an exciting adventure filled day?"

"Or," She sighed.

"Or?" He asked shocked.

"You could," she shuffled through her coupons, "uh..."

"Really? Who knew you were such an impulsive spender?"

"Guess you can never really know," she sighed. "You can 'Give Happy a Massage'."

"Are Happy and Toby only referring to themselves in third person now?" He teased.

"I have a coupon for this exact situation," she announced. "Toby will be quiet for an hour," she read.

He made a thumbs up sign.

* * *

"Ok, take three steps forward," He instructed. Happy had a blindfold on as he guided her carefully to their first birthday destination.

"I swear to God if you walk me into anything," She started to threaten. Though she was in a good mood, she had to maintain her reputation.

"I won't. I won't," He promised changing her direction slightly.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"If I told you that what would be the point of the blindfold?" He countered.

"I don't know, you're own personal amusement?" She suggested.

"A little trust?" He pleaded again.

"Alright, Alright," she agreed, "So how long till we are where we need to be?"

"About five more steps," He informed her. They took their steps in silence. "Alright, Happy, you can take off the blindfold."

She quickly disposed of the horrendously pink blindfold, "Why are we at an abandoned theme park?"

"You're presents from the team and I are scattered around here, and they have clues," He informed her.

"Ok," She agreed.

"I'll be in the abandoned food court waiting for you at the end," He promised. "The team said I'm not allowed to do it with you because I tend to give it away, so here is the first clue."

"See you later," She sent him off after snatching the note from his hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! I love you all, you all make me so happy with reviews and by reading my chapters. Anyway, I for some reason am in a very pleasant mood while writing this, which during Junior year happens once every never. So anyhow please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Also, I'd like to add that you can private message me any time to request something. I'll happily write anything that you think you might like, and if I can't then I'd be happy to explain why. Thank you for reading. Have a lovely day,**

 **-Aislin**

 _Birthday part 2:_

The first message was clearly from Sylvester, she thought. The clue was riddled with numbers and even the theoretical probability of her finding the first present(87.62%). It wasn't exactly hard to solve. It was a math problem. She had found a map of the park. The attractions were all numbered (what a coincidence). She quickly matched the solution to the problem to the smallest ride in the entire park.

She took her time walking over to the ride. There was no reason to hurry; she had hours to find all the clues, and, even if she didn't finish for a long time, she wasn't afraid of the dark.

When she arrived at the ride, she started to search around. She didn't think it would be in the control room, Sylvester would have at least suggested that it would be in there. No, he had pointed her towards the ride itself. Meaning it was probably in the ride itself. She ran through the line and to the car.

It was one of those dragon rides for children. The kind of ride they tell you can't go on after you're 12 years old. People didn't seem to appreciate the machinery that went into these rides. They were actually very interesting.

Happy quickly found intricately wrapped present. Sylvester wrapped his presents with precision. He made perfect measurements, and didn't waste paper. She unwrapped his present with care. To her surprise she found a small photo album. It was full of memories of her and Sylvester, the team, and the few pictures she had taken with Megan.

It was beautiful. Even Happy could appreciate sentimentality at times. Afterall, she was dating the sappiest sap of a shrink of all time. The liked having a book to remember the good times. Her own brain highlighted the bad and, too often, neglected the good. It was nice to have a constant reminder of the pleasant things in her life.

The next clue was from Toby. She had a feeling she would have alot of these. Toby had a bad habit of going overboard and spending all their money in an instant. Unlike when he would spend hundreds of dollars on virtually nothing, she couldn't get very angry about this. He was trying to be thoughtful and sweet.

Though she didn't normally celebrate her birthday, she appreciated the effort that had gone into it. The truth was that she had stopped caring about birthdays long ago. In foster care, no one cares it it's your birthday. Eventually, she stopped wishing for things for her birthday. It wasn't as if she didn't want anything. She had learned that she wouldn't get it, so there was no use hoping.

Toby had written, _The most cheesy place to go on a date ever._ She could nearly picture his smiling face as he figured out where he wanted to put his presents. _He must be bored waiting for me to do this_ , she thought to herself. She decided that she would stop in on him after every clue.

She followed her map to the food court. Toby was happily playing on a laptop. He had surely brought wifi with him. No one could be this entertained without wifi. Especially not Toby. He seemed to have the attention of a three year old. Though she had met three year olds who could stay still for more than ten minutes, she had never seen Toby not move for that long.

"Can I keep these with you?" She called gesturing to Sylvester's present and it's wrapping paper. He looked up clearly surprised to see her so soon.

"Course," He replied once he understood the question.

"How many presents are there?" She interrogated.

"Many," He said unhelpfully.

"Thank you for being so specific," She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Three hours and 12 presents later, she was still searching for presents. Although she appreciated the sentiment, she was starting to find all this ridiculous. The last present was from Paige: A dress she would likely never wear. Though knowing Paige, Happy didn't doubt that she would find a way to force her into the dress.

8 out of the 12 gifts were from Toby. Two new charms for her bracelet: a dog bone and a small gear. If he continued to buy charms, she would quickly run out of space on the bracelet. There was a pair of new combat boots, an old rusted broken motorcycle engine, and other thoughtful gifts.

She didn't need this much. She didn't need or want to be spoiled, but it seemed that it wasn't really her choice. She was getting tired of searching for presents though. She kind of wanted to go home.

"How many are left?" She groaned. She was sitting next to him, and he had his arm around her waist.

"Just the big ones," He sighed. "It shouldn't take you too long to find them. If you start now we can probably be on the road in like an hour."

"And then home?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope," He laughed. "Stuff to do. You'd better get going."

* * *

"One more?" She asked.

"Yes," He confirmed. Pushing her away gently so that she could find her last birthday present. "I'll come with you, and then we can go to get dinner with the team, and then we can go home," he planned.

"Alright," She affirmed. "I think we are going to the clown tents."

"I've never liked clowns," He stated.

"This is your clue," she responded incredulously.

"Yeah, well it's not like there are any clowns there," He rationalized.

"You're absurd," She accused.

"But you love me," He laughed.

"Lucky for you," she rolled her eyes. "Alright, we're here," she announced. "Let's go in." Toby remained just inside the tent watching her search around. She searched for upwards of ten minutes. She looked under the bleachers and in all the crevices of the tent.

"There's nothing," She shouted to Toby not looking towards it.

"I can promise you there is something," He informed her. "Keep looking."

"I'm in charge," She shouted in response. She continues to look around. She even climbed up into the roof of the tent. She found nothing.

Finally, she found herself in the center of the ring. She was about to give up when something small caught her eye. A tiny piece of paper. She picked it up, "I swear to God if this is another coupon I will be staying with Paige tonight."

She opened up the note in her hands and read the awful handwriting that could only belong to Toby. _Doctors,_ she laughed to herself. The note had three words on it. This was a very Toby note. She quickly remembered the _Made You Look_ note. This note was different. _Look Behind You,_ it ordered.

"Why would you want-" She said spinning around. She let a gasp out, "What are you doing?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Guys! Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think and send me your ideas**

 **-Aislin**

 _Birthday Part 3:_

She took in the scene before her. She tried to discern if he was joking. Surely he wouldn't joke about something like this, would he? She closed her eyes trying to see if she was imagining things. She wasn't known for her imagination, but still.

He was still by the front of the tent, when she opened her eyes. He looked the same as he always did. He had on his hat. He was in jeans as usual. Really nothing to be surprised about at all. Well, I mean if you forget about the part where is was down on one knee.

 _It doesn't have to mean that_ , she thought to herself. _He could just be tying his shoes._ Except for the fact that he had a small box in his hand. It wasn't another charm. Charms didn't come in boxes like this. Charms came in little velvet boxes. This box seemed different. It was metallic and smaller.

She knew what was happening, yet she felt the need to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Not very bright for a genius," He stumbled over the words. He was making jokes to try and hide his nervousness. She didn't need to be a shrink to see that. He was practically sweating through his shirt. "I'm asking you to marry me."

"And thought insulting my intelligence was a great way to get me to say yes?" She laughed equally nervously.

"Well, you know, start as you mean to go on," He chuckled. It wasn't like she didn't want to marry Toby. Of course she wanted to. It was just a surprise. She didn't usually like being put on the spot.

She walked towards him slowly. "You know it's just a yes or a no answer. You could just put me out of my misery now," He stuttered.

"Oh please, you know I live to make you suffer," She responded quickly.

"Why not just answer the question?" He suggested desperately.

"Why can't you be patient?" She pleaded. She just needed a minute to think. This wasn't like most of the decisions she had made. She couldn't just rush into anything without taking a moment to think about it.

She couldn't think of any legitimate reason to say no. They were practically married anyway. They were married in all the ways that counted. They loved each other, they lived together, and they were even raising a dog together. There was no reason to reject Toby that she could think of.

Except for the fact that marriage meant truly taking down every wall she had. Though Toby was the closest human connection she had, she didn't know if she was ready to share every part of her life. She had never been open, and she probably would never be completely open. It wasn't fair to put someone else through that.

But then again, Toby had always known about the walls, and he had gone along for the ride anyway. He never seemed to mind her moods, and, even though they fought, it was never so bad that they stopped talking to each other.

"Stand up," She ordered.

"I believe it is customary for me to be down on one knee," He replied.

"Screw customary. Up!" She commanded. This time he followed her orders, and stood over her as per usual. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. She quickly nodded. Then she quickly hugged him.

"So was that a-" He started.

She shushed him, "Don't ruin it."

* * *

When she finally let go of him, he handed her the box. "Happy birthday," he stated simply. He was more relaxed now that she had said yes.

She opened the box carefully. It wasn't a normal engagement ring. It was small, sturdy, and simple. It wasn't anything over the top. It was well suited to her. It had one small white tear drop shaped gem in the center. She loved it.

"It's well-crafted," She complimented.

"I knew you wouldn't wear anything that wasn't," he nodded.

"I like it," She understated her feelings surrounding the ring.

"You love it," He replied cockily taking the ring from her and forcefully taking her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned.

"It goes on your finger," He informed her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and allowed him to put the ring on her hand."Alright, dinner with the team. Wanna go?"

"I'm starving," She informed him. "I didn't have food all day."

"I'm sorry that you were too busy with your scavenger hunt to join me for lunch," He lamented. "However, I can tell you that your sandwich was particularly delicious."

"I can still call off this engagement," She threatened.

"You wouldn't," He replied worriedly.

"Wouldn't I? I'm not known to react rationally," She said seriously.

"That's true," he laughed. "Do you remember the time that you broke my wrist because I borrowed one of your screwdrivers without asking?"

"It was my favorite screwdriver," She complained.

"And you didn't even give me a chance to give it back," He remembered.

"And yet," She replied, "You still fell in love with me."

"Wasn't hard to do," He sighed. "We gotta put the presents in the car, and then we can drive to dinner."

"No," She chuckled, "You can go put the car and I will be there waiting."

"Did really just ask you for the job of being your personal slave for the rest of my life?" He questioned out loud.

"Pretty sure you did," She confirmed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I am really sad to say that there will be no chapter tomorrow. As much as I want to write one it seems the odds are against it. I have swim practice, lifeguarding, and babysitting. But while I may be taking Sunday off, I promise to be back by Monday. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading,**

 **-Aislin**

"I didn't tell them I was planning on-" he started on the ride to the restaurant. He still hadn't told her where they were going for dinner. "I didn't know if you would want to tell them immediately, and..." He trailed off.

"And what?" She questioned.

"Well," Toby extended every vowel to be as long as possible, "I was-"

"Could you get to the point?" She tried to hurry him along.

"What if you said no?" He sighed. "I wouldn't want them to know that."

"I wouldn't have said no," She replied.

"How was I supposed to know that?" He whined.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of shrink?" She pointed out.

"Fair point," He laughed. "So tell them or not tell them?"

"Why not just let them find out?" She groaned. "That way intentionally walking into a big fuss, and it can be a game of who is the most observant."

"You wanna bet on it?" He asked quickly.

"You have a real problem," she chuckled.

"No, really?" He acted shocked. "But either way, you, my love, are an enabler."

"An enabler?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, and I am grateful every day for it," He informed her. "So who are you betting on?"

"Paige," She answered immediately. It would obviously be Paige she thought. Paige was the only person who would be wanting to know everything about her day and all the presents that she had received. Paige would surely be paying more attention to Happy than everyone else.

"Logical choice," He states. "I think Sly."

"Why him?"

"Well if I told you, you would change your mind," He laughed. "So what are be betting on?"

"Winner gets to choose," She decided.

"Worked out for me last time."

* * *

"You really chose Kovelsky's as the surprise location for my birthday dinner?" She laughed harder than she had all day. "Toby, we are here 4 times a week on average. What part of this is a surprise?"

"Well, you like it here," Toby explained.

"It's not exactly a surprise though is it?," She laughed, "We are the people keeping this place in business."

"It's your favorite," He tried.

"We only go one place," She continued to laugh at his plan, "It has to be my favorite."

"Ok, Ok," He accepted. "Could you stop laughing at me?"

"But it is among my favorite pastimes," She whined.

"Well you have forever to laugh at me," He lamented taking her hand.

"Nope," She disagreed.

"What? You're breaking off our engagement already? Well this was short even for me," He sighed dramatically.

"People don't have forever. It's unrealistic," She explained. "It is just more correct for you to say lifespan."

* * *

"Happy Birthday," the team chanted as they entered the restaurant. They were all sitting at a long table. There were two spots open for Toby and Happy. They were the only people in the restaurant.

After celebrating their arrival, the team quickly went back to debating some advanced topic that Paige did not participate in. Though Happy became an active member in the discussion, Paige kept trying to bait her out by talking about her day. The ring was so small and simple that no one had noticed yet.

"So, what did you think of the dress I got you?" Paige tried.

"It's fine," Happy dismissed.

"You could wear it to that Homeland Party we have coming up," Paige suggested.

"I could," she didn't give Paige any leeway.

"So what did the rest of the team get you?" Paige prompted.

"Stuff," Happy was cold and ungiving as per usual.

"Did you like the _stuff?_ " The team had started to tune into the conversation between the girls.

"Of course," She sighed.

"Why don't you tell us about your day?" Paige asked.

"Do I have to?" Happy groaned.

"Why don't you want to tell us?" Ralph questioned innocently.

"Well, Ralph," She started. "While I had a great day, I'd rather spend my time with you all in the present as opposed to the past."

"That seems fair," Walter affirmed.

"No," Paige overruled. "Even though you two," she gestured to Happy and Walter, "are robots. The rest of us want to hear about your day. We tried to give you a special day, and we want to know what you thought of it."

"So, what did you think of my gift?" Sylvester asked nervously.

Before Happy could respond they continued to fire questioned at her.

"Did you like the part?"

"What about where I hid mine?"

"What was your favorite gift?"

"Why are you wearing that ring?" Ralph finally questioned.

"Damnit!" She yelled.

"I thought I would win," Toby whined.

"So did I," Happy sighed. "Who would've thought?"

"We were wrong," Toby finished. He dramatically placed his head and his hands.

"Ring?" Walter questioned.

"You guys are getting married?" Paige squealed. It was only chaos from there onwards.

* * *

"That was exhausting," She complained sleepily. He was just parking the car in driveway before they went in. They had only been at dinner for two hours but it had felt like a lifetime. The team had relentlessly asked questions, and they hadn't stopped. Finally, Happy had told them she was leaving. She could only be so social in a day before she felt tired.

"We could stay home tomorrow," He suggested. Unlike her, he was wide awake. Though it wasn't his birthday, he did not want this day to end. It was arguably the best day of his life.

"And do what?" Even half awake she was argumentative and sarcastic. He laughed to himself at how easily her personality came through.

"Sleep," he answered.

"All day?" She questioned yawning and starting to stretch as he opened his door.

"Why not?" He laughed walking around to her side of the car. He opened her door quickly and quietly before picking her up.

"I have legs," she snapped while curling into him. Happy Quinn was the queen of mixed signals. She was the kind of girl who told you she hated you in between kisses.

"It's your birthday. You get a free pass," He explained.

"You say that alot," She informed him.

"Maybe I just like carrying you around."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! God I'm exhausted. Anyone have any ideas of how to tell your parents that you have insomnia and haven't told them about it for like 5 months and have just suffered? One of my friends is going to make sure I tell them, and I have an irrational fear that they will be mad. Oh well, I'll figure something out(I hope). I don't know what to think about this chapter. You should tell me what you think instead. I'm sorry guys, but I think I'm going to be updating every other day this week. There is just way to much to do. I've got a huge long haul swim meet and test after test after test. Anyway, let me know what you think. I will update again Wednesday. Love you all,**

 **-Aislin**

She of course did not make a big deal about him leaving. He was going to some sort of shrink convention, and he'd be back in a few days. She isn't the type to be so clingy that she won't let a guy do what he wants. Besides, she was happy to have the house to herself for a few days. She could finally get some work done without interruption.

"See ya," She shouted as he moved towards the door to leave.

"Oh yes, I'll miss you too, Happy," He had replied sarcastically. "It's good to know how much you love me."

"Bye," She dismissed. She even started to push him out the door for good measure.

"Happy, I know you're going to miss me but you don't need to make such a big deal out of it," He laughed dramatically. "Seriously though," He started before she could push him out the door. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know," She informed him. "Anyway, bye!" He quickly kissed her before leaving the house and Happy behind for the entire weekend. Since they became a couple, he hadn't willingly left her for more than 24 hours, so this was new for them. Happy wasn't worried.

* * *

When he boarded the plane, he was slightly worried about leaving Happy. He wasn't worried about her safety. God knows Happy could take care of herself. He had seen her beat up guys nearly three times her size without so much as breaking a sweat.

He smiled thinking about her temper. How often he had had been injured in it's wake no one knew. Walter used to think it was silly how willing he was to take a beating at her hands, and Toby used to often question whether or not her violence was a sign that she didn't like him. But he now understood her violence was her way of showing either extreme emotion she could feel towards another person.

Either way he was worried about leaving her. Even though she had agreed to marry him(something he still couldn't quite believe), he was secretly scared that she wouldn't care at all he was gone. This was irrational, and he knew it, but we all have stupid fears.

* * *

She found it hard to fall asleep that night. She felt cold and her brain refused to shut up. As it turns out, Toby is the human equivalent of a space heater. With him by her side, she was guaranteed a good night's sleep. But he was gone tonight. There was no one next to her to calm her down if she had a nightmare or, worse, a flashback. There was no one there to keep her warm.

He was still on the plane. It was a long flight to New York, his home town. She wondered if he was thinking about his parents. She worried that he too would have nightmares without her. His memories of childhood were different from hers, but she knew they were equally bad.

These thoughts were keeping her awake, and she decided since there was nothing to do about it she would stop trying to fall asleep. She would get some work done now, and once Toby got back she would sleep. It would only be a couple days. It wasn't as if she had never had a sleepless night.

As she left her bedroom, the dog gave her a questioning look. The dog was clearly wondering why she had decided to make so much noise while it was sleeping time. "Sorry Conan, gotta work," She explained as if he understood her.

The dog followed her into the living room where she had set up her most recent project. She took out her wrench and got to work.

* * *

As the night continued, she continued to think. That was the thing about being a genius. You just never had a chance to stop thinking. There was never a moment in her head when her gears weren't running. It was both an advantage and a disadvantage. As long as she was alive, she would never be alone. Her thoughts were an endless supply of company. However, she could never truly rest.

Anyway, tonight she was weighed down by thoughts surrounding Toby's absence. However stupid and irrational, her brain kept coming up with scenarios in which he never came back. Some muggers killed him, he went back to his parents house and was so drawn in that he never came out, the plane crashed, the taxi crashed, some evil shrink got him, etc, etc.

She dismissed her thoughts and continued to work. She tried to focus her brain on the work at hand. She was currently hammering a piece of metal into shape. She wasn't so ridiculous that she needed Toby's attention 24/7. She could deal with him being away.

* * *

Toby got up from his seat and turned on his phone quickly. He didn't have cell service yet, but he hoped he would as soon as he left the plane. As soon as he got into the cab, he would call Happy. Though it was 3 am where she was, he hoped that she would pick up the phone.

He was waiting for his luggage when he heard his phone ring. He prayed to God that it wasn't Walter with a case. Walter would want him to come back immediately, and then he would miss his convention, and have to suffer through another long flight. He didn't want to deal with that.

He didn't look at the caller id as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"I miss you," She complained.

"I know," He replied cockily. "I'll be back soon."

"I know."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! Well since we last spoke I have been having a wonderful time telling my parents about the insomnia and having it not go so well, but still having more than 3 hours of sleep for the first time in months. I'm sure you can understand that I am on a wild ride at the moment, so honestly this could be a hit or a miss. Let me know. Tell me what you think. I swear to god, I live for reviews.**

 **-Aislin**

"Do I have to go with her?" Happy whined. Happy didn't ever whine, but today she was making an exception. She wanted to Toby to tell her she should stay home.

"Nope, it's necessary," He repeated.

"And you're sure you can't come?" She tried.

"According to tradition, I am not allowed," He repeated for the fifteenth time. She was desperately trying to get out of going wedding dress shopping with Paige. Paige was the maid of honor mostly because Happy didn't spend any time with any other women. It was decided that as much as she wanted it, Walter could not be a bridesmaid.

Anyway, she didn't want a dress. She didn't want to look at any bridesmaids dresses. She didn't care about dresses. Dresses were inefficient. You can't scale a wall in a dress. You can't run in a dress. It's hard to do work in a dress. Overall, dresses suck(in her opinion at least).

"Screw tradition," She argued. "We have never upheld tradition before."

"Please, all we do is follow tradition. I asked you out. I asked you to marry me. All we do is follow the norm. Why stop now?" He rolled his eyes.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm into manual labor and you're a feelings guy," She pointed out. "We are not traditional."

"Either way, you're going with Paige," He stated.

"You are not in charge of me," She placed her tiny hands on her hips.

"No, you're right. I'm not," He admitted. "But Paige is."

"No, she isn't. I have my own free will," Happy responded indignantly.

"Please, she is even scarier than you, and she doesn't even threaten people," he laughed.

"I am plenty scary,"She defended herself.

"Yes, but you only threaten bodily harm. Paige threatens to make your life a living hell. Now, do you want that?" He questioned.

She pulled on her jean jacket and started to walk out the door. "My life is already a living hell," she muttered to herself.

"I heard that," He yelled at her retreating figure.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun," Paige gushed happily. They had been together for exactly three minutes and twenty three seconds and Happy was already ready to jump out the car.

"No it isn't," She murmured.

"I promise you that there will be a dress that you love," Paige assured Happy.

"I don't like dresses," Happy sighed, "let alone love them."

"There is a perfect dress for everyone," Paige informed Happy.

The only response Paige got from Happy was a snort and an eye roll.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the store and Happy started to try on dresses, things slowly got worse and worse. The woman helping them pick a dress informed Paige that this was the pickiest bride she had ever met(and the meanest). Paige had to agree. Happy had found a flaw in every single dress they had tried on, and she wasn't willing to look past them.

"Happy," Paige tried calmly, "Is there a particular style of dress that you like? Just so the staff know what to look for."

"I don't want to look like a princess," She stated.

"Ok," Paige accepted and turned her head to the staff. "Can you do that? What is the least frilly thing you have?" Even Paige had limits on her patience. A human being could only take so much. She was desperate to get out of the store. It was like being trapped in a torture chamber.

"Paige, can we please just go home?" Happy begged.

"We are going to find you a dress," Paige promised yet again.

Happy sighed and fell into a chair. There was no fighting with Paige. When Paige wanted something to happen, it happened. It didn't matter who wasn't happy about it.

* * *

The employee was in the process of shoving Happy into yet another dress. They had stopped even showing her the dresses before putting her in them. Happy didn't understand why everyone thought these dresses were so important. Why should she spend one thousand dollars on something she had to wear on one occasion?

"I think you'll like this one," the employee promised(as she did with every single dress).

Happy was considering pretending to like the dress just so that she could leave. She was ready to go home and murder Toby for making her go through this.

The lady finished and led Happy, once again, to the waiting room to see Paige. Paige widened her eyes and just stared at Happy. "What are you looking at?" Happy questioned.

"I just," Paige seemed on the verge of tears, "I think this is your dress."

Happy looked in the mirror. She didn't look like a princess. She looked intense. She looked like herself. "We can go home now," She announced.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Toby questioned the second she stepped through the door.

"It was a day wasted," She sighed.

"So you didn't find a dress? You know that means you'll have to go again," He taunted.

"I got a damn dress," she admitted.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I don't buy things I don't like," She revealed.

"Wow," He gasped. "Happy freaking Quinn likes a dress. It is the end of the world."

"I still find the concept stupid and I think they are inefficient," She defended. He pulled her so that she was sitting on top of him. Her cradled her small frame in his arms. She placed her face into his neck, a sign that she was finally ready to relax for the night.

"I'm glad you like your dress," Toby informed her.

"It was still a waste of a day," she teased. Toby snorted. Even when she was ready to calm down, she was difficult.

"I look forward to seeing you in it," He laughed.

"If I don't cancel our engagement before our wedding day."

"You won't."

"I won't."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Honestly I really love reading what you all have to say. Thank you for reading,**

 **-Aislin**

"No," Happy said.

"What do you mean no? You can't just say no. I haven't even said anything yet," Toby begged her.

"I can honestly save you the trouble of even speaking, and just say no," Happy shut him down.

"But-"

"No, not today." She said pushing him out of her work area. She was not in the mood for other people today. She had been being too social lately. She needed to spend some much needed time around machines. They weren't hard to understand like people were. They do a job, and that's that. They don't dawdle around the task at hand, they just get it done. She liked that.

It wasn't like she didn't love Toby. Of course she did. Not as loudly as he admitted his love for her, but she did. Her love was quiet. She didn't have to tell him she loved him. He knew that she did; she just had her own way of showing it. She just didn't want to talk to him today. She needed a break.

* * *

"Happy?" He asked three hours later. "Do you-"

"No."

"Happy, you can't just say no. We are getting married," He complained. "You gotta talk to-"

"Away," She commanded as if he were the dog.

"But you don't even-"

"Stop."

"But you need to-"

"Out."

* * *

"Happy, I won't take no-"

"Shush."

"Happy, I'm serious."

"Leave."

"I swear to God, I will get you to come-"

"Bye."

* * *

She was considering going home now. She was done working and she was ready to sleep. It had been a refreshing day for her. No people, no interruptions, no explanations.

"Happy," Toby said automatically cutting himself off in case she was going to make him go away again. She always went through these moods. Some days she just wasn't ready to make contact with the world. Days like this didn't really happen as often as they used to, but every once in awhile she still cut off the world and everyone in it. Just because these days were inevitable didn't mean he wouldn't going to try.

"Yes?" She asked without looking.

"Happy, you need to eat something," He informed her.

"What are you my mother?" She rolled her eyes. She quickly placed her attention back on her project.

"No," he corrected. "I'm your husband-to-be, but I can't be that if you die of starvation before our wedding."

"I am fine," she assured him.

"What is the last thing you ate?" He questioned hoping she would realize that she wasn't, in fact, fine. He hadn't seen her eat anything, let alone leave her work station, in over 8 hours. She was working herself too hard for his liking. Afterall, if she tore herself, he didn't know he would be able to live through it.

"I ate an apple," She stated simply.

"At breakfast," He added.

"So?" She asked.

"So?" He said in disbelief. "So? So it's 9 pm and you at breakfast at 9 am."

"And your point is?" She rotated her right hand in a circle to tell him to get to the point.

"Human beings need to eat," He placed his hands on her face and tried to get her to look at him. He needed to interrupt her work. "You don't have to be a doctor to know that."

"I am fine," she repeated refusing to turn away from her work.

"You are not," He argued.

She didn't respond this time. It wasn't worth arguing.

"Ok, Happy, I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice." And in an instant she was being thrown over his shoulder. Either he was stronger than he used to be, or she was lighter than she used to be.

"Put me down, Doc," She growled. She kicked her legs and pounded her arms against him

"This is for your own good, Happy," He grunted. "Would you mind not injuring me?"

"Put me down!" She repeated.

"The things I do for you, Happy Quinn," He sighed walking towards the car. "You're getting dinner with me and that's it. You can go back to your work tomorrow."

"I want to work now." Her words were those of a child.

"Too bad."

* * *

"Now isn't this better?" He asked her. They were sitting across from each other at a diner. They had finished their dinners minutes before. Happy was giving him the silent treatment. He had even had to order for her. It wasn't as though that was hard. He knew everything about her.

"You're gonna have to talk to me eventually," He informed her. Pointing to the ring on her finger he added, "Together forever, remember?"

She rolled her eyes in response. "You know I have no problems filling up the conversation on both of our parts. I've done it before. I'll do it again," He chuckled.

"You know you're feeling better now that you have eating. I know you appreciate what I do for you," He told her.

"Don't shrink me," She ordered.

"There's my Happy," He responded happily.

* * *

They were sitting next together on the sofa watching TV just before they went to bed. Her legs over his, as they always were. His arm around her, as it always was. The dog laying his head on Happy's feet, as he sometimes did. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," She whispered into the darkness. This was her way of saying 'I love you', and he knew it.

"Anytime."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I know that this isn't like my normal chapters, but, I don't know, I kinda like it. I hope you do too. Please let me know what you think. Also, I've got some cool things coming up in the future for you guys. Afterall, this fic can't go on forever, but I have some ideas from the future. I'm currently working on a new fic with someone. It's gonna be so awesome. Anyway, let me know what you think about this. Send me your ideas,**

 **-Aislin**

She liked to think that they were complementary angles. They worked together to form the 'right' angle. This was why they worked so well together. She could force her way through any situation, and he could manipulate his way through it. She could fix any machine, and he could fix any person. She could teach you anything you needed to know about a car, and he could coax you through driving it.

But every once in awhile she started to think she was wrong about being complementary angles. Sometimes it seemed like they adapted to each other's strengths.

Like the other day, when Toby had been out on a machine with Walter, and had run into an intense lock. Before Happy had even had a chance to coach them through picking it, he was in and patting himself on the back. Happy had been so surprised she had nearly blown her and Paige's covers.

Or when Toby was taking a day off, and Sly was having an emotional crisis. Without even thinking about it she worked at calming him down with Toby-like precision. She took his feelings into account and was gentle with him. Something the Happy of the past would have never done. To her surprise it worked. Paige made a comment on how Toby was rubbing off on her.

She couldn't sleep. This wasn't a frequent occurrence. She was no insomniac, but sometimes in the dead of night when Toby had already fallen asleep she stayed awake unable to turn her brain off. That was the problem with being a genius, she thought, you could never ever turn your brain off. Sometimes you could turn it down, but after any case that hit close to home the thoughts were hard to ignore. Tonight was one of those nights.

They had saved a little girl today. She was trapped in a safe, and was being held hostage. This was all normal of course. It was just another day at the office. The thing that was nagging at the back of Happy's head was that no one had wanted to get the girl back. She was going back to the foster care system. No one cared about the girl at all. Some people seemed to even think she was expendable.

This experience brought back all the memories Happy had fought so hard to repress. She was remembering everything that she had been through. Everything that she would never tell a living soul, not even Toby. She was sure he had guessed, but she never wanted to go back to that time long enough to tell him everything. The memories were the reason her personality was what it was. She was closed off because she never had anyone to make her want to be open.

"I know you're awake," Toby murmured in her ear. She elbowed him in the stomach on reflex. "Ok, ow. I should have seen that coming. My shrink powers are clearly down. I blame it on the fact that it's three am. Why are you awake?"

"God, you know how to ramble," She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, are you ok?" He asked tightening his grip around her. This was how they always slept. Her head on his chest using him as a pillow more than the bed, her body curled around him, and him holding her tight to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," She informed her.

"That's a lie," He pointed out.

"Mm," She agreed. "A blatant one."

"It's about that case today?" He guessed. Though, with his psychiatry training it might as well have been a fact.

"Yeah," She affirmed.

"Hit too close to home?" He knew her better than anyone.

"Yeah."

"I'm here." He knew that this is what she needed to hear more than anything else. She didn't need him to psychoanalyze her. She was smart enough to know what she was feeling, and it wasn't like she wanted a shrink.

"Yeah, I know," She assured him.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something," he offered.

"At three am?" She questioned lifting her head up to look at him.

"Well, it's not like you were sleeping anyway," He noted.

"You were," She argued.

"Yeah, but I care more about you."

"You're such a sap.

So maybe they weren't complimentary angles. Maybe they were adapting to each other. Maybe they were both nearly right angles. Maybe they were both alright on their own. God knows that she got by before him. But together they gave each other that little extra that they need. Enough to make them both 90 degrees. Enough to make them right.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey all! I hope y'all like this. LAST NIGHTS EPISODE WAS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. It was too much for me. I am so emotional effected by this. Anyway,I just kinda felt like recounting their story the way they would tell it if they had to, and I thought this would be a good way to do it. Please please please tell me what you think, and send me your ideas. Thank you for your time**

 **-Aislin**

 _Our story part 1:_

 _(In which Aislin basically rants about every single quintis thing to ever happen ever.)_

"I'm confused," the wedding planner, Lauren, stated. She had been in their home for about 15 minutes, and already she could tell that it could be a rough ride.

"Typical normal," Happy muttered sarcastically. She was against having a wedding planner, but Toby had argued that they disagreed on too much and they needed someone to pull it all together.

"Play nice," Toby chastised. "What don't you understand?"

"So you," she pointed at Happy, "Basically don't want anything flashy or showy, and you," she turned to look at Toby, "Want something people will be jealous of?"

"How hard is that to understand?" Happy asked.

"We need you to find a middle ground," Toby informed Lauren.

"No, it's not that I don't understand how to plan a wedding," Lauren laughed. "I just- you're clearly so different. How did you even end up together?"

"That's not what we're paying you for," Happy pointed out.

"What if I told you it would help me plan your wedding, and I made all my customers tell me?"

"I wouldn't believe you," Happy answered.

"What if I wouldn't charge you, and it would actually help me plan your wedding by getting to know you better?"

Happy sighed, "Doc, you can start talking."

* * *

"So, once upon a time, I gambled a lot. I had to get my way through med school somehow, you know?" He started. "But the thing was that even after I got through med school I didn't stop. And god was I good at it. No one can see through a poker face as well as I can.I won so much cash, but that pissed a lot of people off.

"I wound up in a lot of bad places, and eventually had to leave New York to escape some bad bad people. And then I was in LA, but I didn't stop gambling."

"Because he's an idiot," Happy interjected.

"Because I'm an idiot," He agreed smiling. "So, I got myself in a bad place again. And that's when Walter found me. He offered me a job. That's how Happy and I met, at work. I swear to god the first thing I thought when I saw her was 'She is going to kill me.' "

"To be fair I had just thrown a hammer, a screwdriver, and a wrench at you," She laughed.

"She had just done that," He affirmed. "And that really set how our relationship functioned back then. I would endlessly bother her with psychoanalysis and general annoyingness, and she would throw things at me and insult me."

"It was a friendship," She seemed defensive.

"Yeah it was. I had a fiancé, and Happy sometimes went out on odd dates. And as time went on I kept gambling, and Amy left me. And I kept gambling and gambling and gambling. I would get money, and gamble it away in an instant. I was basically homeless for-"

"We don't need to hear about the gambling, Doc," Happy cut him off.

"Fine, fine. So yeah the gambling was bad and Scorpion was on its knees. I gambled away the little money we had and we were all about to kill one another. That's when a ray of sunshine landed on our company. We met Paige and Ralph. The team bonded back into place, and everything started to feel just about perfect.

"We started getting jobs that actually required us to use our brains. We weren't just a genius IT crowd anymore. We went on missions, and I eventually realized my feelings for Happy, but she didn't like me back yet, so I didn't do anything about it. I mean it's not like I wasn't obvious. I defended her to Collins. I made comments. I even tried, unsuccessfully, to ask her out on a date to a monster truck rally.

"And then Bosnia was when I finally confessed feelings out loud. I'd lost my hat, which was hard for me, you know? She'd hurt her ankle, and I was treating it. We were lost. I mean we could've died. Happy didn't take down her armor, which was normal. But later she came up to me, and she thanked me for looking after her, which was abnormal."

"He told me that he could take better care of me, and I told him it was good that he would never give up," Happy kept talking.

"It wasn't much, but it was something. I'm a shrink. I knew she liked me. She just wouldn't accept it for a while. Happy got me a new hat for Christmas. People who don't care don't do that for you. And then I decided to see if I could get a emotional response out of her. I flirted with a CIA agent, and actively pointed it out to Happy. She told me to shut up, which was the exact response that I wanted. She was jealous." He rambled.

"I was not," She retaliated.

"You were too." Before Happy could interrupt again, he continued, "And then we had a conversation with Ralph about a crush he had on his best friend. I was telling him that he needed to be persistent because some girls need persuading. Happy told him to be patient because the girl had probably never had a best friend like him before, and it probably meant alot to her. This was obviously not about Ralph."

"I mean it could have been. I was giving you both advice at the same time. I was being efficient," She argued.

"God, you and Walter and your efficiency," He complained. "Anyhow, we set up a fireworks show for Ralph and Sloan at the school. It was supposed to say 'Happy Valentine's day Sloan, love Ralph', but the P was backwards."

"Love can misspelled and messy but still work, it just needs to be given a chance." Happy quoted.

"That's what I told her, and I leaned in to kiss her. But because nothing can ever go smoothly with us, she stopped me and asked what I was doing. I asked if she was going to punch me. She smirked and said she didn't think so, aaaaaaannnnnndddddd the principal interrupted. And then the miracle happened. A week and a half later she kissed me."

"You're ruining it as we speak," Happy rolled her eyes.

"She still refused to go out on a date with me, but we were about to die again. And I very very nearly told her I was in love with her."

"Please the only word you missed out was the you," she corrected.

"Right, so I told her I loved her, and then later I told her I meant it. Because I did. I mean come on, how can you not love that," he gestured wildly at her. She rolled her eyes at his antics. "And then I bet her that if she couldn't get a paper airplane in an open window across from our building. And I won."

"To be fair a truck hit that plane," Happy complained. "I would have gotten it in the window."

"So you're gambling finally got you something good? You got together because of this bet?" Lauren seemed to think the story was over.

"Not quite." They said together.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! This is basically the second half of what the last chapter was. I think I might write the wedding for next time. I think it might be time. Let me know what you think. Tell me what you want me to write. Also, check out the oneshot I wrote about Fractured. It is basically how I imagined everything played out for Toby and Happy. Thanks for reading,**

 **-Aislin**

 _Our Story part 2:_

 _(In which Aislin continues to rant about Quintis)_

"How the hell did you not get together right after that? You had a date," Lauren complained.

"We didn't have a date," Toby murmured.

"He missed it," Happy explained shooting a glare in Toby's direction.

"And you'll never let me forget it," He complained.

"Not as long as you're alive," She smiled.

"How the hell did you miss a first date with a person you love?" The wedding planner was clearly outrage.

"That doesn't really matter," Toby dismissed. "What matters is how I came back from it."

"By being a persistent asshole?" Happy questioned.

"By being a persistent asshole," he confirmed. "I knew it would take alot of fix what I had messed up, and I was willing to put that effort in."

"Effort? You tried to hire a singer," She pointed out skeptically.

"You tried to maim the singer," he retorted.

"If I was trying he would've been maimed," She stated as if it were obvious.

"I know, so, anyway, Walter nearly died," He continued the story. "Which is pretty normal."

"You people are weird," Lauren shook her head.

"Yeah, Walter ended up in the hospital. Paige wanted to stay with him, so Happy offered to babysit. And, another miracle, she asked me to babysit Ralph with her. Nothing happened, but it helped us rekindle our friendship. I didn't push it.

"And then, after none of us had seen each other all summer, Happy and I saw each other again, but this time I had stopped silent about how I felt. I was pretty desperate. I brought it up every chance I got. I compared myself to mold."

"To a rare and delightful fungus," she specified. "Why did you think that would be the metaphor to make me love you?"

"I think it's the perfect metaphor because at first you didn't like me, but then I grew on you. And eventually you realized just how lovely and special I really was," He explained.

"I think it's cute," Lauren offered.

"I thought it was accurate but gross," Happy corrected.

"So, yeah, I was persistent and annoying, and Happy seemed to like me less and less by the day. Clearly this wasn't working, and then one day she was going to die, as per usual, and I had a conversation with her dad. He basically told me I should back off and let her come on her own. I took his advice."

"Barely," she scoffed. "You bought me that dollhouse to work on with you."

"Ah, ah, ah, my love," He chastised. She rolled her eyes but didn't stop him. "As friends. It was something that we could do as friends, and I mean maybe it would even make you like me more. It didn't work that well. She started hanging out with a guy named Chet."

"Maybe we should leave this part out, Doc," Happy started to complain.

"No, no, I'm sure Lauren here would love to know," Toby teased.

"I'm sure she would, but that doesn't mean you won't be physically hurt if you tell her," She threatened.

"I am always willing to take that risk," He laughed. "Anyway, so I thought this Chet guy was her boyfriend. Which seriously bothered me, but I couldn't do anything about it. I started boxing."

"Which he was very bad at," Happy chuckled to herself.

"You weren't even there," He complained. "Anyway, so I was going through all these stages of grief, according to Cabe and Sly, so I decided to follow her that night. It was just to see she was happy. That's all I needed to know."

"But he wasn't my boyfriend," She amended.

"She was performing at a comedy club. The only person she made laugh was Sly," He added. She sent a glare in his direction, but he continued to talk. "I knew she was replacing the risk that came along with dating me. In her own way, she was grieving. I knew she still cared, but I stopped going after her."

"He wanted me to come to my own conclusions," She decoded.

"I wanted it to grow into a mighty love oak, but I wasn't going to force her," He sighed. "Worked out in my favor though. Couple weeks later she slow dances with me to make me feel better. Few weeks after that she kisses me again. Couple weeks after that she nearly dies in the snow, and I make sure she doesn't. She asks me to share a tent with her. Then she pays a child to look after me, and admits she is falling in love with(even though she said it was gross, but you know I'll take what I can get). It all worked out, and here we are."

"That's adorable," The wedding planner gushed. You'd think she would get used to all this mushy stuff, but here she was.

"I don't like the word adorable," Happy complained.

* * *

"I'm so tired, Happy," He complained placing his head on her shoulder. "I've been talking for like an hour. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna drive," She announced.

"I am suddenly very awake, and ready to drive the both of us," He jolted upright. As much as he trusted her, he didn't particularly want to subject himself to her driving.

"Doc, you should give me more credit," She complained. "I am not a bad driver."

"I'm not saying you're a bad driver, just reckless," He argued. "And also I really don't want to die before we get married."

"What if I promise you I'll drive the speed limit?" She asked.

"I bet you 30 bucks you won't," He gambled.

"You're on." That's the thing about stories. They just keep going.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey all! I wrote a oneshot for Waige yesterday, on request. And I just want to make it clear to you guys that I** _ **do**_ **ship Waige. I definitely have my fair share of squeals every single time they have a moment, but I don't know. I guess I connect to Quintis more. As a result, I find it much easier to write about them as opposed to Waige. I think Walter and Paige is going to be awesome when it finally happens. Anyway, I am working on my Waige. Let me know what you think about this. I know It's not the wedding, but I thought it would be nice to write about like the moments before**

 **-Aislin**

 _Wedding Bells Part 1_

"What are you so worried about?" Walter questioned. It was 4 am and Toby had been pacing around the garage since he had arrived at fifteen minutes past midnight. Twas the night before the big day, and he wasn't technically allowed to see Happy until 2 pm. He was freaking out.

"Ok, look I know you're Mr. Low EQ and you are the worst of the worst at dealing with you emotions, but consider this I am also very very very low EQ. I mean I've got more than you and Happy, which isn't hard, but I don't know how to deal with this nervousness," He started to chew on his knuckles.

"Why don't you just sleep?" He suggested.

"Can't," He dismissed.

"Why not?" Walter asked failing to see how someone could be nervous about something they wanted. He was just getting used to dealing with his own feelings. Throughout the years, he had come to learn that expressing your emotions is better than ignoring them. He and Paige had a steady relationship going. Overall, everything was going well.

"She isn't here, and I'm nervous," he supplemented.

"You slept before you were in a relationship with her," Walter pointed out.

"That was different. It's different now. I need her," He informed Walter.

"Said the addict," Walter mumbled back. Toby glared up at Walter. "So, really what are you nervous about?" Walter really was trying to be a supportive friend, and he knew that that meant helping his friends deal with their moods.

"I thought I was supposed to be the shrink," Toby laughed.

"Don't be difficult," he chastised. "I'm asking as your friend."

"I don't know. All irrational things, not your forté."

"Try me," Walter challenged.

"I mean, what if-"

* * *

Paige had decided to stay the night with Happy. There was only bed, Ralph was on the couch, which meant they had to share. Happy of course didn't like this. It felt like an invasion of her personal space. She had let Toby in, but she wasn't willing to go that far with anyone else. Paige also had her own reservations. Happy was dangerous when she was awake. Paige was worried that, when Happy woke up in the morning and didn't immediately remember why Toby wasn't there, Happy would attack without thinking.

Either Way, at this point neither woman was asleep. "I know you are awake," Paige broke the silence. "Do you want to talk about what's keeping you up?"

"No," Happy replied bluntly.

"It might help you sleep," Paige tried.

"I already have one shrink in my life. I don't need you to be my other," Happy dismissed.

"Big day tomorrow," Paige smiled.

"I am not stressed over that. I know what I want, and if I get through tomorrow I will have it." Even when sleep deprived Happy was logical to a fault.

"What do you mean get through? It's supposed to be a happy day, Happy," Paige pointed out.

"I don't like having all eyes on me. I do not like people judging me," She enforced.

"No one will judge you," Paige assured her.

"Right of course not."

"I think you'll enjoy tomorrow."

"I think you're wrong."

* * *

"Girls, it is time to shut down this heart-to-heart," Cabe ordered as he walked through the door at 9:00 am. "Paige wants to bring Happy here within the next ten minutes, and we are going out for breakfast."

Walter and Toby were lying on the ground. Their heads were close to each other. From above they looked like a triangle. "Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go," Cabe shouted at the grown men in front of them. "Come on, Sly is waiting for us to pick him up."

Toby groaned, "Give us a break. I haven't slept since I was forcibly kicked out of my home at 11:59."

"And Toby kept me awake all night," Walter complained.

"Well you better wake up real soon, Doc. It's an important day," Cabe informed him.

They all walked out the door together, and were on the road in minutes, "At the very least, I don't have to deal with Happy's driving today. That's something," Toby laughed. "Hey, wait. Am I allowed to call her?"

"I don't think there are official rules," Walter stated.

"Right then in a little bit I'm gonna call."

* * *

"Paige, I swear to God. I will be back in like 5 minutes. You can do my hair then," Happy yelled shoving Paige backwards.

"You are not supposed to talk to him," Paige shouted at Happy's retreating figure.

"Do I look like I care?" Happy asked. She pressed the answer button before the call could be missed. "What's up, Doc?"

"Hi, Happy," She could feel him grinning through the telephone. "Not much. Just getting breakfast with the men of the team."

"Ralph is jealous you guys didn't invite to come with you," Happy stated.

"Tell him that he isn't missing out on much," Toby laughed.

"I mean he is. Being here is torture. Paige is just attacking me with all these different things, and apparently she invited a makeup artist, and I don't want to deal with that," Happy complained.

"Just think that, when this is all over, we will be married."

"You are such a sap," Happy chuckled.

"And you love me for it," He teased.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now," She informed him. Somehow during their conversation she had managed to climb onto the table without even thinking.

"You sound tired. Did you sleep last night?"

"No, what about you?"

"Walter and I talked all night."

"Paige wouldn't leave me alone, but I don't think I would've slept with her there anyway."

"You good?"

"I'm good."


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I am so completely exhausted. Yesterday, I was at a volleyball tournament all day, and today I have the final swim meet. I mean it feels good to participate in teams and such but at the same time it's so hard. Especially since I am a middle hitter. I am probably going to be dead by the end of the week. Also, I don't know if I'm happy with this one. I don't know. I guess I just don't know how to create the perfect wedding. So I don't know. Tell me what you think. I worked really hard on this. It took me a very long time. Thank you for reading,**

 _-_ **Aislin**

 _Wedding Bells Part 2:_

"I want to drive," Happy demanded.

"You can't drive," Paige denied.

"Why not?" Happy scoffed. "I will get us there quickly and efficiently."

"You will kill me, and my child," Paige retorted. "Look, Happy, you are not a perfect driver at the best of times, and, if you die, I know alot of people who would kill me. I do not want to die today."

Happy rolled her eyes, and moved into the passenger's seat. Ralph hopped into the back. He had been bored all day. As much as he was thrilled for Happy and Toby, he didn't find weddings interesting.

"Are we going to the wedding now?" Ralph asked.

"Yes, and once we get there you can run off and play with Walter," Paige guaranteed.

"Finally," Ralph sighed.

"You know they don't play," Happy corrected. "They do math, and they work. They discuss complex concepts, but they do not play."

"It's genius playtime," Paige shrugged. She pulled out of the garage.

"I swear to God, Dineen, if you drive the speed limit I am going to shoot myself before we even get to this wedding," Happy complained

"There are no guns in this car," Paige kept her eyes on the road.

"Sadly for me."

* * *

"You ready?" Her father asked. They had gotten closer throughout the year. Their relationship wasn't perfect. She had issues letting him in, but, now that he was back in her life, she wanted to have him walk her down that aisle.

"Who would've thought you'd have to give me a way twice in a lifetime?" She joked.

"That isn't funny, Happy," he chastised. "Such an important day," He sighed. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," She tugged at her dress.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"No," She dismissed.

"Of course you aren't," He laughed.

"I'm not afraid to get married," She stated.

"Then what are you worried about," He pressed.

"I don't want people judging me. I just don't like it," She looked at the ground. "And I don't know. I don't like having all eyes on me."

"You have nothing to be nervous about then," Patrick replied. "No one is going to judge you. Anyone one who is coming has probably already judged you. You're past judgement by now."

"That's very logical, and surprisingly reassuring," She chuckled. "Let's go then," She grabbed his arm and started to walk.

* * *

 **He was starting to worry she would back out. He knew it wasn't like her to go against something she had agreed to, but he always was a worrier. She never seemed to worry about anything, so he worried twice as much. It was an important factor in their staying alive.**

Anyway, Happy wasn't that mean. She wouldn't be cruel enough to leave him at the alter. I mean yeah she was mean, and yeah she loved seeing him suffer. Once she had even- _Oh crap what if she actually leaves me at the altar,_ He thought.

He was starting to freak out when the music started playing. Paige and Walter walked in together, the maid of honor and the best man. Toby had agreed to forgo the flower girl. Happy was against them. He knew if he waited one minute Happy would be coming.

When she finally entered the room, Toby was completely awestruck. This, of course, was normal for him. Everything Happy saide, everything she wore, and just everything she did in general amazed him. She was never ordinary in his eyes, not ever. But today she was especially wow.

The dress was a little shocking. He hadn't known what to expect out of it. He knew Happy hated dresses, but she also wouldn't buy something she didn't like. It had puzzled him for months how Paige had found her a dress so quickly, but now he could see it. The dress was just like her. It was intense and intimidating, but it was also charming and beautiful. It was perfect. Though, to be perfectly honest, he would be just as speechless had she word a cardboard box to their wedding.

When she finally reached him, the wedding officiant started to talk, but Toby wasn't really listening. He just got lost in the moment. The only words he needed to here were 'I do'.

* * *

"I am already regretting this decision," Happy complained.

"I don't believe that," Toby dismissed.

"Why not? For all you know I could be planning to get a divorce right now," She teased.

"I'm a shrink, remember?" Toby reminded her. "Also your head is on my shoulder. You aren't thinking about getting a divorce."

"You don't know that. This could all be an elaborate ruse to break you," She laughed.

"Even you wouldn't go this far to be mean to me," He chuckled back. "Happy Quinn-Curtis," He sighed, "I like it."

"I like it too," she seconded.

"This has hands down been the best day of my entire life," Toby declared.

"Doc, you say that every time we move forward in this," Happy frowned.

"Well, I mean it every time. Every single moment with you is tied for being the greatest moment of my life," He informed her.

"That's cheesy," She stated.

"It's still true," He laughed. "We're nearly at the airport."

"I know."

"I love you," he reminded her.

"I know," She smirked.

"You're mean."

"You know you love it."

"I do."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! I don't know how I let this chapter become so long, but here we are. A long chapter. It just kinda happened. Let me know what you think about it. I guess I have more time on my hands now that swimming is over. This probably means more one shots, and more attention to this story. Send me your ideas, and tell me what you think about this. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Aislin**

It wasn't her day. They had gotten back from their honeymoon the day before, and she was jet lagged. She, of course, would never admit that, and had insisted on coming into work today. Toby on the other hand had stayed home claiming that in his professional opinion he was much too 'sick' to work _efficiently_ , and he simply had to stay home. She rolled her eyes just thinking about it. She was struggling to think straight. Which wrench did she want to use again?

Thankfully, Cabe interrupted her embarrassing dilemma by announcing a case. They were supposed to track down and stop a gang from taking all of the government's money or something. Happy wasn't really listening when Cabe had informed them of what was going on. All she knew was that it was her job to accompany Walter and do whatever he said.

They were on the way to a warehouse when Walter pulled her out of her head. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Of course I am," She replied quickly.

"It's just you didn't demand to drive, and you haven't talked at all," He pushed.

"If I say I'm fine, I'm fine." She ended the conversation. They didn't talk again until they reached their destination.

"Alright, Happy, they don't seem to be here. So, I'm going to go work on their computers, and you can poke around their stuff," Walter ordered.

"Gotcha," She started to wander around the seemingly abandoned warehouse. She looked around taking in the half full glasses around the table, the open pizza box, and the dripping sink. Her brain was still only working at half capacity. She was taking things in, but not figuring things out. Of course, she didn't actually get a chance to figure things out because as soon as she started to really think a hood was thrown over her head, and she began struggling while being dragged to a car.

* * *

"Why are you guys calling?" Toby questioned groggily. He had just been woken up from a 4 hour nap.

"You need to come into work," Paige ordered in a panic.

"What do you mean I need to come into work? I took the day off," He replied.

"Walter and Happy were out on a mission, and then they disappeared. We think-"

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"Just for the record, Walt, I blame you for this," Happy stated. They were tied to chairs sitting next to each other. She knew there was no way out of this mess on their own. They just had to hope the team would come for them.

"Based on what reasoning?" Walter questioned.

"You're the one that declared them gone, and had us go in," She blamed.

"How was I supposed to know they weren't gone?" Walter complained.

"I don't know. You're supposed to be pretty intelligent. You should have figured it out," She snapped.

"Right because I'm the only genius who got caught," He raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up."

* * *

"We have to find them," Toby ordered.

"We have no idea where they could be. Even if we did, how would we be able to break into the lair of a gang?" Sylvester questioned.

"We are up against a gang?" Toby asked.

"Yes, the worst there is," Sly clarified.

"Then they will be somewhere in the place they were originally located. Gangs only have one place that they like to beat people up, and that is in their lairs. So let's go there," Toby started to move towards the door.

"Hold up, Doc," Cabe ordered. "I know you want to get Happy back, but we need some sort of a plan. We can't just rush into a gang's lair and demand our friends back."

"Why not?" Toby demanded.

"Because they will kill us," Paige supplied.

"We can't help them if we are dead," Ralph inputted.

"Alright, so here is what we do," Toby started.

* * *

"Why were you inside our building? Who sent you?" One of the gangs scarier looking men demanded.

"You don't scare us," Happy rolled her eyes.

"Such big talk for such a tiny little girl," he smirked.

"I have beat up people bigger than you," She laughed.

"Who sent you?" The man repeated.

"We aren't going to tell you that," Walter answered.

"Well, if you won't give us the information then we will have to get it out of you. If you don't tell us everything, you will die. That's that," The man exited the room.

"I'm no shrink, but I think he was telling the truth," Happy informed Walter.

"We're screwed."

* * *

"Cabe and Sly, are you two ready with the distraction? Make sure you throw each bomb to a different corner of the building," Toby instructed.

"Are you sure this isn't illegal?" Sylvester asked once again.

"It's only going to put them to sleep for an hour, and we can't get in trouble if we don't kill them," Toby rationalized.

"I'm not a genius, but that doesn't exactly sound like sound logic," Paige pointed out.

"We have to get them back, and anyway these people are a part of a gang. They aren't good people. Cabe, Sly throw the bombs now, and then run. Paige put on your mask," Toby ordered.

"Who put you in charge?" Paige questioned before placing the gas mask over her face.

"Now, everyone should be asleep in minutes, so I'm going to get this manhole open, and then we will have to find a way to get Happy and Walter out," Toby stated clearly.

"You know, for someone who's wife has been kidnapped by a gang, you are surprisingly calm," Paige sighed.

"We are going to get her back."

* * *

"We're in," Paige announced. "We can undo these knots around their hands, but I don't know how we are going to get them down safely."

"I can carry Walter, and Happy's tiny, so you can grab her, right?" Once we are down there again, we can wait for them to wake up before moving," Toby planned. He started to work on the knots around Happy's hands. She looked pretty much untouched besides a black eye. She wouldn't be very affected. Walter looked like he had been left alone. _Happy probably threatened them,_ Toby thought to himself. "I'm going to bring Walter down now, and once I'm down you don't need to carry Happy. You can just pass her to me."

"Got it," Paige answered. Toby dragged Walter to the side of the manhole. He lined up Walter halfway on the edge so that he wouldn't fall without Toby. Toby then dropped into the manhole, and swiftly moved Walter down with him. He placed Walter on his back, and turned his attention back to Paige and Happy. "You ready?" Paige asked.

"Pass her," He ordered anxiously. Paige moved password downwards, and all but dropped her into Toby's arms. "I said pass her, not drop her," He snapped. "You could have hurt her."

"I understand today has been stressful for you, but you don't need to take that out on me," Paige complained after dropping into the manhole. Toby resealed the exit, and lifted Happy up again. He didn't want her to wake up and be scared, not that she would ever show fear.

"Now, we wait until they wake up, and then we can all go home."

* * *

Walter woke up long before Happy did. They decided it was most efficient for Paige to help Walter get to the van, and Toby to carry Happy home. Waiting for her to wake would be slow, and it wasn't likely Toby would let her walk on her own anyway.

It had taken Walter forty five minutes to wake up. As he rose, they could all hear the confused, angry shouts of the gang members above them. None of them could figure out what had happened, and their hostages were the least of their worries.

"Just a heads up, Walt," Toby announced as they neared the car. "I don't think Happy and I will be in tomorrow."

"We have stressful days all the time. There is no reason to-" Paige elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Hey, I am still in charge here," Walter complained as he entered the car.

"Give them a day off, son," Cabe ordered. "In fact, you should take a day off. We all should. It's been a rough day."

* * *

The drive back home was an hour long, and it wasn't until the very end of it that Happy opened her eyes. Everyone was in their own conversations. Toby was staring out the window. "Hey, Doc," She captured his attention.

"You're awake," He observed. One of his hands tangled itself further in her hair.

"You got me back," She seemed impressed.

"I'll always get you back."


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! How's it going? I'm sick at home which means I'm not at volleyball right now which means I can work on this. I'm planning on writing some chapters ahead and maybe some one shots or something. Who knows? Please send me anything you'd wanna read because I will happily consider writing it. Anyway, let me know what you think and thank you for reading**

 **-Aislin**

"What are you hiding from me?" He questioned pulling her back into him and wrapping his arms around her. He didn't want to give her the chance to escape.

"I don't have anything to hide. I just need to take my dog for a walk," She dismissed him trying to loosen his grip on her.

" _Our_ dog," He corrected once again. "And I can see right through you. I know you're hiding something." She had been acting twitchy all day. This wasn't the way Happy normally actly. Normally she never faltered. Normally she only made movements that were necessary. Normally let down her walls for him.

"I think you're analyzing this one too much, Doc," She laughed. "I'm not hiding anything. Anyway, I have to go, so if you'll let me go," she trailed off.

"I can read you like a book, Happy. I know you're not telling me something. You should tell me what it is," He tried.

"Don't have any secrets, and I have to go," She elbowed him in the ribs and ran out the door with the dog. "See you later, Doc!"

"You're a liar," He shouted at her retreating figure.

* * *

That night as they sat together on their sofa, Toby couldn't help but worry about whatever she was hiding. She didn't hide things from him anymore. When they had first met, she had had boundaries she wouldn't let anyone get passed. She kept everyone, especially him, at at least an arm's distance. Now, she was different. She wasn't closed off to him anymore.

Or, at least, she wasn't supposed to be. He didn't know what kind of secret she would want to keep from him anymore. There was no reason to hide anything. There was nothing worth hiding. He didn't have any idea of what she wouldn't want him to see.

She had fallen asleep in front of the tv again, so he decided he might as well go to bed. Even if we wanted answers, he wasn't exactly willing to wake her up. For one thing, she was grumpy when she was woken up against her will, and a grumpy Happy was a painful Happy. She would find something to attack him with, and, if there was nothing to be found, elbows and knees would suffice. Besides, he loved watching her when she slept. She was unburdened and stress free for once, and that's something he would never take away from her.

She buried her face further into his neck. That was another bonus of sleeping Happy. When she was awake, she didn't show very much affection, but, when she was asleep, she was wonderfully clingy. Sleeping Happy was all about the comfort in life, where waking Happy was fine with being uncomfortable. It was a side of her that didn't often appear in waking life, but he was lucky to see it every night.

He had stopped watching the tv at this point, and decided to call it a night. He very gently and carefully picked her up, and began to move her sleeping form to their bed. This was pretty commonplace in their lives. She was constantly falling asleep where she wasn't supposed this. This was probably because of the fact that she woke up before dawn every morning to walk the dog. She would never admit she was tired though. That would be a sign of weakness. Instead, she held on as long as she could before finally falling asleep on their sofa. They never spoke of the nightly occurrence, but it had become a ritual.

He was careful not to wake her as he placed her down. He kissed her head, and tucked her in before leaving the room. Someone had to put the dog in its crate, and, even if she claimed to be the dog's only owner, he tried to split dog responsibilities equally. "Ok, Conan," he announced. "Time for bed."

The dog whined in response. "I know I'm not her, and you don't like taking orders from me, but we do this every night. Can't you just go in without a fight, and then we can both sleep?" Toby begged. The dog seemingly shook its head no, and then let his head back down.

"Conan, please?" He asked again. The dog didn't move a muscle. "Will you do it if I get you a treat?" The dog stood up, and walked into its crate. Toby quickly ran to the cage, and shut the door, "Hah, I tricked you. Maybe this is why you don't like me."

Toby walked back up the stairs, and into his room. He didn't hesitate before flopping into bed. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife, and left his problems behind for the night.

* * *

"Get in the car," She ordered.

"Why?" He questioned. "It's 6am on a Saturday."

"Up," She commanded..

"You never started talking to me like that before we got that damn dog," He complained.

"Come on. We have somewhere to be," She informed him.

"Where do we have to be at 6am on a Saturday morning?" He groaned.

"That's a secret," She teased. "Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go."

"The things I do for you, Happy Quinn-Curtis," He sighed.

* * *

"Wherever we are," He started. "It doesn't smell very nice." She had instructed him to put on the blindfold. He wasn't so worried about whatever secret she was keeping anymore."Where are we exactly?"

"Be patient," She commanded. "We're nearly there."

"It's very noisy here. Lot's of animals," he noted.

"Shush," She quieted. "Stay here, I'll be right back. Do not move."Minutes later she returned. "Ok, take off the blindfold." He did what she instructed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Happy standing in front of him with a puppy in her arms. It was a tiny shetland sheepdog puppy. He assumed it was a girl based because of the pink bandana around her neck. "It's for your birthday," she declared.

"My birthday isn't for another two weeks," He pointed out.

"I wanted you to be surprised, and I thought maybe you'd like to have a dog that liked you better then me," She stated quickly.

"Thank you," He took the dog out of her arms, and started to walk towards the car. "What's her name?"

Happy shrugged, "Your decision."

"Well, then this is Teagan," He started to wave the puppy's paws around.

"Alright, I'm done being nice. In the car," She ordered. "We are going home, and then you can take the dogs for a walk. You're in charge of training your dog."

"Happy birthday to me."

"Not for another two weeks."


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! I have been doing a ton of writing this weekend. I wrote a oneshot that should be coming up in the next couple days which I really enjoued, and I'm ahead on this story. This means I've been able to write without the stress of deadlines which is really good for me. Let me know what you think about this chapter, and thank you for reading,**

 **-Aislin**

"So, why aren't you and Happy talking?" Paige asked the more approachable of the two. Toby was usually the reasonable one after a fight. Paige had learned to recognize the signs over the years: the slamming of the workshop door, the eery silence, the stares of worry from across the garage, the quick turn of heads worried the other would see their concern.

"We had a fight over who's dog is smarter," He sounded angry. "I mean obviously Teagan is smarter. Conan is a damn Golden Retriever. Golden Retrievers are bred to be dumb."

"Toby, you two are fighting over the dogs?" Paige seemed shocked.

"I mean she's the one who's out of line. Calling my dog an idiot. I mean come on. She is only a baby. Her dog is the dumb one. Mine is just a baby," He argued.

"You two are really fighting for the dogs?" Paige asked again.

"Teagan is my baby," Toby shouted. "No one insults my baby."

"What's going on here?" Cabe demanded as he walked through the door.

"Toby and Happy are fighting about who's dog is smarter," Ralph informed him.

"Statistically speaking Toby is right. Golden retrievers are generally unintelligent," Sylvester added. When he heard Happy's angry grunt from the other room he corrected himself, "Though, I suppose, Conan could be intelligent. There is no reason he can't be statistically above average."

"Traitor," Toby accused.

"She's scarier than you," Sylvester stated.

"I'm going to talk to her," Paige announced boldly taking a step towards the workshop door.

"Your funeral," Cabe announced moving back to his own work.

* * *

"Hey, Happy," Paige greeted slowly. She was trying to be delicate. If she kept Happy calm there was less of a chance that Paige would leave the garage injured. After Toby and Happy's first fight as a couple, she had made the mistake of riling Happy up. The broken arm had taken a long time to heal. "How's it going?"

"I know you're trying to ask me about my fight with Toby," Happy didn't turn around to face Paige. She just continued to stare out the workshops window. "I can save you the trouble. I do not want to talk to you." Paige noted that Happy didn't sound angry per se just a little bit down.

"You never want to talk to me, but here I am," Paige laughed. "You ok? You aren't throwing anything. That's not like you."

"I'm fine. Leave, or I will throw something," Happy ordered.

"Ok, Ok, but I'll be back." Paige couldn't shake the feeling that Happy was crying. She had actually never seen Happy cry. She hadn't considered it possible, and maybe it wasn't. But for some reason right now, Paige felt like she was.

* * *

"Is everything alright in there?" Walter asked cautiously. He knew that Happy and Toby fighting was bad for the workplace. Toby would take out his stress on everyone else by being an asshole, and Happy would physically assault anyone for any small reason presented. Toby looked up, but tried to hide his interest.

"I don't know," Paige admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Toby demanded dropping his act of not caring. Ok, so he wasn't completely thrilled with the fighting, or the insulting of his dog, but he wasn't going to sit around if she wasn't ok.

"I mean I don't know. She didn't throw anything," Paige said.

"Which is good. Everything is normal. We have absolutely nothing to worry about," Sylvester dismissed.

"She didn't seem angry," Paige informed the group.

"How can it be bad that she isn't angry?" Walter tried to laugh it off.

"She seemed kind of sad," Paige sighed.

"No," Toby started to freak out. "Happy doesn't get sad. She get's angry, sarcastic, violent, annoyed, aggressive, but not sad."

"Maybe I'm wrong, but it seemed weird," Paige stated.

"I'm going in," Toby announced dramatically.

"Good luck," The team chanted seriously.

* * *

"Alright, Happy, I'm going to come in here, and I'm going to really hope that you won't throw anything at me," Toby whispered slowly as he entered her work space. He was surprised to see that she wasn't working on a project. She was just sitting in her chair and staring out the window.

"Happy," He sighed moving towards her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," She muttered.

"I don't need to be a psychiatrist to know that you're lying," He informed her. After she blinked, she quickly wiped the space underneath her eyes. Maybe Paige was right about her being sad. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," She dismissed him.

"Ok, I'm gonna tell you now that desperate times call for desperate measures, so that, when I take desperate measures, you don't beat me up. Although, I admit it wouldn't be the first time," He warned her. When she didn't respond, he quickly picked her up, and sat back down with her in his arms instead. He was surprised that she didn't struggle.

"I am not a child," she said monotonously. "You don't need to cuddle me when I get upset."

"I know you aren't a child, but I like being near you because I love you. So you admit you're sad?" He pushed.

"I don't get sad," She denied.

"Everyone gets sad," He disagreed.

"No," Happy argued. "I'm just..."

"Sad," he finished. She rolled her eyes. "You're allowed to have emotion around me. Why do you feel sad?"

"Don't shrink me," She protested.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to make you feel happier," He stated calmly. She burrowed her head into his chest, and let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I just...Don't laugh at me," She ordered.

"Never," He promised.

"I worry you love the dog more than me," She said quickly. He burst out laughing. "Hey, what did I say about laughing?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I just think that's crazy. I mean yes I love the dog, but you gotta know I love you much more."

"Where's your proof?" She questioned.

"I married you, not the dog." He cried.

"The dog wasn't in the picture then, and it's also not legal to marry a dog," She pointed out.

"As much as I'm pleased you finally have all the emotions out there," He started. "I'm starting to find this a little bit ridiculous. I love you, and I think I've succeeded in showing you over the years."

"I guess," she gave in.

"You know what might make you less sad? Ice cream. I'll buy," He offered.

"I'd like you to remember that I am aware that we share a bank account."

"So no?"

"Let's go."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I am writing this before monday's episode which is yesterday's episode for you guys. And I assure you that I am probably watching that episode and overanalyzing every part of it and squealing from my emotional heart cramps. My brother probably laughed at me during the entire episode.** **Also, check out the collab I did with somuchmorethanpartners. If you want to read that it's called "Soulmates".** **Today I'm publishing an au oneshot I wrote about quintis. If you want to read that it's called "Across The Fence" and it's pretty long and I spent a ton of time of it. Anyway, thanks you reading this, let me know what you think** , **and send me your ideas**

 **-Aislin**

Happy was freezing. Toby was out with Sylvester on a desperate mission to make him less afraid of the dark. It was the kind of cause that only Toby could get behind. When he invited the other members of scorpion they had all rolled their eyes and declined. Even Happy had refused to join him on his hopeless mission.

She couldn't have seen it coming. The power had gone out in this section of LA. She had looked for a way to get it back, but had found none. There was nothing to do but wait. Before she had had the chance to call Toby, her phone had died. It was awfully convenient.

Now, the house was freezing cold. The dogs sat beside her pressed against her, and she had covered herself with every blanket she could find. She was still cold. This was worse than Antarctica. Well, I mean not really, but in this moment she felt like it was.

So, with no way to contact Toby, and no way to get warm she was pretty stuck. At this moment, she wished she had been more on board with forcing Sly into situations he didn't want to be him. She couldn't imagine that Toby was in any rush to go home, and that meant it could be hours before he arrived.

* * *

For once, he wasn't enjoying the night out. He had tried to. Oh God he had tried, but Sylvester had ruined every attempt. He ordered a drink, and Sylvester lectured him on the danger buying drinks that aren't in sealed packages. There's a risk of disease blah, blah, blah, and do you even _know_ where those french fries have been?

Sly wasn't even the worst part of it. He didn't particularly like being away from Happy. On the outside he played it cool, or tried to, but on the inside he was the world's clingiest husband. Without her here, he was pretty much going insane. Single Toby might have been happy here, but married Toby just couldn't take it.

"Alright, Sly, let's go home. You've had enough," He announced.

"You are definitely right about that. Do you have any idea how many diseases I could have already contracted? And they don't even have any hand sanitizer here," Sylvester replied quickly.

Toby walked slowly to the car in defeat. "We're listening to my music on the car ride home, and I don't want you to comment on how loud it is," He threatened.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"Happy, it was the worst night ever," He announced as he stepped into the house. None of the lights were on, and Happy was nowhere to be seen. Which was strange considering the fact that it was only 9 o'clock, and there were always lights on in this house. "Hey, Hap, where are you?" He called. He didn't hear a response. Maybe she was asleep. "Did the power go off?" He ask as he walked upstairs.

He found her shivering on the bed with at least twelve blankets thrown on top of her and the dogs. "You ok?" He questioned.

"Do I look _ok_ to you?" She snapped quietly. "It's freezing."

"It's not that bad," He moved the dogs out of the way, and crawled under the blankets with her. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her very, very close. He could now feel her shaking. It was extreme. "Ok, maybe it is a little bad," He revised.

"It's cold," She observed.

"How long has the power been out?" He asked.

"About two and a half hours I think," She told him.

"Why didn't you call me? I could've come home. I definitely would have. It was basically the worst night ever. I wouldn't have even complained about you asking me to come home early," He babbled.

"My phone ran out of battery," She explained. "I didn't have means of charging it."

"God, this takes me back," He sighed. "Do you remember Antarctica?"

"I was unconscious for most of it," she informed him. "But yes I recall the fact that we nearly froze to death."

"We nearly die all the time. I wasn't all that worried," He laughed.

"You're a liar," She scoffed.

"You don't know that. As you said before, you were unconscious," He pointed out.

"So, I was freezing to death and unconscious, and you weren't even a little bit worried?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I was. I'm just saying you didn't know that," He told her.

"I think I like being awake and cold less than being knocked out and cold," She admitted.

"At least we aren't going to die."

"I mean I don't know I am very cold. If only there was some way to keep me warm," Happy teased.

"I will be right back with a sleeping bag in hand."

* * *

The power had come back on in the middle of the night. It was 9 am. He was already gone. He had left a note for her that he had had to run an errand for Walter apparently. She didn't doubt that. Walter was always interrupting their Sundays.

She plugged in her cell phone in order to stay connected herself. As soon as the phone turned on it loaded four missed calls from Walter and three texts from Paige. Apparently, Walter had been hoping for more hope than just Toby. Paige's texts told her to disregard Walter and continue with whatever morning she was having. She wondered why they were always up so early.

Five minutes later, she was making her breakfast. There was no cooking involved. She wasn't allowed to cook. Which was actually pretty fair, she once had ruined microwavable mac and cheese. After that incident(and many others), Toby had made the executive decision to keep her out of the kitchen.

He walked through the door and when he smelled food he immediately called, "Happy, you know we have rules about you being in the kitchen. I know you can take care of yourself and all, but we can't afford to buy a new kitchen or a new house." He smiled at her as he entered the kitchen.

"Strictly toaster waffles, I promise," She informed him.

"I got you something," He grinned..

"Well that's not a very good way to save money," She laughed. "Also, I thought you were running errands for Walter."

"I made an extra stop," He explained. "So you don't want it?"

"I didn't say that," She stated. He opened his hand to reveal yet another charm for her bracelet. It was a snowflake. "If you keep buying me these, they're gonna start to weigh down my wrist." She moved away from the toaster, and kissed him briefly. "Thank you."


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! What's up? Hope you enjoyed monday's episode because I definitely did. Though I am not gonna lie, I was pretty pissed at Walter. I mean I'm still pissed at Walter. Who know when I'll get over this? Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading,**

 **-Aislin**

"Toby," She grabbed his arm and shook it to get his attention.

"Mm," He responded tiredly.

"Doc, get up," She ordered.

"Happy, I love you, but it's nine pm. I am tired. I know you are tired let's just sleep," He groaned.

"If we don't stay up, then it's true. We are old," She declared. "And I know we aren't old and you know we aren't old, so we are going to stay awake, and go do something."

"Another night?" He begged.

"No," She asserted. "Tonight's the night. Let's go. Come on. Up, Up Up."

"I know I'm married to you, and so I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life, but this is one of those moments where I'm starting to wish I married someone I wasn't scared of."

* * *

Earlier that day Ralph had pointed it out to Happy. He had said that they weren't as _fun_ as they used to be. This was probably out of spite from when she told him they wouldn't take him out late when they were in charge of babysitting.

"The old Happy and Toby would have said yes, and helped me," He had complained.

"No, we wouldn't have," She argued. "Geniuses don't do well at parties Ralph. We don't like them."

"You have had plenty of late nights out," He retorted.

"None that I enjoyed," She dismissed.

"It's true," Toby chimed in. "Happy, is a professional party pooper."

She rolled her eyes, "That's not true, but you still can't go out."

"That is also true. You can't go out on our watch," Toby added.

"I still don't see why not," Ralph whined. "When did you two become so old anyway?"

* * *

"Drive faster," She ordered.

"I am not taking the reckless driver's advice, thanks," He declined.

"I wasn't advising," She laughed. "Now drive faster."

"No thank you?" He tried. He didn't have to look at her to know she was going to try to hit him. He intercepted her hand before she could, "Ah, ah, ah. I know you better than you know myself. You can't beat me."

"Pull over," She demanded. "I swear to God, Toby, if you don't pull over right now, I will find a way to crash the damn car." He knew she was telling the truth. He pulled the car over quickly.

"What's up with you?" He asked hesitantly.

"I just want one more night to be young," She sighed.

"Happy, you _are_ young. You're five years younger than me. Looking at me, you're practically a child. Wait no, that's weird. Nevermind. Look-," He started to argue.

"I'm old," She interrupted. "I just need one more night. Can you give me one more night?" The way she looked up at him chose his answer for him. He couldn't say no to her, especially not when she was being as open as this.

"Ok, but I'm driving only slightly above the speed limit."

* * *

"We are at an amusement park," She observed,

"Nowhere better to make you feel young," He pointed out. "If you don't like it here we can go somewhere else." He placed an arm over her shoulders.

"No, here is good," She accepted. "When does it close?"

"2 am because it's a Friday," He informed her.

"We are staying until 2 am," She decided.

"Whatever you want," He agreed. Though he wasn't crazy about the idea of staying up for the next four hours, he would do anything to make her happy. "Let's go and play some of the games and waste all our money," He pulled her into the park quickly.

"Well, I don't know if wasting all our money is a good," She paused to think for a minute. "No, No, that's something a grown up would say. Let's waste all our money on crap we will never ever use again."

* * *

Four hours later, they eaten at least 6 hours of sugar between them and won every prize there was to win. Happy was carrying three giant stuffed animals, and Toby had six.

"There's no way we can drive these home," She whined. She kept stumbling into things because of stuffed animals blocking her view.

"We will find a way," He guaranteed. When they arrived at the car, he dropped all of his stuffed animals, and took hers out of her hands. He then proceeded to squash all of them into the back seat. She laughed at his struggle. "Laugh all you want, but this is going to work."

"I doubt that," She informed him.

When he finally got the back of the car shut, he turned around smugly and crossed his arms across his chest. "Say you're sorry," He pouted it.

"No," She placed her hands on her hips, and put on her _I'm Happy Quinn(-Curtis) and you won't get me to do anything I don't want to_ face.

"Come on, Happy, say you're sorry," He repeated taking a couple steps before them.

"Ok," She grinned. "I'll say I'm sorry." And then she started to sprint away from the car. "But only if you can catch me."

"Oh please, I could catch you in my sleep," He started to run after her.

"As you said earlier," She glanced behind her briefly,"You're getting old. You will never catch me."

"I am surprisingly in shape," He whined as he gasped for breath. Running wasn't actually his thing. He never ran completely willingly. Honestly, if you ever saw Toby running on the street, you should probably start running too because something is coming.

"You are not," She laughed.

"I'm catching up," He announced.

"No you're not," She turned her head again. She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. She gasped in pain, "Crap."

"Oh my God, are you ok?" He started to run slightly faster.

"Yeah, yeah," She sighed. "I'm good. It's just a scrape. This really makes me feel young. I haven't had a scrape like this since I was little."

"We should get home, so I can clean that," He decided as he reached her. He quickly picked her up.

"Ow, ow," She hit him repeatedly. "Be careful."

"Don't be such a baby."

"Don't discourage me from being young. I get tonight remember?"

"I remember."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! I'm finding it so much harder to write now that they're actually a couple. Does that make any sense? It shouldn't because now we know how they actually act. I don't know. Either way, monday's episode completely ruined me. I have been pissed at Walter since the episode came out. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading**

 **-Aislin**

Toby didn't know what to say to the hysterical Happy sitting in their living room, he hadn't known what to say when she had become hysterical, and he certainly didn't know what was causing all of this. All he knew was that as soon as he had walked through the door she had burst into tears.. She wouldn't talk about it. All she did was cry, which wasn't like Happy at all. She wouldn't talk to him. Hell, she wouldn't even look at him.

Normally, he could handle this. This was exactly what he was trained to do, but this was Happy. He had never seen her like this. He knew how to calm her down after something minor, and he knew how to help her through any tough situation, but he didn't know how to help her through this.

So, here he was in the kitchen. He was somewhere between hiding from the situation in the living room, and thinking about how to deal with this. He didn't know how to fix this. Happy meant everything with him. To say it in the cheesiest way possible, she was his rock. Having her down like this was tearing Toby apart.

He couldn't bear this. He filled a glass of water, and walked into the living room to face his upset wife. He didn't think he had done anything wrong, but he never really knew anyway. "Happy, I brought you some water," He announced as he sat down beside her. She was curled up in a ball on the sofa. Her face was in her hands, but she shook it slightly to let him know she didn't want any. "You really should drink. It's good to replace your lost fluids. It wouldn't be good for you to get dehydrated."

She slowly sat up, and gently took the water out of his hands. Her breaths were much too sporadic for her to drink it. She just held it by her mouth trying to calm down enough to drink. She hadn't wanted to get this emotional, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't. "Ok, Happy," He hesitantly placed his arm around her,"Just count to ten. Out loud. Slowly with me."

"Don't shrink me," She gasped out.

"Everyone knows this is how you calm someone down, and It's hurting me to see you like this.," He explained. "Come on. Count with me. "

"One," She started. "Two, Three." She lost count as gasped in and out. A couple more tears escaped his eyes. "One," She tried again only to lose her breath again.

"Hey, hey," He took her face in his hands. She resisted him. "Look at me. Whatever this is, I won't let anything happen to you. You just need to breathe. All you need to do is breathe. I've got you."

"One," She took a shaky breath in. "Two...Three...Four...Ok, I'm good. I'm ok."

"I'm not sure I'm gonna agree with that. What happened?," He sighed. When she had calmed down enough to wipe her face, he took his hands away from her face and pushed her to drink from the water.

"I'm not a child, you know. I can drink on my own," She laughed weakly. She took a few sips and placed the cup back on the table. She moved so that she could lean against him.

"You haven't told me what's wrong. And you can't tell me it's nothing. Happy doesn't cry over nothing," He informed her. She buried her head into him. "Happy, you can talk to me about anything. Nothing you say or do could ever make me stop loving you."

"I didn't mean to start crying," She sniffled. "I...uh...I was planning on just telling you, but then you came in, and I don't know," She trailed off.

"Tell me what," He pressed gripping her tighter.

"I...uh...I'm pregnant," She didn't look up at him.

"That's awesome," He said without missing a beat. "Why were you crying? Are you not happy about it?"

"No, I...I'm scared," She murmured. "I didn't know if you'd be happy about it."

"Of course I'm happy about it," Toby exclaimed.

"What if we can't take care of a baby?" She wondered out loud.

"I'm sure two geniuses can take care of a baby," He chuckled.

"I don't think I'm caring enough to-" She started.

"You are," He interrupted.

"No, I'm not. I'm closed off and cold and-" She argued.

"No," He cut her off again. "Yes, you have walls, and, yes, you aren't trusting, but that's only to adults. I've seen you with Ralph. You've never not loved him. You are going to be an amazing mother, Happy."

"What if I'm not ready?" She asked nervously.

"Nobody ever thinks they're ready," He wrapped his arms around her much tighter, "But think of it this way: we have about 9 months to prepare. I think we, as geniuses, can be ready by then."

"I guess."

"We don't have to go through with this if you don't want to," He pointed out. "We could..."

"No," She snapped. "I don't want that."

"We're going to be parents?" He clarified.

"We're going to be parents," She laughed in disbelief.

* * *

"What are we going to name if it's a boy? Or a girl?" Toby had been blabbing on and on about it all night. At first, Happy had found it endearing, but now she was starting to get annoyed. She was exhausted and ready to sleep, and he just kept going.

"Could you maybe shut up, Doc?" She groaned.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked.

"Mm," She responded sleepily.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. I'll let you sleep," He apologized.

"Thank God," Happy sighed in relief. "I hope our kid doesn't get that. I couldn't handle two blabbermouths."

"I'm offended," He chuckled.

"You should be. Now, you're not gonna respond, so that I can sleep, and we can talk tomorrow," She instructed. He mock saluted. Then he dramatically constructed a hand heart and mouthed _I love you._ "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! This is going up before Monday night's episode. I'm super excited for it. I'm posting another chapter of the Across The Fence thing I put up last week. I know it was supposed to be a oneshot, but I had a request** **to write more and I thought 'Why not?'. Please take a look at that. Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading,**

 **-Aislin**

"We need to tell them," Happy said with her head still hovering over the toilet. Toby stood behind her with one of his hands on the back of her head, and one of his holding back her hair. She had been throwing up all morning. One of the joys of having a baby, Toby supposed. "I mean with all this," She gestured around the bathroom. "It's hard to hide." She stood up quickly, "Ok, I think I'm done."

"I mean it's not like this happens at work," Toby reasoned.

"Yes it does. It's happened eight times so far, and it's hard to cover up," Happy reminded him. "Also, during our cases you completely freak out when I have to do anything even slightly dangerous."

"I'm just concerned about you," He murmured.

"Yeah, but it's weird," Happy complained. "Look, we aren't going to be able to not tell them, so that means we have to tell them."

"Sounds very reasonable," He agreed. "So how do you wanna do it?"

"I don't know. I say we just do it," She suggested.

"Well, we should probably wait for a good time."

* * *

"Curtis," She yelled as she worked through the door. She had just gotten home from a visit with her father. She had told him about the whole baby thing. He had reacted well, but they still hadn't let the team in on the secret.

"Oh, Happy," He dramatised, "I am also so glad to see you, my love. Our love story is one for the ages."

"Shut it," She shouted slamming the door with all of her force. "You still haven't told the team."

"Why is it my job?" He whined.

"Because you're supposed to be good with people, so, once again, it's your job to tell her friends. You need to tell them. You've had a week," She picked up one of her many screwdrivers to throw at him.

"There was never a good time," He sighed. He lifted his hands to give him some small chance of safety against her.

"Sure there wasn't," She glared.

"No, really," He stood up and took the screwdriver out of her hand. She didn't resist too much. She was feeling pretty worn out. In that moment, he couldn't be any happier that this baby was taking her resources and using all her energy. "On Monday, Sylvester was having a panic attack and it took hours to calm him down. On Tuesday, Paige and Walter were fighting so I had to mediate. On Wednesday, I had to talk Ralph out of...nevermind. Just understand that I have a legitimate excuse. There hasn't been a good time yet."

"Toby," She sighed and dropped herself onto the couch. She immediately moved to lie down.

"Hey, I was sitting there," He complained. She shot him a look. "Yeah, yeah, you deserve it more because you've got an extra person inside of you. I get it. I get it."

"You need to tell them," She reiterated. He gently lifted her head, and sat down beneath it. He then placed her head back down.

"I'll tell them when the time is right," He promised her.

"No, there is never going to be a right time. Just tell them," She ordered once again. He started to run his fingers through her long messy curls. "You're going to ruin my hair," She groaned.

"Because you're definitely leaving the house tonight? Please, you know we're not leaving this couch until you tell me you want to sleep at 9 pm," He laughed. "And either way, you always look beautiful."

"Only to you," She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not arguing this with you again, you're just going to have to accept I'm right," He chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her firmly.

She broke away, "I know you're trying to distract me. You have to tell them."

"I promise tomorrow," He assured her.

"If you don't I'll kill you."

"I'm well aware."

* * *

"Weekly team meeting, guys," Paige called. She had instituted these to make the team communicate more. She had all sorts of various team building and ice breaking games that she had them play for 3 hours each week, granted they weren't interrupted by a case.

When they had all sat down, on the 'feelings carpet.' They had assigned seats. Happy wasn't allowed to sit next to Toby after the hammer incident, and Sly wasn't allowed to sit next to Ralph because they tended to get lost in their own little world.

"Now, I want everyone to go around the circle and tell us one good thing that happened to you this week. Ralph you can start," Paige gestured towards her son.

"I finally figured out how to get my robot to do the rest of the dance sequence that Sloan wanted," He smiled.

"Walter?"

"I helped Ralph with the robot," Walter responded monotonously.

"Toby?" Paige had long ago learned not to expect too much out of Walter during these sessions. Surprisingly, he was much better than he had been at the beginning.

"Happy and I..." He stopped to think about his words. "Found out that..." He swallowed nervously "That my childhood favorite show was on netflix. It has recently made my entire life." Happy grunted and rolled her eyes. He swore he could hear her whisper _useless_ into the floor.

"Well, I'm very happy for you Toby," Paige laughed. "Sly?"

"I got more Super Fun Guy merchandise," He grinned. "And it's all mint condition, and as of recently Germ free."

"Wonderful!" Paige humored Sylvester. "Ok, my turn, I bought a new hair brush, and it is doing some really good things for my hair. It's the little things, you know? Cabe?"

"I figured out how the DVR works, and now I can watch my favorite movies whenever I want forever," He said without a smile.

"Happy?"

Happy sighed loudly, "Well, since the doc is a gutless weasel, I will tell you. We, Toby and I, are having a baby."

"I am not a gutless weasel," Toby defended as Paige and the rest of the team gaped.

"You have no defense. You are a gutless weasel," She insulted.

"Ok, hold on," Paige interrupted. "You're having a baby? You're pregnant?"

"How much clearer do you want me to get?" Happy snapped, and then the chaos ensued. Sylvester and Walter started freaking out trying to figure out how to prepare. To Paige this was adorable, but Happy found their behavior worrying. Cabe wished them congratulations and quickly exited the garage before things could get out of hand. Ralph had given them strange looks for upwards of a half an hour. Paige was over the moon with excitement. She missed spending time with babies.

* * *

"Do you really think I'm a gutless weasel?" He asked just before she fell asleep.

"Yeah, I do, but you're my gutless weasel."


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey Guys! I'm having a...week. I mean there's no other way for me to describe the week I'm having. Since swimming has finished, I kinda feel like I'm doing too much and not enough at the same time. And I'm just in all kinds of weird moods. SO, I guess I don't know about this chapter**

 **-Aislin**

"Happy," He started as they once again enacted their new morning routine. This routine was not pleasant or voluntary. It involved Happy vomiting into the toilet, and Toby holding her hair. "Do you want to take the day off? We've been in here for an hour, and I'm not sure you'll be able to work."

"No," She groaned taking a moment to wipe her face and look at up at him. "If I am cooped up in this house, I am going to kill something. The dogs aren't even home right now. Walter's running some kind of experiment on their intelligence. I will have nothing to keep me entertained. Can we discuss this when we're done?" She turned back to the toilet and continue to empty the contents of her stomach. This baby was turning out to be a hell of alot of work.

"Happy, at this rate we're never going to be done with this, and Walter has been calling me for the past 10 minutes," Toby pointed out. "It won't kill you to take one day off. I'm gonna leave for a minute, and I'm going to tell Walter that you're staying here."

"I have to stay here, but you get to go into work?" Happy complained. "How is that fair?"

"You have a baby inside of you. I am baby free," He chuckled. "Besides, if they have a case, they're going to need at least one of us. I'm not crazy about leaving you alone like this, but we gotta do what we gotta do, right?"

"Just pick up Walter's calls and see what's happening," She sighed. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

* * *

"Turns out Walter doesn't need the team for this case, it was just going to be me and him anyway," Toby explained as he walked through the door. Happy had moved so that her back was leaning against the shower door. "Are you ok?"

"I'm so tired," She whined closing her eyes, and curling herself into a ball.

"Come on, Hap," He took one of her hands and pulled her up. He then lifted her up, and carried her to the living room. "You sleep here," He put her down on the couch, "Or watch movies or whatever you want, and I will be back soon."

"Alright."

* * *

When he entered their home again, six hours later, she hadn't moved. She was still lying on the sofa with her head resting on a pillow. The tv was turned on, and from what he could tell she was crying over a cartoon. "Happy?" He walked over and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"You're home," She sniffled.

"Whatcha watching?" He lifted her head so that he could sit down and place her head back on his lap.

" _Up,_ It's the start of this movie that Ralph and Paige brought over a little while ago. Did you call Paige to come and check on me?" Happy questioned.

"Well, you weren't feeling too great earlier, and, since I couldn't be here, I had Paige look after you. Can you honestly tell me, that if she hadn't come, you would have eaten?" He answered.

"No," She murmured.

"I rest my case. So, you're crying? Over a cartoon?" He stroked her wild hair behind her ears.

"Blame your damn kid," She grumbled. "To be fair it's a very sad movie."

"My damn kid?" He questioned.

"Well, as of right now, he or she is making me hate all my favorite foods, making me cry over stupid shit, and making me vomit constantly. As far as I'm concerned, it's the spawn of satan," She argued without looking up at him.

Toby moved his hands to Happy's stomach, and leaned himself so that he could talk into it. "Don't listen to Mommy," He assured it. "She's just in a bad mood. We both love you very much."

"You're a lunatic," She chastised.

"I just want our baby to know that, behind your cold, mean, loveless facade, you love them," He chuckled. "A baby needs to feel loved."

"Hey! That's easy for you to say. You don't have to suffer through any of the symptoms," She defended herself.

"I guess that's true. You know it's not just my damn kid. It's our damn kid," He grinned into her hair. She had paused the movie when she realized he wasn't going to stop talking.

"I think all the bad qualities come from you," She teased.

"Of course you would think that," He laughed. "I think our kid is going to be perfect."

"I don't think that's reasonable," She pointed out.

"I'll think they're perfect no matter what they do," He countered. "What do we want to name it if it's a girl?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it," She dismissed. "We don't need to think about it yet. We have time. The doctor said we aren't having this baby until November 9th or so, remember?"

"Yeah, but it's already March," He reasoned. "We have to start getting prepared. We need to decide which room to turn into the nursery, and we have to paint the walls, and we have to buy clothes, and furniture, and everything else."

"Still, I don't know what names I want," Happy murmured into his leg.

"What about I say names and you tell me if you like them or not?" Toby suggested.

"After the movie?"

"I'll go run out and get you dinner then. Is there anything you want to eat?" He stroked her hair once more before lifting her head in order to stand up again.

"I don't know why, but I desperately want anything with tuna and anything chocolate," She demanded.

"Whoever I buy this stuff from is gonna give me weird looks."

"Man up."


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! I am so super duper tired while writing this, so this is another chapter where I'm completely out of it, but I'm trying, you know? Please let me know what you think and send me anything you wanna see, or even just a line you like. I'm always searching for ideas. I'm soooooooo tired, and really busy this weekend, so my update schedule might be the tiniest bit sketchy for the next couple days. I think I very well could be sick right now.**

 **-Aislin**

"Happy, I swear to God. I am not trying to infringe your rights as a human being. I'm just telling you, as a doctor, that you can't run everyday anymore like you used to. Especially since you having a baby is risky," Toby pleaded.

"I run with the dogs everyday. I can't just stop. It isn't fair to the dogs," Happy whined. "Come one, doc. I'm in shape. I am fine."

"I'm not saying you're not in shape," He argued. "I'm saying that logistically speaking your joints get looser during a pregnancy, and that means you could get injured easily. In terms you'll listen to, injuries are _not good._ "

"I'm not going to get injured," She dismissed. "I'm going."

"Happy, no," He tugged at her hand. He was sitting on the sofa, and she was standing facing him. "I'll come with you. We can walk."

"I don't want to walk. I want to run," She informed him bending over to put the leashes on the dogs.

"Happy," He tried to get her to listen him again. "I know you want to, and I know this sucks. Like it really really really sucks, but you can't overdo it anymore. You're going to hurt yourself. I know you don't care about that, but I do, and I couldn't stand it if you got hurt." He stood up, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He held her firmly.

"I just really like running in the morning," She looked down at the ground.

"I know, and maybe you'll really like walking with me," He suggested.

"Maybe I will," She smiled.

* * *

 **"** **Toby, I know you love Teagan, but you can't carry her just because she's being stubborn," Happy laughed as they walked.**

"If my baby doesn't want to walk, she doesn't have to walk," Toby replied stubbornly.

"Ok for one thing, she needs this exercise, and, for another, she can't be the boss of you," Happy chastised.

"But she doesn't want to," Toby whined. "I couldn't do that to her."

"Ok, idiot, switch dogs," She ordered. "My dog is obedient, so I think you can handle him."

"But you're going to be mean to her," Toby complained.

She raised an eyebrow. "And, if you don't give me the dog, I'm going to be mean to you."

"You're always mean to me," He chuckled. "Here, you can have her. Just don't be too mean to her." They swapped dogs. Teagan immediately started to walk with Happy. "That just isn't fair."

"She knows who lays down the law around here," Happy announced.

"I feel like this is an unfair hierarchy," He commented. "I mean in what society does a dog find itself above people."

"This one where you let her do whatever she wants so she does whatever she wants," Happy smirked.

"I don't let her do whatever she wants," Toby countered.

"Toby," Happy rolled her eyes, "You legitimately cook her steak dinners when she doesn't want to eat her food."

"Well, she can't not," Toby started to defend himself.

"No," She interrupted. "Doc, you cooked the dog a steak dinner."

"But I," he tried.

"No excuses," She dismissed.

"Yes ma'am," He saluted sarcastically. "So, in your mind, am I above or below the dogs."

"You are all equals in my mind."

* * *

"I hate to bring this up again," Toby began after another half hour of walking. "What do you mean we're all equals? They're dogs. I am a person. They're pets. You're my wife. They are our property. You're having my child."

She burst out laughing. "I'm not finding this funny, Happy," He mumbled.

"You," She gasped. "Are completely insane." She had to sit down in the dirt because she was laughing so hard that it was physically painful. "Of course you aren't equal. I was joking."

"I think we _really_ need to consider working on your humor again," He sighed.

"Oh come on," She continued to giggle. "I thought it was funny."

"Mm, but we don't normally use your sense of humor as the standard," He pointed out. He sat down beside where she was on the floor. He took Conan's dog leash and tied it to a tree near where they were sitting. He did the same to Teagan. He then crawled back over to where she was, and placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

She closed her eyes and let herself relax into his arms. "Could we just stay here for a couple of minutes?" She asked.

"Are you tired?" She could feel him raise his eyebrow.

"Yes," She answered.

"And you didn't even go for a run. You willing to admit I was right about this?" He looked down at her hopefully.

"No," She shook her head stubbornly.

"You never are."

* * *

"So, you agree that you aren't going to go for your runs until after the baby?" He pushed her once again on the ride home.

"I mean I guess not," She agreed. "If it's not good for the baby, I shouldn't take that risk. I just think I'm gonna get bored."

"Hey, just remember that we're in this together," He promised.

"You sound like that cheesy musical you made me watch," She observed.

"Yes, but I'm conveying an important message about our partnership in this process. If you get bored, just come over to me. I always seem to entertain you, right? I mean you fell over laughing at me today."

"I guess so."

"I love you, you know."

"I know."


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys! Not gonna lie I am very sick, and super busy, and also dying, so this should be fun. I am so tired. One of you out there that the baby's birthday be November 10th. Just wondering why. Let me know if you can. Please let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading**

 **-Aislin**

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked as she was supposed to. All couples got the choice of knowing or not knowing. The middle aged physician always made a bet with their colleagues on what the couple would choose.

"Yes," The mechanic and the shrink replied in unison. It was the quickest answer Doctor Meijer had ever encountered, and she owed her receptionist 30 bucks.

"That was quick," She observed. "Any reason in particular? Not that it matters, but I'm just interested."

"It's logical," Happy answered immediately.

"It means we can buy it the right clothes, and decorate its room appropriately, and pick out a name, and you get the point. This is the most logical path," Toby explained.

"Sounds very reasonable," Dr. Meijer laughed. "I bet you two will be the most prepared parents to walk the earth."

"We want to be as prepared as possible," Happy dismissed. "So, if you wanna, you know, get on with it."

"What my very rude wife means to say is that we are excited to find out, and we can't wait for you to tell us," Toby corrected.

"I am not rude. I am direct," Happy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say," Toby chuckled.

"Alright," Dr. Meijer interrupted, "So, you're ready?"

"Yes," They responded in unison once again.

"You are having a baby girl," The doctor smiled, "Congratulations. On your next visit we'll-"

"Alright, we're good. We'll be going now," Happy finished moving to leave the doctor's office. Toby chased after her. He actually seemed to do that alot. More than a normal person. The things he did for the woman he loved. He hoped their daughter wouldn't be so fond of running away from him.

"Ok, I'll see you next time," Dr. Meijer called into the hallway.

* * *

"Are you excited we're having a little girl?" Toby probed Happy during the car ride home. She had been surprisingly quiet for the past half an hour.

"I guess," She muttered. She had her head rested against the window and she was avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong?" He took one hand off the wheel in order to take one of hers. She looked down at his hand and moved both of hers to play with his. She didn't look up.

"Shouldn't you know? You're supposed to be the shrink," She sighed.

"Ooh," He cooed. "Outright hostility, what's got you upset?" She rolled her eyes. He could never really turn off the shrink side of him.

"Nothing has me upset," She dismissed.

He pulled into their driveway, and pulled her out the truck through his side. He used his left hand to hold hers, and he placed his right hand on her back, so that he could effectively push into the house. As he closed the front door behind them, he turned back around and tried to get her to talk again, "You can talk to be about anything, Happy. It's not like I'm going to get upset at you."

"I know, I know," She waved her hands. "You love me. I love you. It works. I get it."

"What's wrong?" He chuckled.

"I don't know if I can raise a girl," She admitted. He flopped down on the sofa next to her and gave her a reassuring grin.

"Of course you can raise a girl, you're a girl," Toby smiled.

"But I'm not really, am I?" Happy sighed. "I've never been open. I've never liked girly things, and I've never actually gotten along with other girls."

"You get along with Paige," He pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's an outlier," She disagreed. "She's the only one."

"Look, I could tell you it's gonna be easy," Toby began to tell her.

"You could. I'm vulnerable right now. I'd believe you," She looked up at him.

He took her hands into his, "Happy, it won't be easy, but we are going to get through it. You are the strongest person I have ever met in my entire life, and out of everyone I've ever known you love the most." She looked up at him questioningly. "So what you don't trust people easily? And so what you aren't loud about your feelings? You show your feelings to the people you care about and that's what matters. Our little girl is going to be lucky to have you."

"Your really think so?" She clarified. He was the only person she ever showed any insecurity. "What if-"

"You don't need to worry. We're going to be great," Toby promised.

"If you say so, Doc," She accepted.

"We should think about naming her," Toby suggested.

"You name names and tell me what they mean, and I'll tell you if I like them," She instructed. She then laid down and using his legs as a pillow. He took out his phone to look up names.

"What about Paisley?" Toby asked. "It sounds nice."

"Too cutesy and it's just a pattern and a color. Why would we name our child a color or a pattern? That's stupid," Happy rejected. "It would be like naming our daughter purple."

"Lily?"

"We aren't naming our daughter after a flower."

"So that eliminates Rose, Daisy, Chrysanthemum," Toby listed.

"Yep."

* * *

He had been listing names for an hour at this point. She had rejected 90% of the names outright, and they had 30 names on the maybe list. "I just found one I really like," He smiled down her. "It's Irish. It means Ambitious and Fierce which is exactly what we want our daughter to be. What do you think of Nessa."

"I love it," She grinned up at him. "I think we just picked out a name, Doc."

"Not quite we need a middle name for Nessa," He chuckled.

"Ugh, can't that wait for another day?" She groaned. "I'm tired."

"From doing what?"

"From using nothing but my own energy to grow a baby, dumbass."


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! I am feeling slightly betterish which is good, but my update schedule is still gonna be pretty weird and thrown off for the next couple weeks. I would make up a reasonable excuse for this, but it's actually because I'm going to be on spring break. This means college visits with my dad, and I have to do those, right? I'll still try my best because I love doing this. Also, I just put another chapter up on my other story "Across the Fence" please read that and let me know what you think. Also, thank you for reading this, and let me know what you think about this as well. Thank you for understanding.**

 **-Aislin.**

"So Cabe, Happy's dad has called dibs on being Granddad. You want Pops or Gramps?" Toby called as he entered the garage.

"I get to be a grandparent?" Cabe raised his eyebrows.

"Course you do," Toby grinned.

"We are a family," Happy added as she walked past them.

"Besides, without you Nessa would only have one grandparent, and we can't deny the kid multiple grandparents. Every little girl deserves to be spoiled," Toby laughed.

"I want Pops," Cabe decided. Paige entered the room quickly, and forcefully.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but hear," She apologized. They all turned to face her. "You're having a daughter?"

"We are. I don't know why that's so important," Happy started to dismiss Paige and go back to her day.

"Well, we don't have any jobs today, and even if we did you wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere, so I am taking you shopping," Paige squealed. "You're having a girl!"

"You're stating the obvious, and what if I don't want to go?" Happy raised her eyebrows. Toby started preparing himself for World War III. Sure, the garage has seen its fair share of fights. Walter v. Toby, Sylvester v. Ralph, Cabe v. Everyone, but he had a feeling that Paige v. Happy would not be pretty. The girls had the garage pretty evenly split down the middle. Walter would side with Paige. Toby would obviously go with Happy(if he didn't she would beat him up). Ralph and Sylvester would attempt to stay neutral but would be bullied by the women into their separate sides. He didn't know which of the girls Cabe would side with. He seemed to love the both of them equally.

"Well, you're going," Paige decided for Happy.

"I don't want to, and you can't make me," Happy argued.

"I can make you," Paige threatened.

"Right because you're going to force the poor pregnant woman to go out with you against her will?" Happy squinted, and crossed her arms. Paige placed her hands on her hips.

"I will if I have to," Paige pursed her lips. The each turned around and shouted the name of their significant other loudly.

 _I hate to say I told you so,_ Toby thought to himself as he stepped a little bit closer to Happy and Paige. "What's up, my love?" He smiled nervously.

"I don't want to shopping, so I don't have to go shopping, right?" Happy looked at him harshly. She had that expression on her face that meant if he didn't agree with she would divorce him, and break his arms.

"Of course," He didn't blink once during this statement.

"I mean we don't even have a place to store baby clothes yet, so it would be unreasonable to go shopping for Nessa," Happy reasoned.

"I got your back," He smiled(on the inside he was running for his life). He wondered if Sylvester, Ralph, Cabe, and Walter were as nervous as he was. I mean World War III was nothing to take lightly.

* * *

"Well at least I don't try to force people to spend time with me," Happy shouted at Paige. She had a hammer in her hand, and she had it raised like she was about to bring it down on Paige's face.

"God, don't be so dramatic. All I want is a shopping trip," Paige complained.

"Paige," Walter interrupted their fight for a minute. "I mean it isn't so unreasonable that Happy doesn't want to go." Paige shot Walter a death glare. Walter gulped, "What if you and Happy decided on a time in the near future where you can go shopping for the baby. That way she can mentally prepare and she won't murder you while you're there."

"That sounds reasonable to me," Toby chimed in.

The girls shared a look of, _Can you believe them?_ And then something Toby never thought would happen began. Paige and Happy turned on Walter and Toby. World War IV: the unwinnable war of girlfriends against their boyfriends broke out.

* * *

Paige and Happy left together about thirty minutes later. Toby turned to Walter and exhaled. "I just. There was no way to prepare."

"I know I'm not good at emotions, but even if I were, who could be ready for that bloodbath," Walter stated in shock.

"They just kept going and going and going," Sylvester groaned as he collapsed into his chair.

"I'm never getting married," Ralph decided as he climbed on top of the table.

"And they decided that we all have to clean the garage before they come back from a 'girls day' out. How is that fair when they caused the whole thing?" Toby asked.

"Women," Cabe grunted.

* * *

"It's always fun," Happy chuckled about halfway as soon as they reached the car. "Their faces. They're such idiots."

"I can't believe that they actually end up cleaning the garage every time," Paige giggled. "I look forward to when we do this."

"So do I," Happy agreed. They had tricked the boys a total of 10 times over the past few years. It was always agreed upon prior, and they always made sure to choose a totally plausible situation. Of course, everyone would believe that Happy wouldn't want to go shopping. It was partly because they could get the boys to do whatever they wanted after a fight, they knew who was in charge. The other part of it was to maintain a sense of fear surrounding the women of scorpion.

"Target has the best baby clothes, Happy," Paige started, "And Oh My god! A little girl for me to dress up!"

"I swear to God, Paige. You will leave my child's fashion choices alone," Happy started. Just because their arguments were faked didn't mean they couldn't argue.

* * *

"You sure bought a lot for someone who didn't want to go shopping," Toby raised an eyebrow as he helped her carry in the baby's new clothes.

"Well, I decided that even if I dislike shopping our child should be entitled to clothing," She explained.

"Sounds totally reasonable," Toby agreed. She walked up the stairs and Toby followed suit. She placed down her bags in the guest room, soon to be Nessa's room.

He crept behind her and whispered into her ear, "I'm onto you and Paige you know. You may be able to fool Walter and the others, but I know you."

"I am painfully aware."


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys! I wrote this after writing an awful awful awful 1300 word TOK essay. I know that that isn't that long. But the topic was miserable. I mean all of the options were. TOK is very 'how do you know what you know?'. It has actually brought students to tears. Did you know that you really have no real defense for the question does you mother love you. Haha anyway, so let me know what you think. I'm still delirious from sickness. Send me your ideas,**

 **-Aislin**

"We did it," He announced to her. She was standing next to him examining the room they had just spent 6 hours redecorating. To be fair, Toby had done most of the work, but then again if you're being fair then it's important to remember that pregnant women needed their rest.

"We completed the nursery," She grinned at him. He took her hand and walked her even further inside the room.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's built very well. Very safe," She decided.

"Well, of course it's well built. You supervised the project," He chuckled. "I meant do you like the room?"

"I like to think I did more than just supervise," She informed him.

"Happy," He whined.

"I love it," She admitted.

"You're so difficult, you know," He smiled. She frowned at him. "But I love you," He added trying to make it better.

"No," She shook her head forcefully. "I just realized that both of us are difficult. Our child is going to be so difficult."

"She's definitely gonna kill us," Toby laughed.

"And you're laughing about it?" Happy asked.

"I was just thinking maybe it's karma," He grinned. "You know, for us being so difficult."

"Maybe it is," She agreed. "This makes it seem very real."

"Well, it is very real. In about 3 months, we will be parents," Toby pointed out.

"It's weird," She decided. She pulled Toby out of Nessa's room and into the living room. "We should watch an adult movie because this is the last time we are going to be able to. After Nessa arrives it's going to be all disney all the time."

"That might annoy you, but in truth I love frozen," Toby grinned.

"Do you really like frozen played on repeat though?" She raised an eyebrow. "Over and over again. The same movie every time."

"Elsa could never bore me," He let go of her hand and crossed his arms. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh really?" She questioned. "Well, then I dare you to watch frozen on loop for the next forty eight hours."

"What would be my reward?" He smirked.

"Take your pick. You definitely can't watch frozen for 48 hours," She laughed.

"Alright, I accept," He uncrossed his arms to shake her hand. He was definitely going to win. Happy was going to have to take cooking classes. She was going to hate it, and isn't that the best part of marriage? The ability to watch your spouse become continually more annoyed at a situation you've placed them in.

* * *

"What do you mean Toby and you can't come into work today? You're not pregnant enough to swing that Happy," Paige exclaimed over the phone.

"I mean that Toby is completing a challenge at the moment, and I need to be here to make sure he doesn't cheat," Happy explained.

"I wouldn't cheat," Toby groaned over the 9th repetition of "Let it go." Though Idina Menzel was always breathtaking, Toby was beginning to wish Elsa would let the frickin song go. Happy might have been right about how truly awful this challenge was.

"What kind of challenge is Toby... um...completing? Paige asked.

"Happy, missing work is not something to be taken lightly," Walter chimed in.

"Well, Paige and Walter, Toby is trying to see if he can watch frozen for 48 hours straight without snapping. We are at the 12 hour mark and he is already getting tired. I'm totally right," Happy informed them.

"You two are children," Walter decided.

"What he means is that, while he isn't ecstatic that you are missing work, he won't count it against you. He understands that everyone needs a little time off," Paige decided on Walter's behalf.

"Tell Walter that he sucks," Happy chuckled.

"Children," Walter managed to call out before Happy hung up the phone.

"Happy, can you get me a glass of water please," Toby called. "I would get it myself, but, you know, I'm not allowed to leave this sofa." He couldn't turn around to look at her, but he had a feeling in this moment she was going to be especially difficult.

"I don't know, Doc," She grinned to herself. "I'm awfully tired with this baby and all. I might go and take a nap. I don't think I can get you that water."

"You don't sleep on your own," Toby argued.

"I did last night, and you're technically in the house. I know you're here. I'll have no trouble sleeping. Besides, I'm tired," She laughed moving out of the kitchen.

"Please, Happy," He begged. "You wouldn't do this to someone you love. You're nicer than this."

"Toby, we both know I have never cared about being nice," She shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"But you love me," He crowed. "I know you do. You hear it in the silence. You feel it on the way home. You could see it with the lights out. You-"

"Doc, you may believe that this is convincing me, but we both know that's a Taylor Swift song," Happy dismissed.

"Happy, all I ask of you is water," He cried. He raised his hands up in the air. They were pressed together. He wanted to show her he was praying to the God he used to not believe in. Things were pretty different now.

"I'll get you the water." He guessed there really was such a thing as true love.

* * *

Toby had made it to the last four hours of the contest. At this point, Happy was kind of rooting for him. He, on the other hand, had seemed to have lost all hope. He was watching the movie for the 24 time in the past two days. He was starting to believe that even after they turned the movie off he wouldn't stop hearing it. It just went on forever and ever and ever.

"I think I've decided what I if I make it through this," Toby murmured to Happy who was sitting next to him. His arm was around her shoulders, and he had rested his head on top of hers.

"If?" She questioned. "But you were so certain a couple hours ago." She attempted to look up and grin at him, but his head was in fact waying her's down.

"Yeah, yeah," He moved his wrists around tiredly. "I was going to have you take cooking classes, but I think what I really really want is for you to let me sleep for next 24 hours. And I want you to stay with me."

"Only if you win," She laughed. He somehow managed to make it through the 26.4220185 watches of frozen required him. He was right about the sounds sticking with him. They don't leave the house for more like 48 hours.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys! I know I totally stole a joke from modern family, but it fit in, and I love that one line in particular. I'm still sick(and totally dying). I'm super sore from suicides and other punishments from volleyball. You know, I thought volleyball was supposed to be a sport that didn't require serious exercise. I suppose I was wrong. Anyway, let me know what you think and send me your ideas.**

 **-Aislin**

"Toby, I don't like this game," Happy complained. She groaned for good measure. She knew that if she pressed hard enough Toby might insist that she leave. He couldn't ever stand to see her unhappy. She intended to use it to her advantage.

"Honey," He sighed. She shot him a glare at the petname. He wasn't allowed to call her that in public. He ignored her and continued to speak. "We both know I'm not the one calling the shots here. If I was, we wouldn't be playing the game of life with Team Scorpion. Your real battle is with Paige, and I don't think you're going to fake fight your way out of this one."

The couple had taken a break separate from the group and the game. This was mostly because Happy didn't want Paige to get upset over her apparent distaste for the game.

"Can't you just tell her that we are adults and that we don't want to be here, or tell her I'm tired," Happy looked at him hopefully.

"Happy, as much as I love you, I don't want to die," Toby decided. He placed a hand on her shoulder and began to turn her around back to the game. Secretly, he didn't mind the game of life at all.

"I fell in love with a useless man," She grumbled as she walked back towards their team.

"Alright, no more distractions, guys. We need to start the game, and we are going to play until everyone retires. Whoever has the most money at the end wins. I hope life treats you all well," Paige smiled at the boys and Happy.

"I hope you fall off a cliff," Happy muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Happy?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely nothing, Paige," Happy forced a smile.

"Oh boy," Toby groaned. "Everyone buckle your seatbelts. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

"I can see you what you meant about it being a bumpy ride," Walter whispered towards Toby. "They have been fighting for ten minutes over whether or not Happy should be forced to have a baby. She landed on the tile, and it's in the rules."

"She's never going to be easy," Toby pointed out. "She's mostly doing this to annoy Paige though. She doesn't really mind having a child in this game, or in real life, clearly. She doesn't want to play, so Paige is going to pay hell for making her."

"And we're going to pay for both acts later," Walter grumbled.

"Hey, it's what we signed up for. You married Paige and no one else. I married Happy. This is what we gotta deal with," Toby defended.

"You're right," Walter agreed.

"I usually am," Toby grinned.

"We should probably you know get the game going again," Walter nodded his head trying to think of a plan to calm down the women. Sometime his own lack of EQ escaped him.

"Did you hear me before? Happy doesn't want to play," Toby's eyes widened and he started to shake his own head. "I'm not going in there and supporting that game. I don't have a death wish."

"But she loves you, right? She won't kill someone she loves," Sylvester chimed in.

"This is Happy we are talking about here. If there's one thing she loves more than machines and me, it's causing me physical pain," Toby informed the group. "So, you can have them continue the game and die, or we can sit here and wait till they resolve their problem."

* * *

"Can we just move on, Happy?" Paige begged. "I just want to have a good time here. I know you don't love this game, but can you please just do this for the team?" Happy looked up at her as if considering her offer.

"Fine, but I maintain it's unfair to ha-" Happy began.

"No, no, you said yes," Paige shushed Happy, which only annoyed her more. Happy decided not to act on her annoyance. "Alright, guys, it is now Toby's turn. You can roll now, Preferably quickly." She called. Personally, she was very worried Happy would interrupt again before they had a chance to even start up.

"Alright, I'll play," Toby agreed quickly. "Because Paige asked me to, and I don't want to be murdered at her hands," he clarified mostly for Happy.

* * *

"You know," He announced on the ride home. "When I said I didn't think that you could solve this with a fake fight, I did not mean that you should have a real fight."

"I didn't want to play," Happy stated firmly. "I was hoping Paige would be annoyed and kick us out."

"She wouldn't have kicked us out. You were the one causing the problem. She didn't have any problems with me," Toby defended.

"Who I piss off, you piss off. It's part of marriage, honey," She shrugged.

"I know you're trying to get back at me for calling you honey earlier, but , honey, I kinda liked it," Toby grinned.

"Shut up," She ordered.

"You wouldn't want me to shut up. You looooove me," He teased.

"Let it go. I was drunk. It was ages ago," Happy demanded. "And it isn't even that funny."

"I just find it entertaining that the first time you ever told me you loved me," Toby paused to laugh for a moment.

"Don't you dare continue this anecdote. I know we are alone, but you need to stop talking about it. Move on with your life," She ordered.

"Was 3 months after we started dating because you got so drunk you couldn't walk at girl's night and equally drunk Paige dared you to," Toby finished. He looked over at her briefly in order to grin. "And even better than that, for me at least, after you said it, you wouldn't shut up about it. You just kept going on and on about how much you loved me. I'm going to tell you right now that after than moment in my life, I know love."

"Yeah, I no love either."


	48. Chapter 48

Hey guys! Who is excited for scorpion tonight? I am! Anyway, so I am now on spring break. So over this weekend, other than working on a new programming language, I'm going to try and get ahead on my writing so that my updates won't be affected by me visiting colleges and stuff. It still might get a little mixed up, but I'm going to try. Let me know what you think and send you my ideas

-Aislin

"I'm so done with being pregnant," Happy groaned as she brought Toby a mug of hot tea. She couldn't believe that he had gotten sick a day after her due date, November 10th. The baby was late, but she was told not to worry about that. Everything was healthy, and that's what mattered. Well, everything was healthy except for the father who had strep.

"I told you I could get the tea myself, Happy. You should be resting," Toby slurred to her from their bed.

"Oh shut up," Happy shushed him as she placed the mug down on the placed the mug down. "I am perfectly capable of doing this. I am just so fed up."

"Alright. Thank you, Hap." The phone began to ring. She quickly grabbed it and pressed answer. Only one person would call them at 9 in the morning on a Thursday that they had taken off.

"Walter," She greeted gruffly. "Yes...Toby can't come...Oh, ok...Yeah, I'll be there...Like twenty minutes...I know, but I'm told I'm not allowed to drive recklessly anymore...See you...Ok, Bye Walt." She put the phone down and picked up her bag from the chair in the corner of their room. "I gotta go," She announced.

"But," He started to complain.

"I'm doing anything hard," Happy dismissed. "Simply an advising role. We're going to the forest and Walter has to built something mechanical. No danger. I'm not even allowed to touch the device."

"But what about," He tried again.

"You'll be fine," Happy interrupted again. "Ralph has the day off of school, so Paige is dropping Ralph here."

"Great my stay in nurse is coming."

* * *

"This is the most boring job we have ever done," Happy decided. Walter shot her a glare from a couple feet away where he was doing hard physical labor. "If I didn't have a baby inside me, I would help you," She informed him. "Now, you need to dig another 2 feet down and then we can put the machine in the hole." The only people missing today were Cabe and Toby. Toby, obviously, because he was sick. Cabe was having a vacation. He had claimed that even 'the best' need some time off.

"Sylvester, " Walter called over the comms. "How long will digging down a circle with a .8 meter diameter in soil with a density of 1.6 grams per centimeter cubed take?"

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that question, Walt," Sylvester pointed out.

"He's right. It's going to be at least an hour, if not more," Happy laughed.

"Would you stop enjoying this so much?" Walter asked.

"Happy, don't be mean," Paige requested from beside Happy.

"Why aren't you helping?" Happy questioned.

"Hole isn't big enough for two people," Paige shrugged. "And of the two of is Walter is stronger, so therefore Walter get's to spend time in the hole."

"Sounds fair enough to me," Happy grinned.

* * *

It was a simple job. They were just implanting a device in the soil to keep bears out of the area in order to protect the campsite. They had been dropped off miles into the forest by a helicopter. They had been told that they would be picked up in 10 hours unless they heard from them sooner. Paige had packed them lunches and snacks. It was a very simple case. Until it wasn't.

"Not good," Happy yelled.

"Ok, ok, stay calm. We can do this," Paige immediately jumped up from where she was sitting.

"What happened?" Sylvester shouted over the comms. "Guys, is there a bear?"

"Is everything ok?" Walter questioned from the hole.

"Nothing is frickin ok," Happy screamed.

"The baby is coming," Paige announced. "And we are stuck in the middle of the woods with no supplies and without the doctor."

"Not good," Happy shrieked.

"I think I'd agree with that statement," Sylvester agreed virtually.

"Ok, it's ok. We can call the helicopter from the... Oh no," Walter started to panic.

"What the hell is oh no?" Happy cried clutching at Paige's hand.

"Ow, ow, ow," Paige muttered.

"Oh because you're in pain right now," Happy glared. "Walter, what is oh no."

"Well, you know how we were going to contact the helicopter via walkie-talkie?" Walter started. "As it turns out we can't."

"Why the hell not?" It was no mystery who inputted this question.

"Because I just dropped the shovel on the walkie talkie. It's broken. We can't fix it," Walter informed the group.

"And why can't Sly contact them," Paige asked.

"I'm trying right now," Sylvester told them. "Oh no."

"Again?!" Happy yelled.

"Homeland can't get in contact with the helicopter, and all their other helicopters are on other jobs or in other countries," Sylvester said seriously. "The helicopter won't be here for another 10 hours."

"All this is working out to really piss me off," Happy grunted.

Paige shared a look with Walter, "We're dead."

* * *

"Hey, Toby," Sylvester greeted Toby over the phone. The doctor had picked up the phone on the first ring. Toby of course had noticed that Sylvester's voice was extremely high pitched at the moment. Which meant that he was nervous. Which meant something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sly? Is everything ok?" Toby started.

"Why would you think something was wrong?" Sylvester squeaked.

"Sly?" He questioned slowly.

"Ok, don't freak out," Sylvester prefaced his statement.

"I swear to God. Sly tell me what the hell is going on," Toby demanded. He stifled a cough.

"Ok, so you know how Happy and Walter and Paige are out in the middle of the woods?" Sylvester asked slowly.

"Of course I am aware," He started to shake his head.

"Well, so funny story, they were sitting-"

"Get to the point, Sly" Toby ordered. Happy was rubbing off on him.

"Happy's having the baby and they're stuck in the middle of the woods for the next 10 hours or so," Sylvester stated quickly.

"She's what?!" Toby shouted. "I'm missing the birth of my child? Wait a minute, there's no doctor there. Oh my god, Sly, I'll be at the garage in 10 minutes."

"You live 20 minutes away on a good day. How on earth are you-" Sylvester started question. "Right, you're going to break every law there is on the road. Gotcha."

"How is she?" He asked as he rushed out the door.

"She's really angry."

"Well, at least she's staying true to her character."


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey guys! How's it going? Well, I'm on spring break and my mother is being incredibly cruel to me. She just keeps screaming at me about anything she can think of. I don't know why she hates me at the moment, but she does and it is what it is. Either way it just means that I am just hanging out in my room and writing chapters. Hopefully it will be enough so that my upload schedule doesn't get screwed up by my college visits. Let me know what you think and send me your ideas**

 **-Aislin**

"Alright," Sylvester announced into the comms. "So I just talked to Toby. He's going to be in the garage as soon as he can with Ralph. There is still no way for us to get to you. I'm about to call Cooper to see if she can get a rush on a helicopter, but I think we all know the answer to that question."

"Fan-freaking-tastic," Happy groaned. She was lying on the ground. Walter was still in the hole working. He had given the _we still need to finish our task speech_. Another contraction hit her and she gripped Paige's hand as hard as she could.

"Ouch," Paige yelped. "Thank you for trying, Sly. We know you're doing your best. Happy just isn't in a praising mood."

"That's because another human being is trying to get out of me, and I have no one here who is trained to get me through it. All I have is a single mother and an emotionally stunted genius," Happy shouted.

"We are trying our best," Paige promised. "Walter, we need help. Get out of the damn hole," She ordered.

"Coming," He responded quickly. In seconds he was standing over the two women.

"So, what do you know about delivering babies?" Paiged asked casually.

"This is probably going to surprise you, but it's not something I have ever looked into," Walter admitted.

"So, you're useless then?" Happy questioned aggressively.

"Well, in this situation," Walter sighed. "Yes."

"So, I'm the only person here who has ever delivered a baby?" Paige clarified.

"Damnit," Happy shouted in both pain and anger. The woman definitely knew how to scare people.

* * *

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm here!" Toby cried as he sprinted into the garage.

"Toby!" Sylvester gasped in relief. "Ok, so I pressed homeland and so they're sending us the next chopper. It'll be here in an hour, and it'll take us an hour to get to them, but at that point we might not be able to move Happy. Which means you need to be on that helicopter."

"Good work, Sly," Toby praised. "Ralph," He addressed the small boy who had sprinted into the garage with him. "Get me all the advil you can find,"He ordered. "I am gonna need to be on my best game today."

"Don't take more than your dosage," Sylvester glared at him.

"I'm the doctor here. I know what will hurt me and what won't," Toby dismissed Sly. He then grabbed a comm and placed it in his ear quickly. "Happy, are you there?"

"Toby?" She cried in response.

"Happy, honey, how are you doing?" He asked.

"How the hell do you think I'm doing?" She grumbled. It didn't take a genius to figure that she wasn't in a good mood, and anyone with half a brain could tell you why.

"Right, gotcha," Toby stated calmly. He knew that the only way to keep Happy calm was to make sure she knew he was calm(even though he was freaking out). "Happy, I'm going to be with you within two hours, ok? I'm going to sort everything out. Do you trust me, Happy?"

"Yes," She gasped in pain.

"You just need to hold on," He instructed. "I know it hurts, but you can do this."

* * *

The comms had been silent for more than half an hour. Toby had had to take his out in order to board the helicopter, Sly as well. They had left Ralph with a last minute sitter. Let's just say they were lucky Ray was in town, though Paige wasn't going to be a nice momma bear when she found were 45 minutes out from Happy. Toby was freaking out.

"Toby, you look more stressed than normal," Sylvester noted.

"I am more stressed than normal," Toby laughed nervously. He started wringing his hands together. "Sly, I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to have to raise a child. What if I screw it up?"

"You wouldn't screw it up," Sly told him. "You have Happy to keep you from doing that."

"I'm scared, Sylvester," Toby admitted.

"I know," Sylvester chuckled. "I mean I of all people have the ability to recognize fear. But I'm not I believe you and Happy will raise a fully functional human being. Statistically speaking psychiatrists tend to raise mentally stable children."

"Well, that kind of make me feels a little better," Toby smiled.

"Really?"

"No, but I wanted to protect your feelings."

* * *

The chopper was about to hit the ground. Toby had never been more nervous and excited in his entire life. Sly was trying not to express his concerns about the danger of landing in the middle of the woods. He didn't think it would help Toby's manic state of mind.

As soon as the helicopter stopped moving, Toby had unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out. Sly followed behind him slowly and safely. Toby opened his mouth to complain about Sylvester's slow movement, but was interrupted by a piercing scream coming from the forest. This was obviously Happy. Toby began to run.

He must have ran for 5 minutes before he finally saw her. She was drenched in sweat and panting. She had a baby in her arms. She looked up at him and grinned weakly, "I did it without you, dumbass."

Toby stood paralyzed. His mouth was wide open. His arms were pinned to his side. Paige and Walter started to laugh at his obvious state of shock. "Hey, idiot!" Happy pulled him out of his trance. "Do you wanna see your daughter or not?"

"I...uh...yeah, I do," He agreed moving towards her quickly. Happy was leaning up against a tree. Nessa was nestled in her arms. Toby sat down next to Happy. She carefully passed their daughter to him. "She's beautiful. Oh, Nessa Grace Curtis, you're going to be a heartbreaker. I can't believe I missed it."

"You really get sick at the worst times, Doc," Happy grinned. She groaned as she moved to lean against him. He planted a kiss against her forehead.

"I'm never going to miss another moment."


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys! I really like writing Toby and Happy with a baby, but I might skip to when she's a toddler pretty soon just out of boredom. I just can't write the same thing over and over, you know? Anyway let me know what you think and send me your ideas,**

 **-Aislin**

"Toby," Happy groaned six days after the birth of their daughter. She had the tiny baby nestled in her arms. Nessa's brown eyes, Toby's eyes, were filled with tears. The child hadn't stopped screaming in three hours. No matter what Happy tried she just wouldn't quiet down. "You need to take her," She ordered. "I can't take it anymore. I'm going out for a coffee." She handed the doctor his baby, and watch him cradle her and kiss her head.

"I would complain, but I figure you probably need a break," Toby smiled good-naturedly. "You should make a day of it. Invite Paige out. I can handle the Loch Ness Monster here for a day."

"Maybe don't nickname our child after a scottish monster?" Happy raised her eyebrows.

"Nickname her after," Toby scoffed. "Nessie, here, was named after the Lock Ness Monster." Happy put her hands on her hips and sighed. "I was kidding. Go," He used his head to gesture at the door.

She walked behind where he was sitting on the sofa, and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Thank you."

"Anything for you my beautiful bride," He grinned up at her.

"You better not break her or anything," She threatened as she left their house. As she drove off, Toby tried to remember everything he knew about calming distraught babies. Surely, a harvard trained psychiatrist could take this tiny human.

* * *

"What can I give you?" He begged the screaming infant half an hour later. "Come on, tell me." The baby stopped crying for half a second as if trying to catch her breath. Toby let out a deep sigh of relief. Once she had caught it, she continued to cry as loudly as she could.

"Oh come on!" He whined. The baby screamed even louder. "Nessa," He addressed her, "I have changed your diaper three times, and fed you, and still you won't calm down. A baby as young as you should have passed out from this much crying already. You're only six days old, sweetheart." Nessa eyes scanned him in a seemingly defiant manner. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're just as strong as mommy. God, you're going to be a rough teenager to raise."

"Ok, here's how this is going to go," He started. His phone started to ring interrupting his thought. This set off the tears again. Which pissed of Tobias M. Curtis.

"Hello," He growled.

"Whoa," Happy laughed from the other end of the phone. "You doing ok? Should I come home?" _Absolutely,_ Toby answered in his mind. Jesus, he was useless without her help. He couldn't even get a baby to fall asleep. He was the worst dad in world.

"No, no," Toby assured her. "I got this. I promise."

"Toby, I don't mind coming home," Happy voice got serious.

"What does Paige have you doing that has obviously erased the memory of how aggravating our child's screams are?" Toby smiled knowing the woman he married.

"Manicures and Pedicures," Happy answered. Toby could feel her scrunched up nose through the phone. Why would anyone put paint on their nails? Why would a person spend money on that? Happy just didn't understand. Makeup she could get on board with. Even jewelry wasn't completely pointless. But painting your nails was. "But you're right. Nessa's crying is definitely worse. Thank you again, Doc, for dealing with it."

"Toby," Paige shouted through the phone, "You should try singing to her."

"Except, I can't sing for shit, and odds are she'll just scream louder," Toby rolled his eyes, and shifted his upset daughter slightly in his arms. He had it so that her head was rested on her shoulder, and her body was supported by one of his arms.

"No, Toby, I don't have to be a genius to know that babies like the sound of their parent's voices," Paige lectured. She had obviously taken the phone out of Happy's hands at this point. Toby had to wonder how. Nobody ever took anything away from Happy. She would hurt them, though he supposed Paige had the advantage since Happy was exhausted from a. Giving birth 6 days prior to their outing and b. Having to stay with a screaming baby for the past 3 hours.

"I'll be sure to try it, Paige," He shook his head and crossed every available finger. "Could you maybe give back the phone to Happy?"

He heard a muffled, "Oh, it's for you."

"Are you going to sing to Nessa?" Happy chuckled.

"I mean I wouldn't count on it," Toby sighed. "Everyone hates my singing. Do you remember when Sylvester threw the karaoke machine out the window?"

"Two days after you bought it," Happy recalled. "You were driving us all completely insane with that thing."

"That was the day I learned how truly threatening Sly can be when Angry," Toby smiled into the phone.

"I gotta go," Happy announced. "Good luck the baby. Love you." She then hung up without giving him the chance to response.

"I love you too," He whispered to no one in particular. Nessa's crying was softer now, but still unbearable. Toby had never been able to listen to human suffering. It was one of the reasons he wanted to be a shrink. He wanted to fix people. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

When Happy reentered the house, it was dark outside. She had been out for hours. She wondered if Toby and Nessa were doing ok. She had tried to escape earlier, but Paige had gotten down right scary. She had claimed that she only got a night out once every three months or so, and she wasn't going home early. As a result, Happy came home late.

The first thing Happy noticed was how quiet her house was. There were no children screaming. There were no signs of life. This meant Toby was upstairs because he was never quiet. She scaled the stairs quietly. She was being careful to avoid waking up the baby. She decided it made more sense to check their bedroom first. Nessa hadn't slept in the nursery since she had been born. Toby was nervous about her being far away from them, and Happy didn't mind.

When she entered the room, she wasn't shocked by what she saw. Toby was lying on his back, and Nessa was passed out and nestled on his chest. She could hear a very quiet hum coming from Toby. "Hey," She whispered.

"You're home," He mumbled. "I took Paige's advice. It worked. I found the one person who is a fan of my voice." Happy smiled at her family.

"You can probably stop now," She chuckled. "She'll be asleep for at least another hour or so, and I'll take her after that. Thanks for doing this."

"Anything for my girls."


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey guys! What's up? How's life? So, I know this isn't going to sound good, but I'm going away for the next couple days. I'm going to Pittsburg and then Washington DC to see Carnegie Melon and George Washington University, so I don't even know if I can watch Scorpion on Monday. I really want to, but I hope you'll understand if this doesn't get updated on Tuesday. I will get back on track as soon as possible. Let me know what you think and send me your ideas,**

 **-Aislin**

She was two months old now and you could start to see both of them in her. She was growing little jet-black curls, but she had paler skin than her mother. It was still darker than her father's. She had her mother's eye shape with her father's eye color. She was a mixture, and she was loved.

They quickly found that they would need to find her a babysitter. They got called into the garage with cases more and more frequently. They had to make the world safe for her, but the garage wasn't the best place for her to stay.

Although there was always someone there in the garage, they found that that person is not always the most suitable caregiver for a baby. One day it was Sylvester's turn to stay in the garage and he couldn't handle it. She threw up on him, and it took three days to get him calmed down again. Another day, Ray got put in charge of Nessa. When they return, they find him blasting old rock music at the baby. He claimed her was educating her, and "You can never be too young to learn." No one got hurt, but Happy did not trust that maniac to look after her child.

So, they are forced to hire a sitter. Paige recommended a website to them, so one day they sat down together and decided which ones to interview. They quickly decided they wanted someone younger and able to keep up with the child when they got older, but that doesn't mean they didn't give one or two older women a chance.

They had met twelve babysitters. None of them had pleased Happy to any extent, but Toby had been slightly less picky. He had known going into this that it would take a miracle for Happy to find someone she trusted enough to look after their daughter. He just hoped they would find one before he died of old age.

He pulled her in for a quick meeting before they met with the last babysitter of the week. "Alright," He started. He could already see her preparing a glare. She was holding the baby close against her. He observed that this seemed her favorite way to embrace Nessa. She didn't like to cradle her. He could tell her liked the closeness of the having the baby up against her chest. Nessa liked it too. "So, how critical of this one are we going to be?"

"I'm not that critical," She denied. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, sure I'm critical, but I don't want to leave out child with someone untrustworthy. One wrong move and our daughter ends up a sex slave in the middle east."

"Well that was vivid," He observed. "And dramatic, by the way I love how I've rubbed off on you, and I am losing hope that we will ever find a babysitter." He walked away from her, and she followed him to the coffee shop where they were meeting the potential new babysitter. "Will you at least play nice?" He asked.

"I'm not promising anything," She frowned.

* * *

To say Happy was vicious when she was in momma bear mode was an understatement. She had made the poor, young redhead named Emily question everything she knew about children. She shot the girl questions about past childcare experience, questions about her background, and everything one could ask about how available the girl could be. The girl look petrified.

Toby grabbed Happy's hand to try and draw her attention away from Emily who was currently holding their daughter. "If you'll excuse us, Emily," He smiles kindly at her. "We'll be right back." He pulled Happy up and outside of the coffee shop to discuss they babysitter. He liked her, but then again he had liked most of them. Excluding that one lady with the mustache and the brunette with a thing for cats, most of them were very nice people. "So," He gestured his hands wildly.

"I know you think hand motions say everything, but you're being unclear right now," She smirked. He rolled his eyes in response.

"What did you think of her?" He asks more clearly. "I mean I know you don't trust anyone, and I know you find it hard to let people you don't trust near Nessa, but I think this one-" She presses her lips against his quickly. When she pulled away, he shook his head. Married for years and he still got shocked whenever she shows him any affection. He gave her a questioning look.

She shrugged quickly. "I've figured out it's a very good way to shut you up," She explains.

"Well yeah, no kidding," He laughed. "So, why'd you interrupt me?"

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you what I think," She informed him.

"I like what hearing what you think," He decided. He moved his hands from his sides to her waist. When she didn't keep talking, he started to push her, "What do you think, my love?"

"She's obviously not perfect, but as you have pointed out no one is going to be perfect. She's arguably smart enough to take care of a child for a couple hours a day, and she'll work whenever we want because she works by herself. She trusts me as little as I trust her, so she won't mess up," Happy talked him through her decision quickly. "I say we hire her for now. We can keep looking in a month or so if we don't like her."

"Alright," He agreed.

"I say all that and you only say alright?"

"You said all the words," He grinned. "It's a nice change." Emily ends up staying in their lives for longer than Happy could possibly anticipate.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys! What's up? Guess who has ten fingers and worked as hard as she could to get this done on time? This girl. God, it's been rough. At this point I'm in a wifi-less hotel room in Washington DC. The wifi thing is mostly a problem because I generally keep all my chapters on google drive. Oh well, I guess it's all worth it in the end. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE AND THAT FRICKIN AMAZING QUINTIS KISS? Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think and send me your ideas**

 **-Aislin**

"Curtis," She called over to him. He entered her workspace grinning.

"You know, Happy, I'm pretty sure we're on a first name basis by now," He taunted. "For god's sake, we have a child together." He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Not the time, dumbass," She waved him off. "Did you tell Paige she could pierce our daughter's ears?"

"I might have," He stated uncertainly. "She attacked me when I was tired. You know how I am, Happy. When I'm tired, I just say yes. This is why I need you."

"Clearly," She snorted. "Well, now Paige thinks that she can take Nessa and get her ears pierced, and you have to fix this. She is not puncturing holes in my baby's ear."

" _Our,_ " He corrected. "Why can't you?"

"Your mistake, your correction," Happy shrugged. Toby wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the back of her head.

"Don't make me do this," He whined. "Please? You love me, right?"

"Always," She answered quickly. "Now, go fix your mistake."

"You suck," He let go of her, and started to walk off to find Paige. He paused to continue to try and get her to do it for a minute. "What's so bad about getting her ears pierced anyway?"

"We are not going to get them pierced until she says she wants it done," Happy decided.

"Why?" Toby questioned.

"She deserves a choice, doesn't she?" When Toby nodded, Happy shooed him away once again. "Go."

"It's good to know how much my wife loves me."

* * *

"Paige?" He tried to get her attention gently. There were no cases in the garage, so Nessa was staying here. Paige was cuddling her, and cooing at her. She was ahead on her paperwork, and had nothing else to do but parade the baby around the garage. Nessa's parents wouldn't have been able to get her back if they had tried.

"Yeah, Toby?" She prompted him. She pressed small kisses against the three month old girl. Nessa gurgled happily in response. Toby swallowed nervously. "Come on, Toby, I don't bite."

"Technically," Walter started to interrupt.

"No," Paige stopped him. "You're not technically-ing me right now. I don't need it. It's an expression." Walter flashed the thumbs up at Paige. Ralph giggled from beside him. At fourteen years old, he was still Walter's biggest fan. "Now, what do you have to say?"

"Do you remember when I agreed to let you get Nessa's ears pierced?" He asked slowly and cautiously.

"I do," Paige sighed.

"Well, as it so happens you can't," He stated bluntly.

"Why not?" Paige suddenly turned very scary. Toby could see the rage behind her eyes.

"Because Ha-" Happy interrupted him by clearing her throat from her workshop. "Because you can't."

"But that's not fair," Paige complained. "You agreed."

"It's totally not fair," Toby agreed. His tone was high pitched and forced which let Paige know that he wasn't actually conceding.

"But you made a promise," Paige whined. She clutched Nessa slightly tighter. Nessa was calmer than Ralph ever was as a child. When he was a baby, he was constantly kicking and screaming at the slightest annoyance. As if he has always known how he wanted to be treated. But Nessa was different. She just let you cuddle her and hold her tight as if she didn't ever want to be let go.

"Which in retrospect was utter nonsense," Toby shrugged.

"Can I at least take her shopping?" Paige requested. "I'll bring her back later. I just want to buy her some pretty dresses."

"Of course you can," Toby yawned.

"Toby!" Happy groaned.

* * *

"Did you really have to give her Nessa?" Happy questioned. It had been ten minutes since Paige had left the garage with the child. Happy was having trouble comprehending how he had let that happen.

"I think you're forgetting how long it has been since we had anytime together," He pointed out. "Alone."

"Oh, you're right," Happy started to grin. She quickly threw all of the tools she wanted to bring home into her bag. "Walter, we're leaving!" She announced into the garage.

Walter immediately appeared by the door. He seemed to be guarding it. He clearly didn't want anyone to leave work early. "Why?" He asked arms crossed over his chest.

"Walter, I'm going to break this down very, very gently for you." Toby started. He took a step closer to Walter, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Doc," Happy warned.

Toby chose to ignore Happy, "As much as Happy and I love Nessa-we love her more than the world- she is a very, very loud child. As a result Happy and I haven't so much as…you get the picture… since she was born. But today, your bossy and persistent wife has our very, very loud and lovable baby with her. Happy and I are going home to enjoy some time alone."

"My ears!" Sylvester cried from across the garage. Happy shot a glare over at Toby who shrunk back and raised his hands in defense.

"Hey! I thought that was pretty delicate," He grinned. Happy rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand. She pushed past Walter and pulled Toby out the door with her. Toby mock saluted Walter as he was dragged away. Sometimes Walter didn't know how this company ever stayed afloat. Right then was one of those times. Only one of his employees ever seemed to do any work.

* * *

Paige returned Nessa to them with three new outfits and two new toys five hours later. Happy had been holding their daughter close ever since. Toby had left the room to go and cook dinner. He could still see Happy and Nessa even from the kitchen. Even though this new way of life meant they had to give up their free time, he didn't think he would give it up for anything.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey guys! Still totally in shock after that quintis kiss here. I have now watched it on loop, and I just can't even. It's so wow. I just have no words at all. Let me know what you think and send me your ideas**

 **-Aislin**

"Toby! Toby, I did it!" She screamed at four am. Toby woke immediately to the sound of her voice. Luckily for him, Nessa was having a sleepover with Paige, Walter, and Ralph to see if they could handle a baby. Happy had given them about thirty instructions before even letting them touch Nessa. Toby had practically had to drag her away from their child. Happy was by far the most protective mother he had ever met-poor Nessa whenever she started dating.

He sprinted downstairs towards the sound of Happy's voice. Oh God No, he thought as he realized where she was. How had she managed to get into the kitchen again, He asked himself. Every time she entered the kitchen people got hurt. People was usually him. Whether she was burning him with a frying pan or trying to feed him an omelet that looked suspiciously like a pancake, he always got hurt when she attempted cooking.

"Happy," He called cautiously as he opened the door very slowly. He had his phone dialed to 911 and had his finger hovering above the call button. Happy had been known the burn down the kitchen. For a mechanical prodigy, she was pretty bad with the over. "Honey? Sweetheart?" He called slowly.

When he finally opened the door, he saw Happy standing proudly with an iced cake. It didn't look that bad, but then again looks weren't always everything. "Happy, what are you doing in the kitchen at 4 am?"

"I made a cake," She grinned happily.

"I can see that, my love," He gave her a small smile, "But shouldn't you be asleep? You know upstairs in our room? With me?" He took a miniscule step forward.

"Nope made you a cake for our anniversary," She laughed. He almost didn't want to question her. He was almost willing to just get food poisoning for her, but then he remembered the last twenty-eight times this had happened, and decided he didn't need anymore food poisoning.

"But Happy it's four am," He reasoned. "You could've made a cake at a normal time, right?" She put the cake down on the side, and placed her hands on her hips. It was almost sad how afraid he was of this tiny woman. It was sadder that he had also been married to her for years.

"Well, if I had mad it at a normal time, you wouldn't have let me make the cake because," She raised her hands to make air quotes, "My 'cooking is a danger to our family', but obviously it's not. I didn't burn the house down this time."

"Happy, you know I love you, right?" He asked. She nodded. "And you know I wouldn't change anything about you for the world, right?" She nodded once again. "But I can't have food poisoning again, sweetheart."

"Oh come on," She started to defend herself.

"Happy, honey, I've had food poisoning twenty-eight times in the last two years," He interrupted her. "And every time I know it's going to happen going into it, and I just go along with it because I love you too much to say no to you, but I can't go through it again."

"But I-"

"Please don't make me eat this cake?" He begged. Her eyes softened for a minute.

"What if I promise it's really good this time?" She pouted at him. This was the Happy he only got to see at 4 am. He gave her a long look. She could tell he was asking, Are you serious? "I tried really hard."

"Well, it's the thought that counts," He grinned as he walked up to her and picked her up easily. "You know what I think would be a great way to spend this childless anniversary?"

"What would that be, Doc?" She smiled and moved her hands to his face. He pressed a quick kiss on her lips, and then pulled away.

"We could sleep until our child is returned to us."

"She's not getting back until 6 pm," she stated in a questioning tone.

"14 hours of sleep," He whispered dreamily.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"I know this is going to be a bad thing to say," Happy yawned. "But would it be such a bad thing if we didn't answer the door?"

"I know this is going to be an equally bad thing to say," Toby prefaced his answer. "But in this moment I don't think so."

The knocking on the door continued. "Does this make us bad parents?" She asked. He gripped her arms tight and looked her in the eyes.

"No, absolutely not," He promised. "It makes us good parents."

"Go on," She prompted.

"We have been running on three hours or less of sleep for months. Four months to be exact. Our child needs us to be alert and attentive. Surely catching up on our sleep can be nothing but good," He explained. Their conversation was interrupted by the slam of the front door, and the sounds of Walter and Paige's voices filling the house.

"Where the hell are they?" Walter's voice asked urgently.

"Language in front of the child," presumably Paige chastised. Walter proceeded to lecture on how Nessa wouldn't remember the word or be able to understand him.

Happy threw herself closer into Toby's arms and closed her eyes tight. "Pretend to be asleep," She ordered in a whisper. They could tell when they entered the room because of the slam of the door, and the immediate baby crying.

"Wake up!" Paige screamed loudly.

Happy faked grogginess, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Returning you're spawn of Satan," Walter cringed.

"Did she keep you up all night?" Toby asked. He got up slowly and picked up Nessa out of her carrying case. The baby immediately calmed down a little bit.

"We got 1.35 hours of sleep," Walter supplied.

"Who's a good girl?" Toby grinned down at his daughter. "You's a good girl. Yes you is."

"Don't talk to our child like you talk to the dogs."


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey guys! I start up school again soon which basically means I gotta write as much as I can while I still can. I'm trying here, you know? I mean it's alot of fun because I don't particularly like leaving my room anyway. Let me know what you think, feel free to message me anytime, and send me your ideas**

 **-Aislin**

Happy didn't quite understand the reasoning behind throwing a one year old a birthday party, but Toby wasn't going to let that stop him from throwing Nessa a birthday party. Happy had gotten her a plush wrench.

"Happy, come on," Toby called baby in his arms. "We gotta get to the garage for the party."

"I still think this is completely ridiculous," Happy announced as she walked towards the door. She took Nessa from Toby carefully, and moved her into her carseat. She then lifted the seat and handed it to Toby.

"Why do I have to carry her?" Toby complained. Happy shot him a look. "Right, right because you carried her around by yourself for 9 months, and you think that means you never have to do anything again ever again. Can I just say that she is much heavier now than she was then?" Happy shot him another look. "And I'm bigger than you, so therefore it's my job to carry our one year old."

"Glad you got there on your own," She leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Well if I get that out of this, it must be worth it," Toby chuckled. Happy grabbed the keys to their pretty new Chevy Suburban. After researching the car, Happy had come to the conclusion that it was safe for a family and didn't look too much like a soccer mom car. Selling her motorcycle had kind of sucked though. It didn't make sense to keep it anymore.

"Let's go, Toby," She ordered. "We don't want to be late."

"I thought you didn't want to go."

"I don't, but we can't be late to our own party."

* * *

"She doesn't even like this," Happy observed from her seat at the table. Paige and Toby were currently parading Nessa around the garage. Nessa had been complaining by wrinkling her nose, and occasionally crying, but Paige and Toby insisted on continuing.

"Yes, she does," Toby insisted.

"Happy, come on!" Paige laughed. "Relax. Let loose. It's all fun." Happy stood up and walked over and took the baby from Paige.

"Nope," She dismissed before they could start complaining. "She doesn't like it, and that's that. You will not force her to do something she doesn't like."

"You're such a party pooper," Toby complained. Happy sat back down, and looked up at Toby. She raised her eyebrow at him as Nessa grabbed at Happy's fingers. "And you're perfect and I love you."

"You're such a wimp," Paige noted from the side. "Unlike you, I'm not scared of Happy." Paige took Nessa back out of her arms. Nessa screamed and Happy's face contorted with anger.

"Mama!" Nessa cried loudly. Everyone in the room froze.

"Did she?" Toby questioned.

"She did," Happy grinned.

"Baby said her first word on her birthday," Cabe laughed. "She's making it real easy for us to remember her important events. Give her to Pops," He ordered. Paige passed him Nessa. "November 10th or nothing, huh kid?"

"To be fair, we have no trouble remembering her firsts," Toby decided.

"It's not hard," Happy chuckled.

"Happy, what happened on December 15th?" Toby prompted.

"She smiled in response to something we did," Happy supplied.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're geniuses," Cabe dismissed. "Well, she's making it easy on her Pops. She's a pretty easy baby all together."

"Cabe, I hate to disagree with you," Toby started. "But you weren't there on the day that she decided that screaming for 10 hours was a good idea. She isn't that easy."

"Most babies are harder to deal with than this little princess right here," Cabe grinned. "She started sleeping through the night at 4 months old. I know that the standard is five to six months. You two are just going to have to accept the fact that I'm right here."

"I have to disagree, Cabe," Paige announced. "All babies are difficult."

Cabe laughed quietly. "I guess you're right, kid." He continued to coo at Nessa trying to get her to talk again.

* * *

"I don't think chocolate ice cream cake was the cleanest of ideas," Happy observed.

"But she loves it," Toby smiled at their daughter. Nessa was covered head to toe with cake and she was grinning at her parents seemingly proudly.

"You bought it," Happy noted. "So you have to clean her up."

"But you're so good at getting her clean," Toby whined. Happy rolled her eyes.

"The way I see it," Happy started. "You clean the Nessa or you walk home," She threatened. She then left the table and began to move all the gifts from the team from the garage to the van. Toby watched her for a minute before picking up his baby girl and bringing her into the bathroom.

"Why you gotta do this to me, sweetheart? Do you get some sort of satisfaction?" He questioned.

Her only response was, "Da!" Toby grinned.

* * *

She had put Nessa to bed 15 minutes ago. When she had returned to their room, she had found Toby asleep and snoring. Not exactly what you'd expect from a man who claimed to be a party animal.

"Curtis, up," She ordered. He didn't move. "Curtis, you'd better get up," She hit him on the chest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in next to him. "Ok, sleeping Toby can't do that. You're awake."

"You'd be surprised at what I can accomplish while asleep," He mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Doc, I've slept next you long enough to know that once you knock out you don't move," She pointed out.

"Fair enough," He laughed sleepily. "By the way, I got you something."

"For what reason?" She asked. "It's not my birthday."

"It's your anniversary of being a mom," He stated simply. "One year ago today, you became a mom, and that's important, right?"

"You didn't spend that much money, right?" She clarified. "Because really we're supposed to be saving for he-"

"Relax," He sighed. "A present here and there isn't a bad thing. Here," He offered a small box out to her. She opened it slowly. It was another charm, a pacifier.

"Toby, don't you think I jingle enough when I walk?" She put it on her bracelet quickly. Despite her complaints, Toby knew she loved it.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guys! What's up? My life is going fantastic. School starts back up again soon, and I am so excited to get back into it. Is it weird that I miss math? Because I do. I really really do. I also miss computer science. I just miss being out of the house. Send me your ideas and let me know what you think.**

 **-Aislin.**

"Toby, are you sure you want to take her out the entire day?" Happy yawned. "She gets fussy when she's out that long."

"Relax, Happy," He chuckled. "I got this. You're tired, so I'll take her out the house. It'll be father-daughter bonding time."

"What makes you think I'll sleep better without you two here?" Happy questioned.

"No noisy baby, no problems sleeping," Toby shrugged.

"But what about you not being here," She sighed.

"If you can't sleep, you call me, and I'll force her on Cabe, and I'll come back here," He promised. "But for now, I'm going to keep her with me. I'm only one call away."

"You need to stop quoting song lyrics when talking to me," Happy rolled her eyes tiredly. "You may think you're getting this stuff past me, but you're not."

"That one wasn't even intentional, Hap," Toby grinned. He moved towards her and planted a kiss in her hair.

"Remind me why I married you?" She laughed a little.

"Because I'm insanely charming, good looking, and I love you unconditionally," He stated very seriously.

"You're such a nerd," Happy smiled. When she yawned again, Toby picked her up and placed her gently into bed.

"I'll see you later, alright?"

"See you."

* * *

She called Toby about two hours later to check in. She was feeling a lot more well rested. The night before Nessa had kept her up all night crying and being sick and just generally being unhappy, and by chance it was Happy's turn to look after her. It always seemed like Toby had the good nights, but she still wanted him here.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Honey Bear Kitten Pie," he greeted in a high pitched and nervous voice.

"Doc? Are you ok? You sound nervous?" She could hear him gulp on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, I'm definitely ok," He promised. "100% totally ok. Me? I'm intact."

"What about Nessa?"

"Well, uh... um," He stuttered.

"Doc, what the hell did you do to her?" Happy yelled into the phone.

"First off, ow," Toby commented. In the background, Happy could hear another voice calling out. She focused on what the other voice was saying.

"Toby, did you find her?" It was Paige.

"We still haven't found her," Happy could only assume this was Walter.

"You lost my child?" Happy screamed. She grabbed the keys to the truck, and sprinted into the driveway to drive to them.

"Our child," Toby corrected. "And it wasn't on purpose."

"Where the fuck are you?" She cursed.

"We're at the mall," He answered weakly.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Happy, I'd like to remind you that we live thirty minutes away," Toby said into the phone. "If you get hurt on the way here, you're not helping us."

"I won't get hurt."

* * *

"She looks mad," Walter noted to Toby.

"This was expected," Toby replied quickly. "She's going to kill me." Happy stormed up to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Where did you last have her?" She demanded.

"I...We were at starbucks," Toby stuttered. She started to march off to starbucks. "Happy, we've checked there."

"Well, I'm checking again," She snapped. "Have you told mall security that we can't find her?"

"Actually, we didn't think of that," Walter stated. He seemed confused at the fact that they hadn't thought of everything.

"Two out of the three of you here are geniuses, and you didn't think of alerting mall security?" Happy questioned. "Go!" Walter and Toby sprinted towards customer services as quickly as possible. Happy took Paige in the direction of starbucks. "Idiots," She muttered as they left.

* * *

"Hey, Happy," Paige tried to get the angry woman's attention five minutes later.

"Paige, do not distract me," Happy shouted. "I'm going to find her, but I can't have distractions."

"No, Happy, isn't that," Paige pointed to a store across the hall, "baby Nessa over there? You see her?"

"How do you know it's her?" Happy said without looking up.

"Well let's see," Paige sighed angrily. "She's got the right blanket, the right hair, and the right stroller, but I'm sure there are a ton of unattended babies in the mall that look just like that." Happy glared at Paige briefly before running over to her child. She quickly checked the baby was ok, and called Toby.

"Hey," He greeted nervously.

"We found her," Happy smiled into the phone.

"I found her," Paige interjected.

"I'll call off mall security," He told her.

"I'll meet you at customer services."

* * *

"Are we really just going to ignore the fact that I found the baby?" Paige demanded to the group after they had reunited. "I mean without me, you two would be completely screwed."

"I would've found her," Happy rolled her eyes.

"Please, you wouldn't even look away from that starbucks," She turned to point at Toby, "And you were completely paralyzed with fear."

"Yeah, yeah, you're our savior," Toby dismissed her. "We're going out for lunch if you guys want to come, and if you don't we're still going."

"Will it be on you?" Walter clarified.

"I mean she did just save our child," Toby shrugged.

* * *

"Don't worry about it too much," Paige laughed at how closely they were paying attention to Nessa. It was nearly to the point of obsessive. Happy had their daughter on her lap and leaned up against her chest. Toby had a possessive arm wrapped around Happy, and had his eyes constantly glued to their daughter. "When Ralph was little, I lost him all the time. These things happen."

"It shouldn't happen," Happy snapped and shot a glare at Toby. "She should never be at risk. We aren't going to let this happen again."

"Don't be so hard on him," Walter let his slight emotional side show. "Nothing happened. She's fine."

"This time," Toby's voice was full of regret.

"Seriously, guys," Paige smiled. "Chill out. This is all a normal part of parenting. You can't always be perfect."

"Alright," Walter ended the conversations. "We have to go, but we'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the end of your meal."

After they had left the table and Toby and Happy had ordered dessert, Toby turned to Happy seriously, "Are you mad at me?"

Happy shook her head quickly. "I mean it's not good that you lost her, but we got her back, and that's all that matters. I know you didn't do anything on purpose."

"When did you become so reasonable?"


	56. Chapter 56

Hey guys! I'm having a really strange week. I'm going to my town's J Prom(I don't go to the public school, so this was unexpected) to save my friend from a guy she's creeped out by. This rekindled a friendship with an old friend/crush of mine, and helped me meddle with alot of other people's lives. I also had a long, long conversation with a school friend about life and current crushes. So my nonexistent social life became existent which was (as you can imagine) unexpected. Let me know what you think and send me your ideas

-Aislin

Toby drove to the Valentine's day party Paige was throwing slowly and carefully. They had decided against Happy's driving mostly because of the pure danger that was always involved with it. Normally Toby wouldn't have minded, but there were special circumstances. And to be fair, they had their child in the car. Happy was sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window.

"Are you actually going to tell them the news this time, or should I be prepared?" She grumbled from beside him. Nessa was asleep in her car seat. They had discovered Happy was pregnant again about a week ago, and, though they knew another kid meant even less sleep, there were happy with it.

"Someone's in a mood," He observed. He glanced at her briefly so that he could grab her hand for a moment. He turned back to the road, and let her go.

"I'm not in a mood," She rolled her eyes. "I just spend the last hour and a half puking. I'm tired, and I don't even like parties to begin with, so this sucks."

"Point taken," He laughed. "But we both know it's the perfect place to break the news to the entire team. We gotta do what we gotta do."

"Well, technically speaking, you're the one who is supposed to tell them," Happy smirked. "Again, are you going to do that?"

"Happy, let's be honest with ourselves here," Toby started. "Every Time we have news, I say that I'm going to do it, and then I never do it, so odds are you're going to do it."

"I hate you," She glared across at him.

"Yet you married me, had my child, and are having another, so there's that," He chuckled.

"I'm going to be blunt about this, you realize? There will be nothing subtle about this."

"I didn't marry you for your subtlety."

* * *

Happy and Toby were the last people to arrive at the garage. As soon as they walked in, Happy opened her mouth to start talking, so did Paige.

"We have news," The two women blurted at the same time. Happy squinted at Paige.

"What's your news?" They asked each other simultaneously.

"No, you," The both ordered.

"Well, this takes crazy to a new level," Toby noted to himself.

"The odds of them saying the same thing that many times were about-" Sly began.

"I don't care," Happy cut him off, and just like that everything fell out of synchronization.

"Happy and Toby, what's your news?" Walter prompted.

"And give your news top dollar? no way!" Toby responded.

"Why do you have to be so difficult, Toby?" Walter shouted seemingly emotionally. "I'm trying to be efficient." And that's when chaos in the garage broke out.

* * *

None of them had remembered that Cabe had left to pickup Happy's dad before Toby and Happy had arrived. So, when they entered the garage and everyone was fighting each other, the elder men found themselves at a loss for words.

Sylvester was crying tow ardsa screaming Nessa. It was something about, "Why won't you stop crying?! There's nothing I can do for you!" Ralph was in the process of shooting Toby, who was in a shouting match with Walter, Paige, and Happy, with Happy's paintball gun.

Cabe took a deep breath and shouted as loud as he possibly could, "Everybody shut up for a minute!" The team froze. Another paintball hit Toby's shin.

"Ralph, he said stop!" Toby cried.

"Sorry, I had it loaded up," Ralph apologized honestly.

"Now, what the hell is going on here?" Cabe questioned. The entire team looked around and shrugged.

"Happy and Paige both have news, and we couldn't decide who should say their news first, and then that happened," Sly informed him.

"Why don't they just say whatever news it is at the same time?" Patrick Quinn volunteered.

"But then we might not hear one of them," Ralph argued.

"Well, whoever isn't heard will have to repeat themselves," Cabe enforced. "Now I'm going to count to three and when I get there you two are going to say whatever it is that you need to say. Does that sound fair to you?"

There was a resounding 'yes' around the garage. "Ok then," Cabe nodded his head. "One...Two...Three."

"I'm pregnant," Both women stated. Happy added an "again" to the end of her statement.

"Wait, so you two had the same news?" Sylvester clarified.

"It would seem so," Walter gave a small smile.

"Congratulations," Everyone gushed at the various women. Patrick hugged Happy hard, and surprisingly, to the rest of the team, she didn't fight back. Cabe grinned at the entire scene.

"I'm getting more grandkids to spoil," He smiled to himself.

"What makes you think our kid will be your grandkid?" Walter questioned.

"Am I not your father figure?" Cabe raised an eyebrow.

"Fair point." The evening after that was nothing but happy.

* * *

"The garage is about to get crazy," Toby sing-songed on the way home. Happy gave him a grunt of affirmation. "I mean it was dicey enough when it was just you pregnant in the garage, but now there will be two of you. And Paige is scary enough to begin with." Nessa gave him a happy gurgle from the back seat. Toby pretended as if she was adding to the conversation.

"Exactly, sweetheart," He agreed. "I mean Paige is supposed to be our link to the world. How effective is she going to be if she's angry and hormonal."

"Doc," Happy interrupted his conversation with the baby. "You know she isn't saying anything to you, right?"

"I like to think she is," He smiled from ear to ear. "I mean she's gotta be thinking something, and that gurgle is her way of communicating it. It might make her feel better if she thinks we understand." Nessa began to cry in the back seat, and Happy turned around to comfort her.

"We're never going to sleep again, are we?"

"Nope, but this is what we signed up for."


	57. Chapter 57

Hey guys! What's up? Hope you all are doing well. I'm going to my first ever party where people are going to be drinking tomorrow(well today when I post this), so I'm not sure how much I'll end up writing on Saturday, but I'ma try. I'm not even sure I'll drink. I never have(my parents have offered, but I haven't really wanted to I guess.) We'll see what happens. Let me know what you think, and send me your ideas

-Aislin

"Happy!" Toby called nervously from down the stairs. "I think we have a problem."

"Toby," She shouted downstairs, "What did I say about disturbing me when I'm trying to sleep?"

"That I shouldn't," He began, "Because you're tired only because you've got another being inside of you that is competing for resources, and you blame me for that. I'd like to note that you weren't complaining when that baby was conceived."

"Let me sleep!" She begged from upstairs. "What the hell happened to the late sleeper I married?"

"Oh, he's still very alive and desperate for sleep, but now we have a child who has managed to get her head stuck in between the stair banisters," Toby stated. Happy sprinted down the stairs. "I think she's getting too good at the whole crawling thing." Happy placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Were you watching her?" She questioned angrily. Normally, Toby was an attentive father, and Happy loved watching him with their daughter. He adored her. Nessa didn't know it yet, but she had him wrapped around her finger. Sometimes though, Toby didn't seem to understand that, at one year and four months old, Nessa needed constant watching.

"Of course I was watching her," Toby scoffed. "She was with me in the kitchen, and I was making us pancakes because she wanted them. And then I turned around and her head was stuck."

"I have a couple notes," Happy warned him.

"Shoot," He replied.

"One, she didn't want pancakes. It's just one of the twenty words she knows," Happy corrected. "She doesn't use the word food. She just likes talking."

"Either way she enjoys eating pancakes," Toby argued.

"And, two, if you looked away from her, then you weren't watching her," Happy finished. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a hard look.

"Ok, ok, I get it," He chuckled. He placed his arms around her and hugged her close to him. "I'm nothing without you, Hap. Can you fix it?"

"Of course I can fix this," Happy laughed. "You get us a breakfast from Kovalsky's because you're burning our food right now, and when you come back I'll have this sorted out."

"Alright," He let her go, and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back soon." He kissed her softly before quickly exiting the house. Happy turned to her daughter and smiled.

"You sure know how to get yourself into trouble, kid," She grinned. "You get that from your dad."

"Help," Nessa yelped.

"Well, with the amount of trouble I've seen you get into, It's probably a good thing you picked up on the meaning of that word."

* * *

Toby was surprised to see two familiar faces at Kovalsky's. "Walter? Ralph? What are you two doing here on a Sunday morning without Paige?" Walter gave Toby a pained look, and Ralph shrugged.

"Mom kicked us out," Ralph explained.

"Any reason in particular?" Toby chuckled.

"Not to my knowledge," Walter sighed. "I may not be the best at emotions, but I couldn't decipher a reason behind the screaming. The crying wasn't ideal either. Eventually she just guided us out the door and locked it."

"Women, am I right?" Toby placed a hand on Walter's shoulder. "I'm kidding. It's because of the pregnancy. Don't worry about it. She'll get over it soon, and then you'll be invited back into the comfort of your own. In the meantime, you can come hang out at Happy and my place if you want."

"Won't she be just as crazy?" Ralph questioned.

"Please, my wife is a well-balanced and peaceful individual," Toby grinned. "I'm just joking, but honestly she's good today. She didn't even yell at me when I let Nessa get her head trapped in the stair case. After she eats, she'll probably just go back to sleep."

"What do you think Ralph? Do we want to go with Toby?" Walter asked his step-side.

Ralph nodded quickly, "It beats staying here."

"Awesome, I'll just order and then we can drive over," Toby planned.

* * *

"Why did you get so much food?" Ralph inquired. He and Walter had walked to Kovalsky's so they were catching a ride with Toby, who promised to drop them off whenever Paige said they could come back.

"I ordered everything on the breakfast menu," Toby stated as if that explained everything.

"For what reason?" Walter pushed.

"Look, Happy is a very forceful human being, and if I don't bring back something that she wants to eat, she will actually kick me out the house while throwing wrenches at me. You two have no idea how good you have it. You're mom/wife just guides you to the door. Mine forces me out of it," Toby said very securely.

"Won't she be mad if she finds out how much you spent?" Ralph asked.

"Less mad than if she's hungry," Toby winced.

"And she's not going to be mad that you invited us without asking?" Walter continued.

"I asked her," Toby smiled. "I may be crazy, but I don't have a death wish."

* * *

"Happy, honey?" He called out from the doorway. "Did you get Nessa out? I brought food...and Walt and Ralph."

"Do possibly have more butter?" She shouted in response. Toby and the boys moved to the stairs where they assumed Happy was. Nessa was still stuck in them.

"I thought you said you could get her out?" Toby complained.

"Well I was pretty sure I could, but as it would turn out our daughter inherited your ability to get stuck in bad situations," Happy snapped.

"Hey, hey," He tried to calm her down. "There is butter in the kitchen. I will work on getting her out. You can go eat. How does that sound?"

"What did you get me?" She questioned.

"Your favorite of course," He laughed. "I'm just kidding I bought everything again." She nodded and exited into the dining room contently. Walter and Ralph stood completely awestruck watching as Toby began to remove the toddler from the bannister.

"Maybe we could learn a thing or two from him," Walter observed bitterly.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey guys! So, I know people might not like this, but I think I'm going to end this fanfiction soon. I will make an ending out of it, and it won't be for another two weeks or so. I just don't know how I can keep writing this. I feel like there is nothing else to write in this, but do not worry about it because I will immediately start working on something else, and I have alot of ideas, and am working on a ton of collaborations. Let me know what you think about this, please don't hate me, and send me your ideas,**

 **-Aislin**

"You're sure leaving her with Sly and Ralph is a good idea?" Happy questioned towards Paige for the fifth time. "Because last time we left her with Sly it didn't exactly end well."

"Happy, what did we agree about keeping an open mind?" Toby chuckled sarcastically. "They will be fine. They are all sleeping in the garage together, and Sly is an adult."

"Barely," Happy snided.

"Besides, Ralph has babysat with success multiple times," Paige reasoned. "They will be fine."

"But what if-" Happy started to argue yet again.

"No," Paige dismissed with her hands on her hips. "We have to go now. Sly will update you through the coms every ten minutes if that will be necessary, but we are going now."

"Ok, I just have to go say goodbye, and then we can go," Happy agreed. She moved to where her baby was with Ralph in a corner of the garage. Ralph was playing with her. Toby sighed to himself.

"Is she always this protective?" Paige asked.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Alright, Paige and I have just entered. Toby and Happy, we will keep everyone distracted while you two find the package and get rid of it. It should be in a safe of some sort," Walter instructed over the comms. "We will see you back at the truck in 8 hours. If you don't make it, we will come back for you. Remember to keep us updated."

"Copy that," Happy responded quickly.

"And don't get caught," Walter warned.

"Come on, who do you think we are?" Toby chuckled as Happy picked the lock on the back door. "We aren't amateurs Walter. Do you have any idea how many heists we have gone through over the years?"

"They aren't heists if you're working for the government," Sylvester added through the comms. "And I do know how many."

"Can I never just say a phrase?" Toby questions. Happy rolled her eyes at them.

"Can we never just be professionals?" Happy sighed. She took a minute to grin before she swung the door open. "I'm in."

" _We're_ in," Toby corrected.

"Oh grow up, Doc," She chuckled.

* * *

 **"** **This is all your fault," She screeched angrily after about five minutes of pounding on the door.**

"How is this my fault, Happy?" He questioned honestly. He was sitting in the corner of the large safe that they were trapped him. He was desperately trying to find away to get the comms or the cell phone to work. It wasn't working.

"If you hadn't left the door," She started. He could tell she was trying to think of more reasons to blame him. He was used to her anger. It was just how his wife approached any given situation.

"You know why I had to," He pointed out. "If I hadn't the guards would have caught us and then we would be dead. As far as I know, dying is not good for people." He stood up and tried to pull her away from the door of the safe and into his arms. She resisted forcefully.

"Toby, please," She begged. "We need to get out of here. We can't stay in here." He pulled her into his grip, successfully this time. He could see this was bothering her.

"We're ok, Happy," He promised. "We're safe. I promise you that we are safe. We're going to get out of this."

"Walter isn't even going to know anything is wrong for at least another 45 minutes, and even then he won't be able to get into this safe quickly without me," Happy ranted. He wasn't exactly sure why Happy was freaking out, but then again he had never seen her reaction to being trapped in a metal box before. This could be completely normal. Well, completely normal situation that is.

"We are going to be ok," He stated again.

"What if we aren't? For all we know someone will open the safe before Walter can get to us." Happy's breathing was inconsistent and stressed. Toby would do anything to make her feel better.

"Scorpion never fails," He swore like a mantra. "You know that, and so do I. We are going to be home before you know." She pressed her face into his chest, and he gripped her tighter.

"What if we aren't?" She questioned.

"Don't you trust me?"

She carefully let out a breath. "I do."

* * *

Happy had been right about it taking Walter much longer than it should to figure out how to get into the safe. They were trapped in there for hours before they had been released. By the time Paige and Walter had found the two of them, Happy and Toby were fast asleep in the corner of the room.

Finally, they were on their way home. They could finally relax knowing that they were going to be safe. Toby still hadn't figured out exactly why Happy had had the reaction she did to being in the room, and he didn't need to. He would always be there to calm her down when she needed it.

* * *

"I'm not sure I want to know," Happy finally addressed the elephant in the room after 30 seconds of silence. Toby, Happy, Walter, Paige and Cabe had returned from the mission to find a confusing sight in the garage.

Sylvester was wearing a pink wig and a tiara while holding a comically small mug. Ralph was in a similar situation. They were both wearing frilly dresses. Sylvester seemed to be wearing makeup, and it didn't look half bad. Nessa was happily cooing as she observed the situation.

"I do," Toby started. "How did a one and a half year old get you two geniuses into tutus and makeup."

"She has her methods."

"She found a wrench."

"She got very angry."


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey guys! I have affectionately nicknamed this 'tired and crap'. This is probably because I am very very very tired in this moment. I don't really have much to say. Thank you for reading, send me your ideas, and let me know what you think,**

 **-Aislin**

"Sweety," Toby tried to get the one and eight month year old to leave Happy alone. "Mommy's tired. She might not be the nicest person if you go in there and wake her up."

"Why tired?" Nessa questioned innocently. "Not bedtime."

"Well Mommy is tired because there is a baby inside of her," Toby explained.

"Why?" This was Nessa's new favorite game. The curly haired toddler toddler was standing in front of him in a purple dress that Paige had picked out for her. Happy had gotten her ready this morning, and Toby was surprised Happy had dressed her like this.

"Because you're going to have a baby brother in two months," Toby informed his daughter.

"Why brother?" She asked. She grabbed onto her father's legs, and stared up into his eyes. Toby grinned down at his daughter. He was nearly sure she was aware that she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Because Mommy and I decided we wanted to have another baby," He chuckled.

"I not a baby," She lifted up her arms to be lifted into his lap. He complied, and as soon as she settled she hit him in the arm. "I a big girl."

"I would disagree with that," He told her. "You don't want to grow up too fast, kid. I promise you being a grown up isn't all it's cracked up to be." Nessa got distracted and didn't respond to his statement.

"Mommy see this," She demanded as she looked towards the stairs. She held out her drawing.

"She's going to kill me, but go ahead," Toby placed her back on the ground and followed her up the stairs. It took a full for 10 minutes for her to climb them, but she wouldn't accept any help. Nessa was becoming more and more like Happy every day.

She did let him open the door for him though. She wasn't tall enough to reach the handle. She rushed in quickly and Toby lifted her onto the bed. Happy groaned sleepily. "Mommy! Mommy!" Nessa greeted. Happy opened her eyes and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Hey, baby," Happy greeted tiredly. Nessa wriggled to show her the drawing.

"Look!" She ordered. Toby climbed into bed next to them and shifted them so that He had his arms wrapped around Happy, and Nessa was nestled in between them.

"It's beautiful," Happy complimented sweetly. Toby mouthed an 'I'm sorry' at her over Nessa's head. She shook off his apology. "Can you tell Mommy and Daddy what you drew?"

"Teagan and Conan," Nessa provided and gave her parents a toothy grin.

"Well, we do love the dogs," Happy agreed with her daughter.

"Dogs stupid," Nessa declared.

"Hey!" Happy and Toby complained simultaneously. Nessa giggled happily.

"But which do you think is more stupid?" Happy probed. Nessa paused as if thinking very hard on the question posed.

"Daddy," She answered with a laugh.

"Well, the kid definitely knows her stuff," Happy agreed. Toby shot them an offended face.

"How many times do I have to remind you that I went to Harvard?" He scoffed. Happy and Nessa burst into a fit of giggles. Nessa smacked a hand into his face and he yelped in surprise. Happy offered the toddler her hand for a high five. "I would like to point out that I taught her to do that."

"Would you look at that," Happy chuckled. "You are good for something after all."

"Say what you will, but I know you love me."

"Wuv, Daddy!"

"Yeah, we love Daddy."

* * *

"Mommy, cook?" Nessa begged. She was desperate to see her mother do something that her father did everyday for them.

"Your daddy says I'm not allowed in the kitchen," Happy explained. Happy was lying down on the sofa, and Nessa was playing in front of her. Toby was starting to get dinner ready, but watching them nonetheless.

"Why?"

"Well," Happy began to explain.

"Mommy has a history of setting things on fire and giving people tummy-aches," Toby shouted to them. "Believe me, Nessie, you don't want to eat anything Mommy makes you."

"But Mommy good at everything," Nessa argued with her eyes wide and her lips pouted.

"Everything except for cooking," Toby settled. "Besides, Mommy is much too tired to cook today."

"Why?"

"Sweetheart, we've been over this, remember?" He recalled their conversation from earlier.

"Why?" She pressed. She toddled into the kitchen and grabbed onto his leg yet again. Toby could see Happy close her eyes in the other room.

"Because you asked me a question, and when you ask me a question I answer it for you," He smiled.

"Why?" She laughed.

"Because I love you and I want you to know everything that you want to know in this world," He informed her. He picked her up and set her down on the counter. "What do you want for dinner, Nessa?"

The little girl grinned as wide as she could and patted her stomach, "Pancakes!"

Toby looked out into the living room at Happy to see what she thought on the matter. Happy gave him the thumbs up.

"Sounds good to me, Princess," He agreed as he started to pull out the ingredients.

* * *

"You know if I'm counting correctly," Happy announced as they went to bed that night, "Which I am, we have watched frozen 57 times in the past 4 months." They had just had to sit through the movie again. Happy didn't know if it was the repetition or just an acquired taste, but she was starting not to hate the film as much as she had in the beginning.

"Well, I am a veteran of repeat movie watching," Toby responded tiredly. "You ain't appreciated a movie fully until you've watched a movie 26.4220185 in 48 hours. That's where the real pain and suffering builds into a full blown love."

"You're weird."

"If you thought anything else when you married me, then you're a sucker."

"Oh shut up."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey guys! I am slightly ill right now, but still writing this. So I don't know when I'm going to finish this anymore. I have an end goal. I know there's no actual plot to this story, but once I get there I'll probably start on a new project. It might be a week or two or a month. Anyway, I might have trouble uploading for the next couple days because of my best friend's birthday and a visit to Dartmouth with is 6 hours from my house,**

 **-Aislin**

"This is all my fault," Toby whispered into his hands. Happy had been tapping on her leg for the past half an hour. They had arrived at the hospital three hours ago, and they have been separated from their daughter for one. Toby was starting to worry. A routine appendicitis didn't normally take this long.

He hadn't caught it as soon as he should have. He should have done better. "Did you tell her appendix become inflamed?" Happy asked slowly and quietly. She didn't turn her head to look at him.

"Well, I...No," He stuttered. "But I should-"

"Shush," She quieted him. "You didn't give her appendicitis. You didn't do anything wrong." She grabbed his hand and finally turned to look him in the eye. He loosely squeezed her hand in his and began to shake his head.

"I'm a doctor," He sighed. "I'm among the smartest doctor's out there. I should have caught it. It's my fault." He looked away from her and onto the floor. He was dangerously near tears.

"Hey," She tried to grab his attention. At 8 months pregnant, it was getting awfully hard for her to maneuver herself so that she could demand his attention. If she wasn't so large, she could probably just sit herself in his lap and force him to listen to her.

"Hey," she repeated. He continued to stare at the floor. He was devouring himself in self-pity. The thoughts running through his head were horrible. He knew that appendectomies normally went well, and Nessa was strong because she was a child, but right now his thoughts weren't all that rational.

"Hey, dummy!" She yelled. She got a few annoyed looks from other people at the hospital. Maybe 11 pm wasn't the best time to be shouting in a hospital. He finally looked at her. She squeezed his hand as tight as she could. Maybe it was too hard. He yelped in pain. "Listen to me," She instructed.

"Ok," He answered quietly.

"Look, I know you're blaming yourself right now," She started.

"Wow, you must be a regular genius," He muttered sarcastically. She shot him a look. "Right, right, shutting up and listening."

"You aren't allowed to feel bad about yourself right now," She decided. "I know it's hard, and I know you think it's your fault, it's not," She paused to catch her breath for a minute, "Look, as of right now everything is completely fine. Nessa is going to be just fine. You said it yourself they do this all the time."

"But what if they mess it up, and then it will be my fault, and then you're going to hate me, and everything I need will be gone," He rambled. She pulled him so that he could put his head in the crook of her neck, and she wrapped her arms around him to the best of her ability.

"I'm not going to hate you," She stated. "Even if you think this is your fault, I don't, and I'm always right." He chuckled.

"I guess that's true," He smiled.

The team rushed in shortly after in a giant burst. "We came as soon as we could," Paige announced. "Is she alright?" Paige's due date was about a week after Happy's, but she was having twins so she was much bigger.

"We don't know yet," Happy addressed the group, and Toby sat up again. "I'm sure the doctor will come out soon."

"Well, we will stay here," Walter decided.

"You don't have to, Walt," Toby smiled.

"We're a family," Sylvester jumped in.

"Families stick together," Ralph finished. So they all waited together hopeful and scared, but together nonetheless.

* * *

"Family of Nessa Curtis," The doctor announced at around 12:15 am. Sylvester could probably tell the exact time if you asked. They all stood up immediately. Toby had his arm around Happy, and his hand was shaking a little. Happy immediately placed her own hand over his.

"Here," Happy announced. Team Scorpion crowded around the doctor.

"The surgery went well," She smiled reassuringly at them. Toby let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Happy began to smile widely. "It's late at night, so you can all visit for ten minutes, and the parents can stay over night. Does that sound ok to everyone?"

They all nodded and began to follow the doctor back to Nessa's room. She was barely conscious and falling asleep. Happy and Toby rushed to her bedside. Nessa's eyes lit up a little.

"You ok, sweetheart?" Toby asked quietly.

"Good," Nessa answered. The next ten minutes involved the entirety of team scorpion huddled around a one and nine month year old.

Nessa didn't really talk much. The child was clearly exhausted, but she did seem to enjoy having her entire extended family their. Her pops promised to take her to buy her a new toy and ice cream as soon as she was better. Uncle Sylvester had brought her a stuffed unicorn. He had explained how they didn't really exist, her mother had glared at him the entire time, but she hadn't really understood. Ralph told her that as soon as she was back at the garage he would show her his new telescope. She didn't really care for telescopes, but she liked making her cousin happy.

* * *

After everyone had left and Nessa had fallen back to sleep, Toby drew Happy in for a long hug. "Thank you," He whispered into her ear.

"I didn't do anything," She dismissed him.

"You kept me from doing anything I might regret," He pointed out. "You kept me from going into a deep dark place. Thank you."

"You would have been ok as soon as you found out she was ok."

"Still."

"I wasn't just going to let you do that to yourself. I love you." When they woke up in the morning, Nessa was nearly completely back to normal and struggling to do everything she wanted to do. She had been promised ice cream after all. Toby was grateful that she was every bit as much of a fighter as her mother.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey guys! I'm going to celebrate my friend's birthday tonight, and from there Dartmouth, so who knows if I will have another chapter for Monday. I know I always say that, but this time I'm actually concerned. Anyway, let me know what you think and send me your ideas,**

 **-Aislin**

"Walter says I have to come into work," Happy told Toby as she laced up her boots and started to walk out the door.

"No," Toby disagreed forcefully.

"What do you mean no?" She placed her hands on her hips and got that look on her face that meant she was going to kick his ass. Nessa kind of took away some of the intimidation present in the situation when she stood beside her mother and tried to imitate her.

"Yeah, what means no, Daddy?" Nessa demanded. Her jet black curls were in french braids that Toby had spent a whole three hours learning how to do for her. He couldn't help but smile at his daughter.

"Toby, focus," Happy snapped her fingers. "Why can't I go into work?"

"Because I have to be here with Nessa," He stated as if that answered the question.

"And you aren't needed today," She countered.

"And it's two days after your due date," Toby argued. Nessa tuned out of the conversation at this point and turned her attention to the new dolls Cabe had bought her the week before.

"And what's your point?" She questioned.

"I am not missing this one," He stood up take the phone out of her hand and push her so she was sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her, and dialed Walter again.

"Hello?" Walter sounded confused.

"Happy isn't coming into work today," Toby asserted.

"But Happy said-" Walter started to respond.

"I know what she said, but there is a strong possibility that the baby is coming today and I am not having her be in some neighboring state helping you with a car when our son arrives because I am not missing another child's birth," Toby explained.

"But I-"

"No," Toby dismissed him. "Listen, O'Brien, you can do what you want, but in a week you're going to be in the same position as me and you're going to tell me how justified I am. Trust me."

"I'm having-"

"Bye, Walt, see you soon," Toby shouted before hanging up the phone. Happy smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You were mean to him," She observed. "Aw, I think I'm rubbing off on you," She cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you like that I was mean to our friend," He scoffed. She didn't grace him with a response. Instead, they sat in silence watching their nearly two year old daughter play with her dolls and the dogs.

"You know it might not happen today," Happy chuckled to him after a couple of minutes.

"I know. I just want to spend time off work because I'm a giant slacker," He grinned widely.

"Mommy!" Nessa called for Happy's attention.

"You know it's nearly unfair how often she calls out to you instead of me," Toby commented. "It's almost as though she likes you more."

" _Almost_ ," Happy snorted before replying, "Yes, Nessa?"

"I colored Conan," She smiled proudly. Surely enough, the normal golden dog had black streaks in his fur. Happy winced.

"I-uh-I," She stuttered. "It's beautiful, sweetheart," She gave a very big fake smile.

"Happy, honey, are we supposed to-" Toby tensed up uncomfortably. Nessa beamed at her parents. Conan licked her face.

"I think this is what you're supposed to say," Happy decided.

"But I don't-" He started to interrupt her.

"Tell her it's beautiful," Happy demanded. "And then go shower the dog."

"Why do I have to?" He whined. Happy gestured down at her stomach and rolled her eyes. "Right, gotcha. Nessa, it's perfect, but do you know what would be super duper mega fun?"

"Wat?" The little girl squeaked. She planted a kiss on Conan's mostly ginger head.

"Why don't we give Conan a bath?" He suggested. He picked Nessa up easily and carried her upstairs to the bathtub. He called Conan to follow in suit. Happy laid down on the sofa and tried to fall back to sleep. She was always so tired these days.

* * *

"Toby," She groaned loudly in the middle of walking to the kitchen to join Toby and Nessa in making cupcakes. Well technically she was told she was only to have a role as an observer.

"Happy?" He replied immediately.

"We need to take Nessa to the garage and drive to the hospital," She announced.

"Why?" He froze.

"Because my water just broke, and I'm not having the baby at home, genius," She snapped.

"Oh, oh, right that," He stuttered. He didn't move from where he was standing. Nessa sat wide eyed on the counter.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Happy placed her hands on her hips and attempted to look threatening. It didn't help that a contraction hit in that moment and she had to keep herself from cursing out Toby in front of Nessa.

"Right, right," Toby picked up Nessa and picked up the car keys. He put a hand behind Happy's back and started to move out the door. She rolled her eyes as she walked with him.

* * *

"Sylvester," Toby pleaded. "I'm begging you to wait outside the garage to get her. Please, Happy and I need to get to the hospital... I know you're uncomfortable with taking care of her, but right now we don't have another option...It'll only be until Ralph comes home from school...Thanks, Pal, you're the best." Toby hung up the phone and refocused on the road ahead of him.

"Could you drive any slower?" Happy questioned angrily.

"It benefits no one if we die before we get there. Hence why I'm driving," He chuckled nervously. His knuckles were turning white with how hard we was gripping the wheel.

"Daddy, faster," Nessa ordered from the backseat.

"Oh hell, she's already picking up your need for fast and reckless driving," Toby sighed.

"Shush," Happy and Nessa yelled simultaneously.

"And your inability to listen to me talk."


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while. If You're wondering why No Explanation Required hasn't been up for the past few days(week), I just want you to know that didn't forget. I just had a ton of tests and exams coming up and I was constantly feeling ill and I'm not sleeping well again. I'm trying my best, but because all of the stress and the injuries and the busy schedule it has been really hard I'll be back soon I promise. I also kind of got distracted by a oneshot i'm co-wrote, so check that out. It's called "In Sunshine or In Shadow". The title is in reference to the song "Danny Boy", and I love it. Anyway, thank you for your patience. I know this is choppy, and not great, but I promise it'll get better. Let me know what you think and send me your ideas.**

 **-Aislin**

"I'm going to kill you," Happy announced to her husband loudly and angrily.

"What am I doing wrong?" He questioned cautiously.

"I..." Happy groaned in pain. "This whole thing is your fault."

"You know, sweetheart, you weren't exactly opposed when the baby was conceived," Toby recalled. She gripped his hand tighter, and he winced. "Alright, gotcha annoying you is not appreciated."

"I hate you," She gritted her teeth and tried to stop herself from screaming.

"You know I would take your place if I could," He pushed her hair behind her ear with his free ear. She was gross and sweaty, but he didn't care that much.

"That's weirdly comforting, but it doesn't help me right now," She grimaced. "Oddly I think this was easier when you weren't here."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked. She shook her head. "Good."

* * *

"Nessa Grace Curtis," Toby addressed his daughter as they approached the hospital. She was holding his hand and following where he led happily. "Do you remember when we explained that you're going to have a brother and two cousins soon?"

"Yep," Nessa giggled.

"Well, your brother was born today," Toby explained.

"Born?" Nessa questioned.

"Yes, it means that he arrived today, and September 2nd will be his birthday," Toby paused outside the hospital room. "Are you ready to meet him?" Nessa nodded, and Toby opened the door for her.

Happy sat in her hospital bed with the newborn infant in her arms. Toby sat in a chair beside the bed and lifted Nessa onto his lap, so she could see. "This is Kieran Patrick," Happy introduced. "He's your little brother."

"We keep him?" Nessa asked.

"Yes," Toby answered. "He's a new part of our family."

"Okie."

* * *

Paige was in labor with the twins a week later. On September ninth, twins Megan Louise and Sean Cabe were born healthy and happy babies. After that it just got worse. Two thirds of the garage's inhabitants were exhausted parents. One hundred percent of the female members were angry and sore and generally not fun to be around.

October ninth, exactly one month after the twins were born was when chaos really broke out. "Could you just not for a minute?" Happy screamed at Walter who was currently trying to explain to her how her hammering could be made more efficient.

"But, Happy," His quaked slightly with fear. "We want to be efficient in our tasks."

"You can take your efficiency and shove it up your-" Happy snapped.

"I'd like to remind you that your two year old is right there," Toby shouted from his work station.

"Ok, that is it," Happy yelled. "I'm out. Toby, you can take the kids for the day. I am going out."

"Walter and Ralph, you get the twins. I'm out too," Paige rushed to join her friend.

"Wait, Paige, you have no reason to leave," Walter questioned. "And, Happy, I did not say you could leave."

"Don't care," Happy retorted.

"I've been putting up with as much crap, if not double, as she has," Paige gritted her teeth. "Just because someone isn't outwardly trying to kill everyone doesn't mean they don't want to."

"I-" Walter stuttered. "But...Paige...I." Paige looked at Happy, and without saying a word they linked arms and stormed out of the garage.

"Looks like we're on mom-duty, Walt," Toby smiled, and turned his attention back to his kids.

"But..." Walter continued to stutter. He shook his head to clear it. "How are you so ok with this?"

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I am quite comfortable taking care of babies," Toby grinned.

"Not a baby, Daddy," Nessa stamped one of her feet.

"I promise I was talking about the actual baby, sweetheart," Toby stated honestly. "You're easy to look after nowadays." He turned to look at Walter and widened his eyes and shook his head a little bit.

"So what do we do now?" Walter asked.

"Now, we wait for our wives to get back and look after our kids in the meantime," Toby explained.

* * *

When Happy and Paige returned with freshly painted nails, Toby and Walter were fast asleep surrounded by sleeping children. "Such wimps," Happy commented.

"I mean they're all sleeping. That can't be a bad thing for us, right?" Paige laughed.

"You never know what can be a bad thing for us," Happy shook her head. "Once, Toby took Nessa out for the day, so that I could have a break. He introduced her to this doll that makes noise. That made life a hell of alot worse."

"We should take pictures before we wake them up," Paige suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Happy questioned.

"Because they look cute and for the memories and you could set it as your phone background," She explained.

"Why wouldn't you set it as your phone background?" Happy wrinkled her nose.

"I already got a cute one of Walter and Ralph each with a baby," Paige smiled at the memory. "Now get in there, and I'll take a picture, and then you can wake them up if you want to."

Happy grudgingly slid down so she was leaning against the bottom of the couch that Toby was lying on. She gave a small smile. Paige grinned and snapped a couple photos. She quickly sent them to Happy and Toby. She then walked off to somewhere else in garage.

Happy looked up at her husband and children, and decided to let them sleep, even Toby. She planted a quick, soft kiss on his cheek, and then moved her head so that it was leaning against his arm. When Sylvester and Ralph arrived at the garage, every other team member was passed out in two distinct clumps.


	63. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 _About a year later:_

"Why do I have to go?" Nessa complained.

"Because the law says you have to go preschool, honey," Toby replied. He planted a kiss on top of his daughter's head before picking her up and beginning to head out the door. Happy followed with Kieran in her arms. Kieran was a much quieter and calmer baby than Nessa ever was. There was always less crazy when they were talking care of him.

"He doesn't have to go," The Nearly three year old complained. Her jet-black hair was neatly braided into two dutch braids that Toby had learned how to create by watching youtube videos. She was wearing a floral dress, something Paige had picked out, and a denim jacket.

"That's because he's still a baby," Happy countered. She carefully brushed a hand through her son's medium brown curls. She was always gentle with him. He was so quiet that she wasn't always sure how to take care of him, but she always did her best. "Are you a baby?"

"No, but I-" Nessa started to whine.

"Then it's settled. You're going to school, and who knows. You might even like it. "

 _Three years later:_

"Mommy," Kieran tried to get his mother's attention quietly. They were all gathered in the garage before school. Paige had decided that they would take turns driving the twins and Kieran and Nessa.

"Mommy, don't forget I'm going home with Jessica today," Nessa shouted over him.

"Nessa, Mommy is super smart," Toby assured her. "And trust me she doesn't forget anything. Even when you really want her to." Nessa was turning out to be more like Toby every single day. No, Happy was spared of the psychobabble from her six year old, but she was loud and outgoing.

"I won't forget. I promise," Happy swore. She then turned to face her youngest child. He wasn't as small as he used to be, but he was just little enough that she could scoop him up without too much trouble. She was pretty sure he hadn't inherited his height from her. She took him into her area of the garage and sat down with him on her lap.

"What's up, honey," She smiled.

"I'm scared," He frowned.

"What are you scared of?" She question. She pushed a long brown curl out of his eyes. She probably should have gotten his hair cut at some point, but she couldn't bear to see those beautiful curls that she loved so much on the floor of some barber shop.

"What if I don't make friends?" He teared up a little, and she cuddled him into her chest. She rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Of course you'll make friends, baby," She promised.

"But I don't know how," He muttered. "I'm not like Nessa."

"No, you're not like Nessa and that's ok," She reasoned. "I like to think you're like me."

"I am."

"Well, I made friends, so you can too," She lifted him up and took him by the hand. They started to walk back out so that she could drive all the kids to school. Or so that Toby could drive. Happy's driving was deemed slightly too dangerous. "Besides, Sean and Megan will always want to be your friends. We'll always have friends here, Kieran. Let's go."

 _Eight years later:_

"Dad, I think I can attend an eighth grade dance without you worrying," Nessa rolled her eyes.

"I'm not worried about the dance," Toby placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh boy," Happy muttered. Kieran sat beside her observing the situation unfolding.

"I'm worried about the date," Toby continued.

"We're just going as friends, Dad," Nessa argued. She was about to go upstairs to get ready for the dance.

"I'm the best damn shrink in the world," He wrinkled his nose. "Everything you just told me was a lie."

"But you like Dean," Nessa shouted.

"But I don't care," Toby retorted.

"Ok, ok," Happy interrupted. "Nessa, you go get ready. Kieran, you go and play on your xbox. Your dad and I are going to have a little chat." Happy waited until the kids exited the kitchen before turning around to face Toby.

"Happy, I know you're going to say I'm overreacting, but I mean this is a big deal," He rambled before she could yell at him. "I mean come on! We hardly know her date, and she's just going to end up broken hearted for it, and damn it why did we have to create such a pretty child. If she were ugly, This wouldn't be happening. For the record, I blame y-" She cut him off by throwing herself against him and kissing him hard. When she pulled away, about a minute later. Toby shook his head and tried to catch his breath. "I don't understand."

"I think it's hot that you are so concerned about our daughter's safety," Happy smirked. "But, we don't need to worry."

"And why is that?"

"I signed us up to chaperone at the dance."

"I'm so glad I married you."

 _5 years later_

"Dad, I need your help," Kieran looked at his father helpfully. Toby nodded his head in a way that said proceed. Nessa had gone off to college this year, but it was ok because she called them every night and she was only about an hour away so they could visit. She was studying fashion, which they weren't that pleased about, but they weren't going to stand in her way. "I need help figuring out how to ask this girl to prom."

"Which girl?" Happy questioned as she entered the room.

"Noone," He squeaked. She ruffled the six foot something boy's hair and chuckled.

"Megan Louise O'Brien," Toby answered. "Walter's going to die." Happy laughed along side him.

"How did you-"

"Please, kid, I am a mind reader."

 _8 Years Later_

"We did good," Toby whispered in Happy's ear. She smiled back at him, and nodded in agreement. They were at Kieran and Megan's wedding. Paige was in tears over on the bride's side. Nessa was the maid of honor, and Sean was the best man. Sylvester was happily watching the ceremony.

"We did."

* * *

 **So, that's a wrap! Hey guys! Thank you for all the support I've been given on this story, and I promise I am moving onto work on some other fun things. I hope you guys are going to like it. It's been a lot of fun writing this, and I hope to continue with something else soon. As always, send me your ideas and let me know what you think**

 **-Aislin**


End file.
